I Only Want to be With You
by K9 Block
Summary: This follows on several years after my story titled To Sir with Love, and concerns the Pomfrey and Block families once again. You don't need to have read To Sir with Love to understand and enjoy this one. Hope you like it :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

David Block and Maralyn Pomfrey both attended the same university. It had been a source of amusement that Lynnie, as she was still affectionately known had followed David to his chosen university. It had pleased the families when he had selected the nearest university to do his business management course, it meant that he could stay living at home and close to the charming girl who had always been the object of his affections.

Neither of their Mothers, Susan or Kay could remember who had loved who first, but as soon as Lynnie could follow anything with her eyes she had locked on to David and he had returned her attention and had always helped her with everything.

When she had been looking at universities he had talked up the advantages of his chosen one, and the fact that he could drive her in every morning and she could stay living in the village had swayed her. Of course it had offered the teaching course she was determined to follow which was also a consideration.

Maralyn had been schooled at an exclusive private establishment, and whilst she had loved her time there she wanted to offer children, whose families couldn't offer them such exclusivity, the best that education could offer them. Her ultimate goal was to be a teacher at the local primary school she had attended for only 2 terms.

So now, and despite the fact that he didn't have any lectures until 11am, the tall, dark haired and brown eyed young man who so resembled his handsome father was turning in to the sweeping drive of the Pomfrey residence. Lynnie heard the vehicle on the gravelled drive and ran down the stairs and out of the heavy oak front door calling goodbye as she left.

David gazed at the young woman who slammed the door behind her and ran down the steps; her long slim legs were clad in dark skinny jeans and she had teamed them with a short floral dress that accentuated her slim waist and athletic figure. It was low cut enough to show off her firm, pert breasts and as she slid in to the seat next to David she said cheerily, "Eyes up here!" before kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"Sorry. I got you your coffee here," and he pressed the cup in to her hands, "Drink it quick. Iit'll be cooling. Then you can talk to me."

"I'm not that bad!"

"No course not, you always wake up so happy. Drink your coffee."

He drove while she drank and when she had finished she asked, "When's your first lecture today?"

"Eleven but yours is at nine so I'll hit the library before it. What time do you finish?"

"Four I think."

"I'll be done by then too so I can run you home."

"You're good to me."

She glanced at him as he swung in to the uni car park. She really was lucky. For as long as she could remember she had been captivated by him and he had always made time for her. She had done everything he had, including riding expertly and climbing every tree on her parent's estate. She had learned to fish in the stream that ran through the grounds, and had spent hours with him just sitting in his tent and drinking coffee from a flask while the rain teemed down around them. She'd even stuck doggedly at the piano because he played it so well.

No one knew her better than he did. He was the keeper of her secrets and her heart; and she knew everything there was to know about him too, including the fact that he had supposedly told her father when he was 6 years old that he would marry her one day. She had always had every intention of holding him to that. She only knew that because they had played truth of dare when she was 12 and she had asked for the truth and despite his embarrassment he had never been able to lie to her.

"Are we still on for tonight?" He asked as he parked. "We find out what parts we have tonight don't we?"

"Yes, and yes we do, I must tell Jeremy not to call me about homework tonight."

David nodded darkly as he closed the car door behind himself. He found he was watching her as she tossed her bag over her shoulder and flicked her long hair out from under the strap; she waved goodbye and despite her blowing him a kiss he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as Jeremy crossed the car park to walk in with her. Silently he wished again that Lynnie had been born first instead of Jenny. Then he'd be in her year and not as he had always been, the year above her.

Jeremy was blond and shorter than David and very free with his father's money which annoyed David. His family were comfortably off but Lynnie's family were almost aristocracy and until now he had never felt intimidated by that but now as he watched Jeremy sidle up to Lynnie he felt himself flush with anger.

He watched as Lynnie talked animatedly to Jeremy but couldn't catch what was being said. If he had he'd have been most relieved as Lynnie had been telling Jeremy about her evening ahead and he had replied rather derisively, "A play? An amateur play? Anything that's worth anything these days gets made in to a film with real actors, that's where the money lies babe."

Lynnie had thrown him a very scathing look and walked on ahead but not before David had turned his back and trudged rather morosely to the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

They had bumped in to each other again at lunch time but Lynnie had been deep in conversation with Jeremy and had mouthed a sorry to him before tapping her watch and holding up 4 fingers questioningly. David had nodded and made his way to a table on his own where he could watch what Jeremy was doing.

David believed that Jeremy knew exactly what he was doing and only pretended to struggle with the course he and Lynnie were on so that he could pester her for help and attention. Clearly Lynnie had said she would be unavailable tonight so he had asked her for help at lunch time, and Lynnie being the kind girl she was wouldn't have been able to turn him down.

Penny a pretty girl in David's year but not on his course nodded to him and asked,

"Any of these seats taken?"

He shook his head and she sat down with him.

"You look pissed off what's up?"

He indicated across the canteen to where Jeremy and Lynnie were huddled together poring over her notes.

"You don't own her you know" said Penny rather aggressively.

"I know that" muttered David, "I just don't like him."

"Why?"

"I just don't."

"Don't tell me you are getting like her Father!"

"Sir Piers?"

"Yes, or as you call him Uncle Piers, he isn't your Uncle either why don't you mix with someone in your own league?"

"I've known the Pomfrey's ever since I was born! They are like my second family. Lynnie's Mother even looked after me when my parents went away on their honeymoon."

"Doesn't mean you are in their league and her father was a woman hater by all accounts."

"What he was or wasn't doesn't concern me. What he is now is all that matters and he and his wife are my parents closest friends in the whole world so please go away if you are going to bad mouth them."

"Oh don't be like that. I was just trying to be friendly. Just like Jeremy is with Lyn." Penny had placed her hand on David's knee under the table as she had said friendly to him.

He looked at her and said, "Please remove your hand."

She stood up haughtily before replying, "Alright alright! But when she breaks your heart, and she will don't come looking for me!"

David watched as Penny stalked away, Lynnie had noticed too and looked up and caught his eye, she smiled kindly at him but he looked away and rose to bus his tray and leave the canteen.

It was too early for his last lecture of the day but he went and sat in the quiet lecture hall. What had Penny meant when she had said when she hurts me? Why would she hurt me? What have I ever done to hurt her? But then the reply came again in his own voice, she had lunch with Jeremy.

She's helping him.

Needs a lot of help does he?

Stop it! Lynnie is not like that.

How do you know?

I just do.

You're jealous. You're jealous of him because you don't trust her.

I do trust her.

Then why are you jealous?

He didn't have an answer to that question. Maybe he should talk to his Mum about Lynnie, she and Susan were as close as sisters; maybe she could have a word to Auntie Sue and maybe then he'd find out how Lynnie felt about Jeremy… and him.

He sighed, he was being ridiculous, and he knew how Lynnie felt about him didn't he? She sought him out, wanted to be with him, or was she just using him for lifts to and from uni?

Don't be ridiculous man! She could have chosen any university in the country… or abroad.

Piers didn't want her to leave home.

There was that damn voice again! Making him doubt her, making him doubt himself. Had his Father felt like this when he was seeing his Mother? Did Piers have doubts when he was seeing Sue? No, never mind speaking to his Mother he needed to speak to his father and his Uncle.

The lecture hall was filling up now and he turned his mind to what he needed to do next. If he wanted to go in to business with his Father and Sir Piers he needed to pass this course and pass it well. He certainly didn't want a charge of nepotism levelled at him; it was hard enough that his Father's business and business partner were so well known without anyone being able to suggest that he had got in on anything other than his own merits.

He sighed; he almost wished he was like Christopher. He had known what he wanted to be before he could even talk. All his life he had wanted to play the piano and although David had tried and was quite accomplished Christopher was gifted, and was frequently to be found at the Pomfrey's playing their Grand Piano. The Blocks had a piano and it was a good one but Chris wanted to be a concert pianist and from an early age Sue and Piers had encouraged him to play their instrument whenever he wanted to.

But no, he wasn't passionate about the piano, but he had always enjoyed listening to his Father and Uncle talk about business when the families got together, which had always been regular and frequent. His Mother and Aunt had always retired rolling their eyes as the two men turned any event in to an excuse to talk business, and even as his Mother had tried to draw him away to play he had begged to be allowed to stay and listen, and could only ever be persuaded to leave the men to it by Lynnie's big blue eyes filling with tears when her Mother refused to let her stay and listen as well.

It had taken him years to understand why his Mother had always mouthed thank you to his Aunt who he had always thought was just being mean to Lynnie, but now he understood. His Mother had wanted him to play and broaden his horizons, but just as Chris loved the piano, he loved business, and he was determined to get in on his own merits which meant that nothing less than a first class degree was acceptable so it was time to turn his mind to work.

It would soon be 4 o'clock and then he could concentrate on Lynnie again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

David was waiting in the car park. He hadn't been concentrating on his last lecture; his mind had been too full of Lynnie and Jeremy and what they may or may not have been talking about at lunch. He had managed to borrow some notes off another student and as he stuffed them in to his bag he saw the small jewellery box that he carried around with him at all times. He took it out and opened the lid to reveal the white gold band and diamond setting inside. He'd worked for months to pay for it and he kept it with him for safe keeping.

Hearing Lynnie's laugh across the car park he looked up just in time to see Jeremy kiss her cheek. He snapped the box shut and rammed it back in to his bag. Lynnie turned away from the kiss and Jeremy's lips only grazed her but in that instant David felt as if the bottom had fallen out of his world.

Lynnie crossed the car park and opened the passenger door of the car.

"Sorry I'm late" she said, "Jeremy wanted to say thanks for helping him with his homework."

"I saw." Replied David darkly.

"Oh don't be like that he's just a friend."

"You might see him as just a friend but he sees you as a whole lot more."

"What about you and that Penny?"

"What about her?"

"She was with you at lunch time."

"Not for long."

"Why are we arguing?"

"We aren't arguing I just think you should be careful around Jeremy. I don't like him."

"And just because you don't like him I can't be his friend?"

"I didn't say that."

"He's right about you."

"He's what?"

"He said you wouldn't like it. He wants to take me out to dinner after rehearsals and he said you wouldn't like it."

"What does he want to do that for?"

"To say thank you."

"Wasn't the kiss enough?"

"Are you jealous?"

"No of course not!" By now he had pulled in to the Pomfrey's estate and was driving up the gravel path to the house. "I'm not jealous I just don't want to see you hurt. I'll pick you up as usual tonight shall I?"

She had to wonder why he was asking but answered anyway, "Yes of course, I'll be ready. Bye David." And she leant in and kissed his cheek.

He watched her go in and pulled smoothly away before pulling up just outside the grounds. He raised his hand to his cheek and lingered where her lips had touched him. He sighed and pulled away again Jeremy was making him nervous but it would be alright wouldn't it?

When he arrived home he was not his usual self and his Mother Kay asked, "Are you not feeling very well love? You seem out of sorts."

"I'm OK Mum don't worry just uni stuff."

"You're out tonight with Lynnie that'll help you to de-stress."

David hugged his Mum, "Yeah, course it will. I'll just go and get cleaned up."

He left the room and went up to his room. He sat heavily on his bed and kicked angrily at the books piled up on the floor. He couldn't tell his Mum what was going on with Lynnie, she loved the girl almost as much as he did and wouldn't hear a word said against her. But Jeremy had kissed her and she was letting him take her out for dinner.

He pulled the ring out of his bag again and studied it. Now wasn't the time to ask the question; he had been planning to wait until he graduated then they could wait until she graduated before getting married… if she agreed to marry him. He had never had doubts like this before and the feelings he was experiencing were twisting his stomach in to knots. He again envied Chris his and his dogged determination, even Evie his baby sister, was handling the final years of high school far better than he had.

Sighing he went in to his en suite and showered, he shaved carefully and splashed on the scent Lynnie had bought him for his last birthday, before changing in to clean jeans and a crisp white shirt; a look he knew Lynnie favoured.

Finally he combed his hair before running his fingers through it to achieve the casual messy look he favoured and had copied from his Father, before running downstairs and calling goodbye as he slammed the door behind him.

Kay watched him as he backed out and sped away in to the night to collect Lynnie. She smiled, he looked happier now at least and she was sure Lynnie would add a smile to her firstborns face.

David's evening started well.

When he collected Lynnie she complimented him on his outfit and again kissed his cheek and she had held his hand as they walked in to the village hall together. When the parts were announced they had been cast, as they had hoped, in the title roles of Romeo and Juliet and had congratulated each other with a proper kiss that had left them both gasping and the rest of the amateur dramatics company cheering with delight.

The close of the meeting was when things really went downhill. As Lynnie had said Jeremy was waiting for her and to David's chagrin he was clutching a bouquet of red roses. Catching her hand before she could leave, David whispered to her, "Please don't leave with him. Let me take you out instead?"

Lynnie was angry.

"David, I told you he would be taking me out to dinner, that's all it is. Now let go of my hand please."

"Please don't go. He's not good for you."

Pulling her hand away she replied angrily, "I will decide who is good for me! You don't choose my friends or who I go out with!"

She stalked away and quite pointedly took Jeremy's proffered roses and kissed his cheek in thanks. She knew David would be watching and as much as she loved him she wanted him to realise she made her own decisions and would do what she chose and with whom she wanted.

David was late home and the house was in darkness. Everyone was asleep but Kay who had been unable to sleep with David still out. She heard him banging around in the kitchen and stole partway down the stairs silently. She could hear David in the kitchen, at first he sounded angry and Kay was reminded of how hot headed Brendan had been when she had first met him but then she heard her son sob and she peered around the door to look at him.

He was seated with his back to her and he was nursing a large glass of what looked like Scotch. Kay crept away and back to bed but sleep took a long time to come. Her son's shoulders had been shaking as he wept his way through his drink.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The next morning Kay woke early and despite it being a Saturday she stole downstairs to clear away David's glass. Brendan wouldn't like that he had been drinking alone and would be bound to question him if he knew any of what had happened last night.

What had happened? Kay didn't know but it must have something to do with Lynnie and it looked as if David had nursed more than one drink before he had retired. After checking her wrist watch Kay sighed, it was still far too early to call Sue and ask her but she would later. Sue liked to sleep in at the weekends so Kay would just have to wait. She was still fussing about in the kitchen when she heard footsteps on the stairs; she recognised David's tread and immediately turned the kettle on guessing he may need coffee.

"Oh hello Mum I thought I'd be first downstairs."

"I couldn't sleep love, how are you?"

"You cleared away my glass?"

Kay nodded, "Yes I did, and you were drinking alone."

"Please leave it Mum."

"You know how your Father feels about that."

"Yes I do but I needed a drink."

"More than one, by the look of it." noted Kay.

"Mum please."

Kay crossed to her son and reached up to place a hand on his cheek, "Alright I'll leave it but you would tell me if something was troubling you?"

David looked down guiltily, "Yeah. Can I just take a coffee back to bed now? I've got a bit of a headache."

"Of course you can love." Kay watched as David made himself a coffee. "There are some painkillers in the bathroom cabinet too, try and go back to sleep."

Kay's face was creased with worry as she watched her son leave the room. It was obvious to her he was hurting from more than a headache but it was still too early to call Sue. She pulled her robe tighter around herself and decided to see if she could nap on the sofa in the family room until a more acceptable hour.

A short distance away at the Pomfrey's Estate a similar scene was playing out in the kitchen. Lynnie showering, had disturbed her Mother and as Lynnie had inherited her Mother's legendary ability to sleep in, that had piqued Susan's curiosity and when she had heard her daughter creep downstairs she had decided to follow her.

Sensing that Mother-Daughter time was needed the kitchen staff had made themselves scarce and the two were alone and drinking coffee. Susan could see that something was bothering her middle-born daughter but bided her time preferring for Lynnie to come to her with her problems rather than pry.

"Jeremy bought me flowers last night."

"That's nice."

"Red roses."

"Sounds as if he might be smitten."

"Do you think?"

"When a boy buys a girl red roses it usually means he is."

"But what if he was just saying thank you?"

"Thank you for what?"

"I've been helping him with his homework."

"He took you out for dinner didn't he?"

Lynnie nodded.

"That's thanks enough for homework help."

"David said the kiss on the cheek he gave me was thanks enough." Revealed Lynnie.

"Jeremy kissed you?"

"Just a peck Mum, it meant nothing."

"Not to David."

Lynnie nodded miserably, "And then I let him take me out to dinner and accepted roses from him."

"Does David know he took you out to dinner?"

"Yes… and he saw the roses… and oh Mum…" A single tear tracked down Lynnie's face before she finished her sentence, "… and I kissed Jeremy, but just on the cheek, I wanted to make David jealous."

"Sounds to me as if you just made yourself miserable and probably David as well, and I'm sorry to add you led Jeremy on too."

"I know." Lynnie was upset and Susan knew when her words had had enough impact and when to stop. She rose to get a box of tissues which she placed in front of her daughter.

"If David is upset I expect Kay will call me soon to see if I know anything. What do you want me to tell her?"

"The truth, and tell her I'm sorry and I'll call David later?"

"That might be for the best but I think you need to call Jeremy too, unless you don't know how you feel about them both?"

"I think I do, but David had been so possessive and jealous lately."

"He can be a bit hot headed, but his Father used to be like that too, he'll calm down."

"Is he the one for me Mum?"

"Oh sweetheart only you can answer that question but I do know he loves you and Kay loves you like a daughter too."

"And you love David too, as a son?"

"It's a bit hard not to when our families are so close. But you don't need to be David's girlfriend just because we all love you both. This is about you and David and your happiness."

"I need to do some thinking."

Sue nodded, "Yes you do and whatever you decide we'll work something out."

"Did David really tell Dad he was going to marry me when he was six?"

"Yes he did, he always had an eye for a pretty girl and you have always been attracted to him, even as a baby you had him wrapped around your finger!" Susan aired a note of caution, "Now isn't the time to play games with his affections though. Of course I will always support you and I'll stand with you on any decision you make but remember the Blocks are our friends and whatever happens between you and David I still want to be their friends."

"I know Mum. I won't hurt anyone unnecessarily."

Susan watched her daughter leave the room and when she was out of earshot she sighed heavily. If this was the beginning of the end for David and Lynnie it would be hard on them all. She looked at the kitchen clock, it was almost eight o'clock, she felt sure Kay would be awake by now and dialled her mobile number.


	5. Chapter 5

Kay had managed to drop away in to a light sleep but the phone in her robe pocket trilling the Doctor Who theme was enough to disturb her. She hadn't checked who was calling as she was still sleepy, "Hello?" She yawned as she spoke.

"Did I wake you? It's Sue."

"Yeah you did but don't worry I'm downstairs on the sofa."

"Why are you there?"

"Couldn't sleep, anyway bit early for you isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Lynnie woke me when she was in the shower."

"Lynnie's up too? David's been up and taken coffee and pain killers back to bed."

"Is he not well?"

Kay sighed heavily, "Just keep it to yourself OK but he was drinking alone late last night… and he was upset. He doesn't know that I saw him… but he was crying."

"Lynnie's upset too."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Did she say why? David won't go in to details, you know how boys are."

"Yes she's told me and asked me to tell you the truth."

"Go on."

"It's not as bad as it sounds. Let me give you the bare bones over the phone and then come over we'll go for a ride or something… Just us, yeah?"

"Sue just tell me I'm going nuts here! I'll come over but talk to me now please."

"OK you know Jeremy?"

"No."

"Oh OK he's a kid Lynnie has been helping with homework."

Kay snorted.

"Don't be like that! I'm sure for Lynnie it was innocent."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, to say thank you, and then took her out to dinner again to say thank you and gave her roses…"

"That's again with the 'to say thank you' right?" Asked Kay, a little coldly.

"Yeah and don't get mad at her but she kissed him."

Kay said nothing.

"Kay? Are you mad at her? Me? She is sorry and has said she will call David later. Kay...?"

"I'm here. I'm not mad at you. Or even Lynnie, well not really. I just wish my son would talk to me! There was a time he'd tell me everything!"

"He's not 5 anymore Kay."

"More's the pity."

"Come over. Meet me in the stables. We'll ride."

"OK, give me half an hour or so and I'll be there."

"See you then."

They both rang off and Susan went upstairs to dress. She wanted to be at the stables first and knew that if Kay said half an hour she probably meant twenty minutes.

Kay just stayed on the sofa for a minute. Lynnie had kissed this lad Jeremy. She was only young and Sue said she was sorry and planned to call David. Should she tell him? No, that had to come from Lynnie. She would check on him before she left though. She went upstairs and knocked quietly on his bedroom door. When there was no answer she opened it quietly and looked in. His now empty coffee mug was on his bedside table and she stole inside to remove it. A strip of tablets was beside it and she checked to see what he had taken. Two ibuprofen; she smiled; they and the coffee would go some way to relieving his sore head. If only a broken heart was as easy to mend.

As she turned to leave she noticed a small box sticking out from under his pillow. She slid it out and stared at it. It was too ornate to be anything other than a ring. She didn't open it but slipped it back from where she had taken it and crept back out of the room with his mug.

She closed the door and leant against it. Her heart was pounding. He'd bought Lynnie a ring? They were both so young but then she remembered that her own parents had married young and that had worked. She steadied her breathing and heart rate and hurried to get ready to ride. She left a note for Brendan who was still asleep and left the house. She jogged the short distance to the Pomfrey's stable block but was still a good ten minutes late.

"Hi" she puffed as she reached the stables and saw Susan tacking up her friend's horse.

"Hey, you're late. That is very unlike you. I made sure I was early so I wouldn't keep you waiting."

"Sorry I wanted to check on David, he's asleep again." She almost told Susan about the box but she decided to wait and see what she said about Lynnie and Jeremy. There was little point in saying anything if it was all about to come crashing down around the children's ears.

"Come on. I packed a flask and some snacks to keep us going." She handed Kay a small back pack and loaded a second on to her own back before climbing up in to the saddle. Kay followed her up and they set off to meander through the grounds.

They walked side by side in silence until Kay finally broke it.

"Does Lynnie know how she feels?"

"She says she doesn't have feelings for Jeremy beyond friendship."

"What about David?"

"She's always loved him. You know that."

"I don't think David believes it. I'm sure he thinks Lynnie is falling for Jeremy."

"She saw her kiss Jeremy. Lynnie says he's got possessive and all she wanted to do was show him that she can make her own choices."

Kay nodded. "He is his Father's son."

"And Lynnie is her Mother's daughter; she doesn't want to hurt anyone."

"She's led that Jeremy on though… Sorry but she has."

"I know and I told her the same. I also told her I'd support whatever decision she makes but that I didn't ever want to not be your friend. We mustn't let this get in the way, whatever they decide we must support our kids AND each other."

Kay nodded before saying, "Wasn't it easier when you could pick them up and put them down and know where they were and what they were doing?"

Sue laughed, "Yes it was but they had to grow up. Let's stop and have a coffee and a pastry. I haven't eaten and I doubt you have either."

"I haven't. Would there be a cherry pastry in there?"

"There might be."

They dismounted and ate a drank together both vowing that whatever happened the families had to remain friends before mounting again and riding home to see whether their children had spoken.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

David had woken again and had retrieved the box from under his pillow. He noted that his coffee mug and the strip of tablets had been removed and smiled at his Mother's neat freak tendencies.

He knew she wouldn't tell Dad that he had been drinking alone. His Dad had had a pretty wild past and was always worried one or more of his children may have inherited his self destructive gene.

While David knew that he was the most like his Father of his parent's three children, he also knew that he would never take the path his Father had chosen. His Father had lost his parents young, and subsequently been placed in care, and for years had been estranged from his only sibling.

David was fortunate to come from a loving home with supportive parents and siblings. He did wish he was more like Christopher; he had always been easy going and once he had discovered his gift for music he had had his path mapped out in his head. And then there was Eve or Evie as she was affectionately known; a straight A* star student who from the age of six had wanted to work with animals and she had the necessary brains to be a vet if that was still what she wanted.

David knew he wasn't a bad student, he had done well in his exams and had secured the grades he needed to go to Uni and he was on target to achieve a very good degree. Knowing that he could just follow his Father in to business had spurred him on to be one of the best students on his course; he wanted no one to have a reason to throw the word nepotism at him. Despite knowing there would always be a job for him he wanted people to know he had earned it as well.

That was how he was feeling about Lynnie now too. She had always loved him and he her but she was young and just maybe she wasn't as sure as he was, he fingered the ring and kissed the main stone tenderly before snapping the box shut. Just as he wanted to deserve his place in his Father and Sir Piers' company he wanted to be deserving of Lynnie's affections and behaving like a moody teenager just because she had male friends was not the way to go about it.

He left his bed and closed the door to his en suite just as his phone trilled for a call. He hadn't heard it, and carried on and in to his shower.

Lynnie snapped closed her phone. She was annoyed. She had spent some time rehearsing what she wanted to say to David and he hadn't answered his phone, she hoped he wasn't being childish still and ignoring her. Her mother had left a note on the fridge door saying she had gone riding with Auntie Kay and Lynnie just knew that she and David would have been a topic up for discussion. She decided to get a coffee and call David back in a few minutes.

When he finally answered she had called him 5 times, he was still dripping wet and only had a towel knotted around his slim hips.

"Hello?"

"Where have you been?" Snapped Lynnie.

"In the shower."

"Yeah for almost 30 minutes?"

"Yes actually. I had a head ache and needed to shave so I took my time."

"You might have known I'd be calling you!"

"Lynnie I had no idea what to think."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Listen I've not been awake long and I'm still wet from the shower I'm sorry I didn't answer sooner."

"I presume you know your Mother is riding with mine. I bet I can guess what they are talking about."

"You kissing Jeremy I expect."

She sighed, "It was just to say thank you David."

"Yeah, like dinner and the flowers too and a second kiss."

"You're jealous!"

"Too right I am! I, well you know how I feel about you, whereas I have no idea how you feel about anything." He was angry now.

"That's not fair!"

"Not fair! I'll tell you what's not fair, watching you mooning about after Jeremy when I love you so much my heart hurts!"

He had shouted and the words echoed in his head until Lynnie at last spoke again, "I did what I did David. I can't change it, just as you can't change that you have just shouted at me for the first time in my life." The click told him she had hung up.

Well that went well, was all he could think. He had told her he loved her but he had bellowed the words at her in anger. He was still wrapped only in a towel but by now he was dry. He dropped the towel to the floor and dressed hurriedly. As soon as he was dressed he ran downstairs and grabbed his keys and wallet before rushing out of the house. He roared down the drive in just in time to see his Mother and Sue riding back to the Pomfrey's residence.

"Was that..?" Asked Sue.

"Yes it was, maybe he's going to see Lynnie."

Sue craned her neck around, being the taller of the two women she could see over the hedgerows and shook her head sadly, "No he turned in the direction of the village."

"Maybe they agreed to meet on neutral ground." Said Kay hopefully.

"I doubt it, Lynnie doesn't drive yet. Wouldn't he go and pick her up?"

"Second guessing won't help. Let's get the horses rubbed down and stabled and we can go up to the house and see if Lynnie is there."

"Good idea. If she isn't there we can assume they are meeting somewhere and if she is she can tell me if she's done as she said she would and called David yet."

Kay nodded her agreement but she felt sick in the pit of her stomach. David had been driving fast. Too fast, as if he was angry or upset and she didn't like to think where either of those moods might land him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sue could see that Kay was acutely troubled as they walked up to the house together.

"He'll be alright, he just needs to blow off some steam, and he's too sensible to do anything really stupid."

"He's still his Father's son."

"But look how Brendan turned out in the end."

"Look where Brendan was at 30."

Sue decided not to pursue it any further, she knew Brendan had had trouble when he was younger but he had eventually been cleared. For Kay to bring that up at all meant she was very worried indeed.

They had arrived at the house by now and Lynnie was in the kitchen, when she saw her Mother she spoke, "I'll put the kettle on. How was Aun…?" She stopped abruptly when she saw Kay and stood up to leave.

Sue moved to her daughter and placed a hand lightly on her arm, "There's no need for that, no one's angry we can all have a coffee together."

Lynnie looked at Kay who nodded and they both sat down across from each other at the kitchen table. Sue bustled about with mugs and coffee before returning with 3 coffees and a plate of biscuits which went untouched.

"You two haven't spoken a word to each other." Noted Sue.

Both Kay and Lynnie looked down and picked up their mugs.

"This is ridiculous! Talk!"

"What about?" Asked Lynnie.

"David!"

"I called him. He shouted at me and I hung up."

"Have you tried calling him back?" Asked Sue.

"Yes he isn't answering."

"He's driving." said Kay, "We saw him leave as we came up the lane. He shouted at you?"

Lynnie nodded, "He told me he loved me, well he bellowed it at me."

"And you hung up?" Questioned Sue.

Lynnie nodded miserably, "I'm sorry Auntie Kay."

"No don't be, he shouldn't have shouted at you. Listen, I'm sure he's just gone for a drive to calm down… Brendan used to do that. I'll walk home and wait for him there. He won't be too long, Brendan never was," she added hopefully.

"I'll walk some of the way with you." Offered Sue.

Kay nodded, grateful for the company, she expected to have a long wait at home.

As they were walking Sue made a suggestion, "Get Brendan to take Chris and Evie out. Do they need shoes or anything? Maybe the cinema? It will be better if it's just you at home when David gets back."

"That's a good idea, I'll suggest both, the cinema and some shopping both will enjoy that Brendan is easier to persuade to part with his cash than I am."

Sue laughed and added, "And try not to worry. Between us we'll get them sorted out. David has told Lynnie he loves her and I know she loves him too."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm always right."

"Never mistaken?"

"Weelllll, this time I'm right."

Kay nodded and the two women embraced before parting. Sue watched Kay walk down the lane and hoped again that she really was right.

When Kay got in she did as Sue had suggested and the two younger Block children were more than happy to be taken out by their Dad. Brendan however, had some questions, "What's going on you look awful?"

"I'm just a bit worried about David. He and Lynnie have argued and I'd prefer that he came home to a quiet house."

"Well where is he?"

"He went off for a drive."

"Wouldn't it be better if I went and looked for him?"

"No, no it's OK. You used to go for a drive to calm down that is all he is doing. He'll just need a hug when he gets home."

"Hmmm, OK well call me when he gets back."

"I will."

Brendan lowered his head to kiss Kay and she returned his kiss and watched as he left with the children. Then she waited.

When Sue went back in to her house she found Lynnie still seated at the table, she had obviously been crying.

"It'll be OK love" she soothed.

"Kay hates me."

"She does not! She is just worried about David."

"She hardly spoke to me."

"She's worried."

"So am I." Fresh tears fell and Susan held her daughter as she wept. When Piers stuck his head around the door she mouthed at him to go away and keep the other girls busy. In a household full of women Piers had become used to teenage hormones and did as he was asked.

A cyclist was almost home when she rounded a quiet corner and saw the car. The driver had clearly lost control on the bend and had slid in to a tree. She dismounted and approached cautiously. She pulled the driver's door open and saw a young man still strapped in the driver's seat but unconscious. He smelt of alcohol and after trying to rouse him she checked his pulse and after confirming that he was breathing she dialled 999.

It was almost dark when Kay heard a knock at the door. She assumed it was David and flew to the door and yanked it open ready to shout "Where have you been?" at her son but standing before her were two police officers.

"Mrs Kay Block?"

"Yes." Kay felt sick, something was very wrong.

"You have a son called David?"

"Yes, where is he?"

"He's in the accident and emergency department of the Princess Elizabeth hospital. There's been an accident, he's been drinking and crashed his car. A cyclist found him and called an ambulance. Mrs Block?"

Kay swayed and leant against the door frame.

"Is he?"

"He's unconscious but stable. We can take you to him."

"No, I'll make my own way thank you." She closed the door and leant against it before pulling her mobile out of her pocket and dialling Sue.

Sue pulled her phone out and saw it was Kay calling.

"Is he home then?"

"No." Kay whispered.

"Kay?"

"He's had an accident, been drinking" Kay sobbed, "He's in Princess Elizabeth hospital."

"Don't move. I'm on my way." She hung up and called to her daughter.

"Lynnie get down here now; we are going out!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

On the way to collect Kay, Sue told Lynnie what was happening. As she pulled in to the Block driveway Lynnie was out of the car before Sue had even stopped.

"Hey! We don't need you hurt as well!" Sue yelled after her daughter as she slammed the vehicle in to reverse and manoeuvred for a speedy getaway.

Kay was at the door and Lynnie threw herself at Kay sobbing, "I'm sorry!" over and over again. Kay was in tears too and they both climbed in the back of Sue's Discovery and after belting up they held hands as Sue drove to the hospital.

On the way Lynnie just repeated "I'm sorry" until Kay asked her to stop. She then spent the time sobbing quietly while Sue tried to glean from Kay what little she knew.

"What exactly did the police say?"

"A cyclist found him and called an ambulance, he's unconscious but stable that's all I know."

"He'll be in A and E then. I'll drop you at the entrance and park, then we'll come and find you."

"I'm going with Auntie Kay." Lynnie protested.

"No you're not. She'll need to speak to the doctor's and they won't want you there."

"But..."

"No buts we'll only be a few minutes behind Kay."

She turned in to the hospital grounds and followed the signs to the A and E department and pulled up outside. Whereupon Kay got out and ran in. She found the reception desk and spoke quickly, "My son, David Block, he was bought in by ambulance, he's had a car accident."

The receptionist checked her lists and replied, "Just take a seat I'll have an orderly take you to the ward. He has been admitted for observation."

Kay slumped as she took a seat; he'd been admitted meaning he was alive at least. Lynnie ran in followed closely by Sue; they saw Kay and went over to her.

"Where is he?"

"He's been admitted for observation. I'm waiting to be taken to him."

"We'll see about that."

"Sue don't."

"Be quiet!"

Sue strode to the reception desk and spoke in an authoritative manner to the woman there who almost immediately called for someone to take them to David.

"There that's better. May as well use my title once in a while."

"You hate doing that." Kay said.

"Normally I do, but normally my best friend's son isn't lying in a hospital bed now is he?"

They were approached and taken to the ward.

"I'd like Mr Block in a private room immediately." Sue told the orderly who backed away nodding.

"You don't need to."

"I want to."

The doctor approached the group, "Mrs Block?"

"That's me."

"I need to speak to you privately."

"Anything you have to say you can say in front of them."

He nodded curtly.

"He's lucky. He hit a tree at speed and has mostly superficial cuts and bruises. We've stitched what needs it and he may have a broken wrist. We need to take him to x-ray when he is more coherent."

"He's awake?" Asked Sue.

"Yes, but quite groggy still and in some pain. We have administered pain medication to him."

"If he's awake he can be moved to a private room then."

"He can yes and I'll arrange that presently."

"Please can we just see him?" said Kay.

"Yes Mrs Block certainly, but just two at a time."

"Look I want to see my nephew and so does his cousin so we are all going in OK?"

"Oh I didn't realise you were all relatives."

"Well we are."

Once inside Sue and Lynnie stayed back as Kay made a bee line for her son. He was bruised and battered and one arm was in a sling and he had several lines of butterfly stitches in his hair line but that didn't stop her gathering him in to a hug and rocking him gently.

"We aren't family." Lynnie hissed at her Mum.

"Might as well be. Kay's the closest I have to a sister and the doctor doesn't know one way or the other. Anyway did you want to be left outside?"

"No."

"Well be quiet then."

David disentangled himself from his Mother before speaking, "I'm sorry; I was drinking and the car… The police want to talk to me tomorrow. I'm in so much trouble."

At his self pitying words Lynnie drew herself up to her full height and glared at him before speaking, "Don't you dare, just don't you dare. Have you any idea how you made me feel this afternoon? What were you thinking? Drink driving! How could you do something so stupid? You could have been killed. Don't you know I…?" She couldn't finish and ran out in tears.

Kay stood up, "And the same goes for me, now look what you've done. You've upset Lynnie." She followed Lynnie out to check on her.

David leant back on his pillows and sighed, "Come on then your turn. I'll wager you are mad with me too."

Sue sat down and took his hand, "Yes sweetie I am really mad at you…. And I love you too."

Sue sat with David and just held his hand. She noticed after a few minutes that he had gone very pale.

"Are you in pain sweetie?"

"No… I just realised I have to face Dad yet."

Kay had found Lynnie and they had cried together. When Kay had pulled herself together she rose and spoke, "I'll go and see him again, send your Mum out to you OK?"

Lynnie sniffed and nodded, "Thanks…"

"Nothing to thank me for I'll send Mum to you."

When Kay went back in, they were just getting his bed prepared to move him to a private room. Kay mouthed a thank you to Sue and nodded outside that Lynnie needed her Mum. David had been looking past his Mum to see Lynnie and when he realised she wasn't coming in he said nothing.

"I'll just go and see Lynnie." Sue said as she left the ward.

"Is she..?" he asked his mum when they were alone again.

"She's alright. Mad as hell with you and scared too. I know how she feels what were you thinking David?"

When he didn't reply Kay sat down and took his hand in her own, "Come on son; tell me what's been going on."

"I expect you three have already talked about me."

"I know the bare bones but I want to know what you were thinking when you tried to drive home over the drink drive limit."

David turned his head away and refused to answer. Eventually and after losing her patience Kay stood up to leave.

"I'll come back later with some of your things but if you think the silent treatment is going to work with your Father you are kidding yourself."

Sue saw Kay steam out of the ward.

"What's going on?"

"I need to go home and cool off and get him some stuff for the night."

"I'll drive you and trouble you for a coffee. Lynnie will want to come back as well."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

This time Kay sat in the front with Sue. She was silent and Sue knew she was fuming. When she pulled up in the Block driveway she spoke,

"I'll make us a coffee and then gather some things for him."

"I'll help." said Lynnie.

"How about you pack a bag for him and I talk to your Aunt?"

Kay turned to Sue as they walked inside, "Oh yeah so you're my sister now?"

"Might as well be I couldn't love you, Brendan and the kids more if you really were, and that doctor annoyed me! Trying to keep one of us out so I decided sod him, we are family."

"You might live to regret that, he'll have a record now…"

"Not if I can help that he won't."

"He drove while under the influence, he deserves one."

"He made a mistake Kay, and he didn't hurt anyone but himself. I'll call Piers he can get our lawyer on to it."

"I need to call Brendan. He'll be home soon."

"You call him then and I know my way around your kitchen I'll make us coffee."

When Kay clicked her phone off and walked in to her kitchen Sue was seated at the table with Lynnie and she joined them. Sue pushed a mug towards her, "I dusted the top with some cocoa powder, figured you might need some chocolate. How did he take it?"

"Badly. He'll meet us at the hospital when we go back."

"Doesn't he have Chris and Evie with him?"

"He's dropping them at a friend's on the way. They will walk home together."

"He doesn't want to come home first?" Asked Lynnie.

Kay just shook her head and Sue shot Lynnie a warning look which Kay saw.

"It's OK. He's just mad as hell. I expect you'll be able to hear him from your place tonight."

When they had finished their coffee and gathered there equilibrium Kay checked what Lynnie had packed for David and commented, "You do know my son well."

Lynnie smiled shyly.

"I'll take myself, it's getting late and there is no need for you to come again."

"I'm not arguing this point. I will drive you and Brendan can drive you home. Lynnie wants to see David again anyway."

Kay sighed, "Thank you but it might get ugly when Brendan arrives."

"I've seen angry men before."

Kay nodded and they made their way to Sue's car.

By the time they arrived David had been moved to a private room and his wrist had been x-rayed. He was lucky, it wasn't broken but he did have a nasty sprain and his arm was still supported by a sling.

"Luck of the drunk." Commented Kay.

"He doesn't look very lucky to me." Observed Sue.

She was right he didn't. He looked decidedly pale and a little green around the edges, His eyes were closed when they arrived and Lynnie whispered, "He's asleep we should leave Mum."

He groaned and opened his eyes, "I'm not asleep but I wish I was my head is killing me."

"Oh you poor thing." Lynnie moved forward to embrace him but she stopped when she heard Brendan's voice at the door.

"He has a hangover, nothing more and he deserves it."

"Oh yeah, Dad arrived a few minutes ago, he went to talk to the doctors."

Kay moved to Brendan's side, "I know you are angry but he does have a head injury too."

"And whose fault is that? I'm sorry Lynnie, Sue thank you for everything today but now I need some time alone with my idiot son. You too Kay, I need to talk to David alone." He moved forward to hug Kay, "Let Sue drive you home."

"Don't be too hard on him, he's hurting." She whispered to him.

"It will be hard but I need to tell him some things… about me."

Kay nodded her understanding. The children didn't know much about Brendan's past, snippets only, but now if he felt it was time to reveal some more to his first born Kay wouldn't stand in his way.

"Come on, I'll take you home." Sue said as she steered Kay and Lynnie out of the room. As she closed the door behind her Kay seemed to deflate and she leant against the wall.

"This is going to be horrible."

"Listen, I'll take Lynnie home and I'll wait with you at yours; as soon as Brendan gets home I'll leave. It'll be alright."

Kay nodded and let Sue lead her out. Lynnie was very quiet on the journey home and when Sue dropped her home she turned a tear stained face to Kay and said, "I really am very sorry. I never imagined all this would happen."

Kay nodded, "It's really not your fault. David chose how he responded to what happened. He needs to grow up."

As Sue pulled away she added to Kay, "Neither of them has behaved well. Don't go heaping all the blame on David or taking any of it yourself. Lynnie behaved badly and so did David and I'm quite sure that Jeremy knew what he was doing as well."

When they got back to the Block's, Chris and Evie were home and had cooked them all some dinner. They made Kay have some and Sue ate as well after calling Piers.

"Piers has been making calls all evening. Our lawyer will defend David and Piers has called in some favours to try and get a lenient judge for him."

"Court. He'll have a record."

"Not necessarily. If he can get a fine and community service it won't affect anything."

"Maybe."

"We need something to take your mind off it all." Sue stood up and browsed the Block's extensive DVD collection. Ahhh here, Letters to Juliet, that'll work." She put it on and they watched together until Sue heard Brendan's Freelander pull up outside.

"Time for me to make myself scarce I think."

"Thank you. I'll text you before I go to bed."

"Please do. If I don't answer it just means I'm asleep; it's been a long day but I'll call you in the morning."

She passed Brendan in the hallway and he thanked her again, "Go easy on her OK? She's in as much as a state now as she was when she first heard."

"So am I. THAT was a hard conversation to have with your child."

Sue hugged Brendan, "I know. It must have been. Sleep well everything will seem better in the morning."

"Thank you."

He closed the door after Sue and went in to Kay.

"How did it go?"

"It was horrible but I've told him a few things about back when I was thirty. Pointed out that one wrong turn at any age can really stuff things up for you."

"How was he?"

"He's sore. He's sorry. He's mad at himself and he's scared. All being well he will be discharged tomorrow after the police have seen him and taken a statement."

"Piers has called in some favours. Brendan?"

"Yes?"

Kay's voice shook with emotion, "It will be OK… won't it?"

Brendan moved to Kay and hugged her.

"I'm sure we'll get through it. Piers is helping and Sue has been a rock today."

"I said I'd text her."

"Well do that and then…" He cupped Kay's chin with his hand, "Time for bed I think. Tomorrow is a new day."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sue's evening had been considerably worse.

Almost as soon as she had walked through the front door Lynnie had fallen apart. Sue had been expecting it. Lynnie had been strong as long as she could for Kay's benefit but now she needed to cry on her Mother's shoulder.

Piers was angry with David and had made his opinion of 'The Idiot' clear to Lynnie. Yes Piers loved David and most of his anger centred on how David had made his daughter feel but his outburst of anger to Lynnie when she had arrived home had only served to upset her further.

The house was quiet now. Everyone but Sue and Lynnie were in bed and asleep. They were in the snug and Sue had asked for a fire to be lit purely for the comforting glow it gave off. It had now all but died out but she couldn't get up to poke it or add more fire wood as finally Lynnie's sobs had abated and she was almost asleep with her head in her Mother's lap.

Lynnie was terrified. She was fully aware that David had been lucky and indeed so had she. She'd nearly lost him. It was a little after 2am and Sue was cold. Lynnie had finally properly fallen asleep and she heard someone moving about upstairs. It was Jenny. She hoped her eldest daughter still kept her phone on and texted her asking her to bring down some fleece blankets.

A few minutes later the snug door opened and Jenny stuck her head around the door, "You're up late!" She whispered.

Sue nodded, "I'll sleep down here with Lyn. I'm just too cold. Did you get blankets?"

"Yeah, here you are." Jenny first covered Lynnie before tucking a blanket around her Mum. "I'll go and get your pillow." She turned and left and returned a minute later with Sue's pillow from her bed.

"Is Dad asleep?"

"Yeah he's out for the count… and snoring. He was really mad earlier. He upset her more than she already was. David will be OK though… won't he?"

"Yes he will be. He was lucky… and so were we."

"Uncle Brendan and Auntie Kay must be, well, so upset."

"Kay is. Brendan is angry but he'll get over it and so will your Dad. Go on, you go back up to bed. We'll be fine down here now and thank you, you're a good girl."

"That isn't usually what you say when I leave my phone on overnight."

Sue smiled and nodded, "Well maybe that was something I was mistaken about. Sleep well."

Lynnie hadn't stirred during the exchange and Sue thought ruefully how tiring being upset was. She expected Kay and Brendan would be asleep now too; but she had been grateful to receive Kay's text saying they were OK and going to bed. She made herself comfortable and settled down to sleep herself.

Piers woke up a little after 8am and stretched out towards where he expected to find Susan. The bed was empty and cold and the sheets were not crumpled, her pillow was also missing. He slipped out of bed and after donning his robe he went downstairs to the kitchen. The twins Lucy and Kate were up and eating cereal.

"Hello girls, where's your Mum?"

"She's in the snug with Lynnie. They were both asleep when we got up." Replied Kate.

"I don't think they went to bed last night Dad." Added Lucy.

"No I don't think so either." said Piers thoughtfully. He felt a twinge of guilt at how he had gone off the night before at his daughter. It has cost his wife a comfortable night's sleep in her own bed and for that he was sorry. "Is Jenny up yet?" he asked.

The girls shook their head.

"Well it's the weekend. Just as well really, given the circumstances."

"David will be alright won't he?" Questioned Kate. All the girls loved David but not quite the way Lynnie always had.

"He will be pumpkin. He's a bloody fool but he'll be alright."

"You swore!" Said Lucy, the quieter of the twins.

"Yes Lucy I did, and I expect I will again before the day is done. When people who are supposed to be grown up behave badly it makes the real grownups angry and of course we are left to pick up the pieces."

Piers left it until around 10am to take Sue a coffee and as he opened the door he realised she was awake and talking on her mobile. Sue waved him away and Lynnie asked for a coffee too which he returned soon after with. Sue covered the mouthpiece of her phone and whispered to Piers, "Thanks love. It's David," and when Piers opened his mouth to retort she gave him a look which stopped him in his tracks.

"Dad please don't." was all that Lynne said and he nodded and retreated back to the kitchen.

Sue was talking to David, "Of course I'll come and pick you up but I'm telling your Mum and I'm taking you home and Lynnie will be coming with me as well."

David had no choice but to agree. He wouldn't be discharged without a ride home and he had no wish to ask his parents to collect him.

Sue placed a call to Kay.

"Hey, how was your night."

"Rough, yours?"

"Also rough. Your son has asked me to collect him and bring him here rather than home. I've told him I will take him home."

"He doesn't want to come home?"

"He's scared Kay."

"What does he think we will do to him?"

"Lecture him and make him feel bad. What he doesn't seem to realise is I will do the same and probably be a lot harsher. I had Lynnie crying on me till gone 2am, we slept downstairs in the snug."

Kay sighed.

"No don't say it. I already know and I'll see you soon with your boy in tow."

"Thank you Sue."

When they arrived at the hospital it was to find a very sombre and glum David waiting for them. Lynnie rushed forward and embraced him and he winced as he returned her hug.

"Oh I'm sorry, does it hurt?" She asked.

"Yeah a bit but I'll live."

"More by luck than judgement."

"Mum!"

"Well it's true and bloody good job that it hurts David. Might make you think next time."

"There won't be a next time." He looked up and Sue could see tears shining in his eyes. She softened her tone, "Let's get you home, there are some people there who really want to see you."

"Auntie Sue?"

"Yes?"

"Please can we go back to yours first? Please… I'm just not ready to face Dad. He told me some stuff last night… I just need some time… please."

"Mum?"

Sue sighed and looked from her daughters face and back to David's,

"I suppose it will give you two time to talk."

"Yes, yes it will Mum. Thank you Mummy!"

"Thanks Auntie Sue."

"But I'm telling your parents. And I'm telling you, the longer you put this off the worse it is going to get. You can't hide out at ours forever."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

When they arrived home Susan steered David in to the snug. It was a small room and Piers rarely used it as the four girls used it to watch television and play console games in. David noted the blankets and pillow and instantly felt guilty; someone had slept downstairs last night and he wondered who and why.

"Yes Lynnie and I slept down here last night."

"Oh God I'm sorry. I really mucked up didn't I?"

Sue nodded, "I'm sorry, and as much as we all love you… yeah you did. What were you thinking?"

"I don't know. I asked myself that a hundred times last night. I just don't know. I went for a drive and saw a pub. I went in, got served and, well I thought I'd be OK if I drove home slowly."

"David you were pissed."

"I really thought I'd be alright."

"No use debating this. You were wrong."

David nodded and Lynnie came in with coffees for them both.

"I'll leave you two to it." Said Sue and then left.

David looked down and nursed his coffee mug. Lynnie seated herself next to him and stayed quiet for a few minutes before saying, "The man I love would go and face the music at home."

"If that's me, then the man you love doesn't deserve you."

"Of course it's you, you big dummy. David what happened?"

"I don't know. I went for a drive to calm down and saw a pub. I went in and had a drink. I swear it was only going to be one… but, yeah well I thought I'd be OK driving home slowly."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"A little. I just lost control and I remember putting my hands up to cover my face. I guess that is when I did the wrist in."

"I'm sorry David."

"No don't you dare say sorry. I am. I behaved like a bloody idiot."

"That's what Dad's been calling you."

"He must hate me."

"No he doesn't hate you. We just all got scared. He's sorted out a lawyer for you and called in a few favours. He wouldn't have bothered if he hated you. I'm fairly certain my Dad did dumb stuff when he was young too."

"I'll have to thank him properly. You said the man you loved would go home and face the music."

"Yes he would."

"I love you too Lynnie and I will ask your Mum to take me home. Will you come over later or tomorrow?"

"Call me when you've spoken to them I'd love to come over when the air has cleared… I'm not sure your Mum is very happy with me."

"She loves you too you know and I made yours sleep down here all night and she still came and got me. They are very forgiving women our Mothers."

"Should I ask mine to drive you home?"

"Oh God, I'm not looking forward to this but, yes I guess so."

"There is just one thing I want to do first."

Lynnie moved closer to David and took his coffee mug from him. She placed it on the side table and kissed him. At first she was gentle but she parted his lips and deepened the kiss and her hands ran up and under his shirt. She teased his nipples with her fingers and only broke the kiss when she felt him hard and sticking in to her stomach. She laughed and said, "Maybe I should wait to go and get Mum?"

David was embarrassed, "Yeah I think so, sorry about that."

Lynnie blushed before replying, "I'm not."

She waited several minutes until David had his voice and pants under control and then went to ask her Mother to drive him home.

When Sue dropped him home, she briefly went inside with him and spoke to Kay.

"The kids seem fine. I left them in the snug for a bit and I think they've both apologised. Anyway he asked if I'd mind if Lynnie came back here later, I don't if you are OK with it. Somehow I don't think either of them will be going in to uni tomorrow."

"I'll get him to call her when the dust settles, and thank you so much. I don't know what I'd have done without you the last couple of days."

"No need to thank me. If it wasn't for you I and two of my babies wouldn't be here today to help you."

"Don't."

"It's true, and neither of us keeps score, I know that, but you need reminding sometimes and Piers hasn't forgotten that either. Now go and see to your son. We'll talk again when I drop Lynnie over."

David had walked in to the family room and dropped his bag and he and Brendan were just standing looking at each other.

"I'm sorry Dad."

Brendan nodded, "I know. But you need to say that to your Mum too."

Kay was just behind David and he turned to her, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah I know, go and unpack and call Lynnie; Sue said she wants to see you later."

David picked up his bag and went upstairs to his room, he'd have to make sure he thanked his Auntie Sue she really did seem to be on his side but his Uncle Piers was another matter. Lynnie had said he was calling him a bloody idiot. Well he had been one, and he had the scars to prove it so he'd just have to work on changing that perception of him.

He called Lynnie and arranged for her to come over in an hour. He needed a shower; he stank of the hospital. That done he tidied up and changed his sheets and waited for Lynnie to arrive.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Lynnie herself had also showered and now as she selected her underwear her mind wandered to David's erection. She had known exactly what she had been doing when she kissed him but she was still a little nervous. She was a virgin and she thought David was too; at least to her knowledge he had never been out with anyone but her, and they had never progressed beyond kissing and cuddling.

She had selected a pure white lacy bra which had matching knickers and now as she surveyed herself in her full length mirror she decided she needed something heavier than her normal fragrance. She called to her Mother who knocked on her door and when Lynnie said "Come in" she opened the door and looked in. Sue gave a small gasp; her hand went to the packet she had secreted in her pocket.

"What's wrong Mum?"

"Nothing love. Just not seen you in your underwear for a while have I? You are quite the young woman."

"It needs something else."

"Clothes?"

Lynnie laughed, "No I meant I do. Can I borrow your perfume Mum?"

Sue went in and closed the door behind her. She walked behind Lynnie and placed her hands on her shoulders, "Why so much trouble sweetheart? You are only going to Auntie Kay's."

Lynnie blushed and mumbled, "I just wanted to look nice for David. I need to make all this up to him… If I hadn't kissed Jeremy…"

"It was just a kiss Lyn; don't take all the blame on yourself." She leant in to whisper, "Your own scent will be perfect. David is used to and likes that. It's in your bathroom."

When Lynnie left to apply her perfume Susan smirked to herself, she knew exactly what her daughter had planned and slipped the packet from her pocket and in to her daughters handbag. She added some spare underwear as well… just in case. At least they would be safe.

Sue watched as her daughter selected a fresh pair of jeans and a crisp white camisole top and she pointed out her strappy heels would look good as well. Lynnie left her hair loose and applied just a touch of makeup before turning to her Mother and asking, "How do I look?"

"Stunning. David is a lucky boy."

"I'm ready then."

"Don't forget your bag."

Lynnie picked it up and the two women left to make the short drive to the Block's. In the car Sue said to Lynnie, "Call me when you want collecting and if Auntie Kay asks you to stay over, the morning will be fine."

Lynnie blushed again before replying quietly, "Thanks Mum."

When they arrived Sue got out too and after Lynnie had gone upstairs to see David Sue whispered conspiratorially to Kay, "I think you have a houseguest for the evening Kay. Tonight could be a very special one for the kids. Happy they are both under one of our roofs. Lynnie doesn't have any tutorials tomorrow so a day off Uni won't hurt if she wants to stay here with David."

"I had a feeling she might be. David has changed his sheets, one handed as well. I'll put out a spare toothbrush and give them plenty of privacy."

"Things alright here now?"

"Last night was a bit tense but David is tired and I think we both need to remind our men that they have made mistakes as well. Brendan certainly has no right to be name calling and Piers, well didn't he show up drunk as a skunk at the flat one time?"

"Yes he did. I will remind him about that later. He drove too and just got lucky he wasn't caught."

"I should go and finish dinner."

"Ah making them sit through that first?"

"Yes I am! And I've made sure David has what is necessary in his room."

"Good for you. Lynnie has some too in her handbag. Get her to call me when she wants a ride home."

"I will and thanks again Sue… for everything."

"If these two get themselves sorted and then married that will be all the thanks I need. Bye sweetie...love you."

Dinner was a trial for David and Lynnie. There was nothing wrong with the food but they were tense and wanted to be alone. Lynnie cut up David's meat for him as his wrist was still sore and there were that many furtive glances and touches under the table that as soon as their plates were clear Kay excused them both.

David locked his bedroom door behind him.

"Sorry about that."

"It's OK we do need to eat as well."

They moved and pressed their lips together. When they broke the kiss to breathe both spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry, I love you."

David laughed, "I love you more and I'm sorrier."

"Not possible" Lynnie moved in again and deepened the kiss, parting his lips and exploring his mouth with her tongue all the while guiding him towards his bed. They sat on the edge and her hands strayed to his fly,

"Buttons" she breathed at him. "I have to tell you how scared you made me. I need you to understand I can't go through that again. I really can't."

"I know I'm so sorry. Really I am. If I could change it, any of it….I promise to never scare you again as long as I live."

"And that better be a long time."

"Will you be with me every day of that long life darling?"

"What? No separate holidays?" she giggled.

"Absolutely not!" he growled as he took her in a mind melting kiss. When he had struggled out of his sling he asked her, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Lynnie smiled that secret smile women have smiled since time began and replied, "I'm sure. I have wanted to do this with the man I love for a very long time."

He winced as he moved his bandaged wrist.

She kissed it saying, "Does it hurt?"

"A little."

Lynnie began to kiss all his cuts and bruises.

"I'll kiss them all better."

She had undone all his buttons and he was now stroking her skin under her clothes. She helped him shed his t shirt and she slipped off her camisole revealing her white lacy bra. David gasped and they rolled on to his bed.

Lynnie's nipples were visible inside her bra and standing as hard and erect as he was. She ran her hand down inside his jean fly and snaked her hand in to his boxers, grasping his length in her hand as he fumbled with her straps. He lowered them and revealed her pert, creamy breasts as she helped him shimmy out of his jeans and boxers.

She rose and stepped out of her own jeans and panties and returned to kissing as he pointed out new areas on his body that hurt.

"It hurts here, and here," he indicted his chest and his belly button.

"And here?" She grasped his rock hard shaft again and took out the packet of condoms she knew her Mother had supplied, "It's time."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"You're really sure?"

"Yes. Aren't you?"

"Oh I am but I just wanted to be sure you are ready. We've not done this before."

"I'm ready."

David tore open the packet and rolled the condom down over his throbbing cock. They were lying side by side and began to kiss one another with a new hunger and passion. Hands flew over skin and he caressed and rolled her nipples in a hand before lowering his good hand to her entrance and rubbing her curls. She pushed against his palm and moaned in to his mouth as she moved his tip to her lips.

David rolled her on to her back and straddled her and gently lowered himself inside her. She gasped as he breached her maidenhead. He paused but she raised her legs around him and pulled him down in to her.

Neither had any experience and David had been ready to explode when he had first seen her in her lacy white underwear but he tried to hold himself back until she was ready.

She was moaning each time he thrust inside her and by squeezing his base he had managed to stop himself from ejaculating but as she shuddered and tightened around him he hadn't been able to hold back and had explosively filled his condom.

Lynnie lowered her legs and David rolled off her and lay gasping on his back.

"That was… Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine but I need to use your bathroom."

When she rose to get up David spotted blood on his sheets,

"You're bleeding. I did hurt you."

"That's normal. I wasn't sure that I would bleed given how much riding I have done but I promise this is normal. Give me a minute OK?"

He nodded and while she was absent he pulled off his condom and wrapped it in a tissue. When she didn't come out he got up and knocked on the en suites door and went in,

"You OK?"

"Yes I was just thinking of taking a shower. You could join me."

David opened his vanity unit and pulled out a fresh packet of condoms,

"I wondered why Mum had got me these. Do you suppose…?"

Lynnie nodded,

"I think so. My Mum put a pack in my bag… and some spare knickers… and on the way here she said if Auntie Kay invited me to stay it would be fine. They've been scheming."

"Then we have their blessing."

"Well our Mother's blessings anyway," laughed Lynnie.

"Oh God… Sir Piers!"

"Mum will handle him, come here." Lynnie pulled David to her and in to the shower cubicle with her.

Meanwhile at the Pomfrey home the rest of Lynnie's family were finishing up their evening meal in their small family dining room. Sue never used the formal dining room unless Piers was entertaining dignitaries or business associates that he wanted to intimidate or impress.

She always laughed when he did that to people. She remembered how he had tried to impress and even intimidate her when they first met. She only hoped he had more success with his business contacts.

"I take it Lynnie will be in late tonight?" Piers asked his wife.

"Very late if I know my sister." Said Jenny with a cheeky grin.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Piers with concern.

"Jennifer, dear, don't you have to get ready for your meeting at the University tonight? Run along. You two may be excused too and you can watch that movie on TV that you wanted to see if you go into the snug and don't argue over the remote."

Lucy and Kate didn't need to be told twice. A movie on a school night was a rare treat even though they were in high school now. They raced off yelling "Thanks mum" as they went.

"What's going on darling?" said Piers as he helped his wife clear the table. Sue didn't believe the staff should do every menial task in the home either.

"After we clear up why don't we take a walk down to the stables? We haven't visited River since she had that last foal and it will be her last foal too. She's too old now to be having babies. A bit like me."

"You are not old my darling. You get more beautiful every day."

He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. "But I am glad you aren't hankering for any more children. I couldn't bear it if..." he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I know sweetheart. It's OK. Come on let's take a walk." She grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl as they headed for the kitchen door. Her mare was a sucker for a nice apple.

She took her husband by the hand and they walked out into the garden as dusk fell and the garden lighting came on automatically.

Piers knew his wife very well and knew there was something she wanted to tell him.

"What's wrong my love?"

"Nothing, honestly but there is something I need to tell you and it might... upset you."

He looked at her calmly and waited for the bad news.

"Lynnie and David ... are ... spending the night together. Their "first" night together... At Kay and Brendan's... With Kay's and my blessing...They are in love and they have been putting each other through hell but things are going to be fine now and we felt that they needed to be...together...don't be mad ok?" Sue had said it all in such a rush that it took Piers a moment to assimilate everything she had said.

"Are you telling me that as we speak that reckless idiot is ... is ...DEFLOWERING MY DAUGHTER!"

"Yes that is what Kay and I both HOPE is happening. And before you go slinging names around about David, who might I remind you, you really do love, I'd like you to think back to a certain night when you turned up at my apartment IN YOUR CAR, drunk as a skunk and begging me to forgive you for some misdemeanour."

"I don't recall that." He said but he was very sheepish and Sue knew he was lying.

They had reached the stables by now and Sue walked over to give the apple to her mare and stroke her on the forelock. "Hey there old girl. How are you doing tonight huh?"

"Piers, they are of age and they have loved each other since they were conceived. You must have known this day would come. I'm surprised they have waited this long actually and I'm fairly sure that is down to David and his respect for her and for you. Please be happy for them. Kay and I are ecstatic and we're sure this is going to be a turning point for their relationship."

"You can say THAT again!" Piers was torn. He did love David and having been reminded by his beautiful wife that ALL men are reckless idiots when it comes to the women they love he could hardly continue to bear the lad a grudge for the car accident but it is always a confronting moment when a man realises that he is no longer THE man in his daughters life anymore.

Just as he was formulating a perfectly rational argument for installing a moat around the manor to prevent "boys" from ever coming near his other daughters, he realised that his wife was tugging him by the hand towards a hay filled but otherwise empty stall at the end of the warm stable block.

"I've locked the door this time. Why don't we spend a little quiet time out here? The twins will be occupied for at least another hour and the staff has gone for the night. It's been a while since you tumbled me in the hay." She said coquettishly.

"Why Lady Pomfrey I do believe you are trying to distract me." He said smiling as he followed her unresistingly.

"Well it would be more fun than talking all night, don't you think?" she said as she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Definitely my love." He hauled her closer and began kissing her with as much passion as he had felt for her the first time he had done it. His heart's ability to continue to grow in love for this woman never ceased to amaze him.

Their hands flew as they undressed each other with practised skill. Piers lowered her to the hay after throwing a rug down to protect her skin and then followed her down.

Hands and mouths covered every inch of each other's body and as Piers moved down her body he dragged his tongue across her sensitised skin and made her writhe in ecstasy. Her moans encouraged him to delve between her thighs and run his tongue through her folds.

Sue shuddered as she felt her climax building but she didn't want to leave him behind so she reached out to stroke his erection with her hand and rubbed the pre cum at the tip around his turgid tip.

"God Susan! I love when you do that to me!" he screamed as he repositioned his cock at her entrance and waited for her to open her legs wider.

"Now darling!" she said breathlessly as he drove home and impaled her with his heat.

They rocked together in increasing passion until their sweat slicked bodies stiffened and they came together screaming each other's names.

As they lay in each other's arms and regained their breath Piers rolled and gazed at the woman who had changed his life and made it so much richer. How could he deny David the chance to experience that with a woman born of his loving wife? He suddenly realised that his daughter had the chance to be the making of a fine man and he also knew that David would love his girl as much as Piers loved her mother.

"If David loves Lynnie even half as much as I love you darling, Lynnie will be cherished for the rest of her life. I guess I can live with that."

"She's a lucky young woman. He adores her."

"He's the lucky one...and if he ever forgets that..."

"Yes dear, whatever you say." She smiled at her husband and kissed him again. They had plenty of time and Sue didn't think the young ones should have ALL the fun tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Similar thoughts were running through Kay's head as she and Brendan were watching TV in their living room. Christopher and Evie had long since gone to bed and she had checked on them both. They were both sound asleep.

When she had checked on them she had heard water running in David's en suite and didn't expect to see either him or Lynnie before the morning. She hoped Piers had taken the news well.

Brendan yawned, "When do I need to take Lynnie home? It's getting very late."

"You don't need to take her home she is staying."

"Oh is the guest room made up?"

"No, she is staying in David's room."

Brendan's eyes went wide, "Does Piers know this?"

Kay checked the clock on the mantle.

"I'm sure he does by now."

"You and Sue cooked this up didn't you? Does he have what he needs… protection wise?"

"Yes both from pregnancy and Sir Piers."

"I hope so."

"Sue knows how to handle her husband and so do I."

Kay trailed her hands down Brendan's shirt and began to undo his buttons. When she had exposed his nipples she teased them with her tongue until they stiffened and stood proud and erect on his chest. His breathing quickened but he managed to squeak, "David still needs to grow up before he starts sowing his seed around."

"David, my darling, is his Father's son and while every decision his Father ever made wasn't always the right one look at him now." As she spoke Kay had lowered Brendan's fly and was massaging his balls with one hand while stroking his length from base to tip with the other. "All David needs is what his Father needed… a good woman to stay on the correct path for."

No sooner were those words out of her mouth than she slid down his body and took him inside and teased him with her teeth and tongue.

"Oh God," groaned Brendan and he hauled Kay up and on to his lap. "Help me get these off," he said as he wriggled out of his jeans. Kay lowered her own trousers to the floor and Brendan all but tore her panties off her before lowering her on to his cock.

He lifted her top over her head and fumbled with her bra before tossing them to join the jeans piled on the floor. She moved slowly on him taking him to his tip before plunging back down on him. She could feel him coiling, ready to explode and she placed his hands on her bum so that he could raise and lower her harder and faster.

She moaned as he caught a nipple in his teeth and cried aloud as he bucked under her. Moving in perfect and well practised harmony they climaxed together each calling out the others name.

Kay laid her forehead on Brendan's as they regained control of their breathing. She gazed in to his chocolate brown eyes and felt her heart swell with love for the man she had been married to for a quarter of a century.

Staring back at her Brendan realised she was right. All their son needed was a love like she had shown him.

"If Lynnie loves our boy half as much as you and I love each other he'll be a very lucky man."

"He is, she does and she is lucky too. God I love that girl but I can't help thinking if she hadn't…"

"Don't. Who knows maybe David needed the shock, maybe she did. Who knows where I'd be if I hadn't gone ice skating that day. Where would any of us be? Things happen for a reason."

"You're right."

"I usually am."

"Don't you start with that!"

"What?"

"Nothing. Just something Sue say's about always being right; but I hope she is about how Piers will react to this or David may need to join the witness protection scheme!"

Kay stood up and gathered their scattered clothing, "Come on darling, it's bed time and please say nothing about her staying over in the morning!"

"I won't. I don't want to embarrass them, or incur my business partner's wrath."

David and Lynnie slept late, very late and they were woken by her phone signalling a text message had been received.

"Ohhh who could that be?" She groaned.

"It might be important, you should check."

She groaned again and disentangled herself from his embrace before rolling to retrieve her phone from her bag. She groaned again and snapped it shut without replying.

"Who was it?"

"No one."

"Yes it was, tell me."

"Jeremy."

David was silent for just a beat, "You should answer him."

"He only wants to know why I am not at Uni."

"So tell him." Grinned David cheekily.

She stood up and walked to David's window which she opened before deliberately tossing her phone to the ground.

"I have nothing to say to him." She looked down to see her phone in pieces on the garden path. "Whoops!"

David joined her and looked down.

"Yes whoops."

"I can get a new phone." She lowered her hands to his semi erect shaft, "Can I help you with this?" She asked as she gazed in to his chocolate brown eyes. Her eyes mirrored his own and David sighed contentedly as he lowered his mouth to hers saying,

"Anytime you want my love."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Kay had been up for some time now. She had seen Brendan off to work and Chris and Evie had left for uni and school. Chris was also at a uni close to home as he couldn't bear to leave his beloved piano behind. This had suited Kay as it meant she had both her boys still living at home long after she might have expected them to spread their wings. Now if she could just get Evie to stay at home as well…

She practised what she might say to her only daughter, "It's much cheaper to stay at home, and we can get you a car and…" She sighed. Whatever her daughter decided she would support and 2 out of 3 at uni and at home wasn't bad.

Kay checked the time; it was almost 11am, time to take the love birds a coffee.

Upstairs, coffee was the last thing on Lynnie and David's minds. They were kissing as if their lives depended on it and Lynnie's hands had worked David to his current rock hard state. They were still standing by the open window and David was braced against the window sill.

Lynnie pulled back from him to breathe and once again began to place kisses over all his cuts and abrasions. She worked her way down his chest and when she reached his belly button she traced around it with her tongue. Dropping to her knees she stroked along his shaft and took him inside her mouth. David groaned as she teased and nibbled him with her teeth, if he wasn't careful he would shoot himself down her throat.

"Lynnie" he groaned, "Lyn stop or I'll come."

She spoke around him, "That was my general idea."

"Oh God."

She carried on working him hard. If truth be told she was a little sore and hoped the lubrication of a shower with him later might help. She spoke again, "Take it David; we can try again in the shower."

She continued to coil around him with her tongue as she ran her lips up and down him. He jerked and placed his hands behind himself on the sill as he shuddered and shot himself down her throat crying "Oh God Lynnie YES!" as he came apart.

Kay was standing just outside David's door with two mugs of coffee in one hand and her second about to knock smartly on the door. She lowered her hand and tiptoed away with thoughts of an early night with Brendan rushing through her mind.

Returning to her kitchen with the mugs which she emptied and placed in the dishwasher she moved to her study and fired up her laptop. It was time to do some work after calling Sue and advising her to call around much, much later.

Upstairs the lovers were blissfully unaware that they had been heard and as David's orgasm left him Lynnie released him and wiped her mouth before standing up. He pulled her closer to him and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Thank you" he whispered to her, "But what about you?"

"In the shower, but David, be gentle I'm a little sore."

She took him by the hand and they entered his bathroom. He grabbed a condom from the open packet and turned on the water. The corner shower unit wasn't large but they had discovered yesterday that it was large enough for their needs.

As the warm water cascaded over their tight young bodies David pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply. He gently fingered her folds and felt her moisten at his touch. Her hands were in his hair and when he lowered his mouth to her breasts she anchored him there with her fingers, moaning as he slowly slid a finger inside her and circled her clit.

Her intoxicating smell was enough to awaken his cock and she could feel him firm and sticking in to her flat stomach. David slid down her body and to his knees; he pulled her down with him and turned her so that her back faced him. He pulled her on to his lap and nibbled and kissed her lobes and shoulders and then he shifted to unroll a condom down his length before slowly slipping inside her.

Moving his legs apart and together he was able to move gently inside her and she moaned as he kept up a slow lazy pace. His own orgasm was building and he cupped her breasts and rolled her nipples between his fingers until he felt her jerk and tighten around him. Her contractions triggered his own climax and he gasped and braced himself against the cubicles walls as her inner muscles milked him dry.

They stayed on the shower floor for some time until the water began to run cooler. They washed quickly and towelled up before lying down on his bed together.

"We should get up and have something to eat" whispered David.

"Mmmm, maybe later. I just want to stay here forever and cuddle you."

"Just cuddle?"

"For now."

Her voice was quiet and as David lay and held her he listened as her breathing slowed and evened out as she relaxed back in to sleep. He decided that food could wait until later. For now he was warm and comfortable and in the arms of the woman he loved.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

It was several hours later that David woke again. He was cold and stiff from having gone to sleep damp. He disentangled himself from Lynnie and pulled the duvet up and over her sleeping form.

Smiling to himself he slid out of bed and padded to his wardrobe and pulled on some clothes. He was ravenous and decided to go and cook them both some breakfast and coffee.

Kay was in her study and still working when she heard someone on the stairs and then in the kitchen. She decided to go and say good morning which she mentally amended to good afternoon after passing the Grandfather clock in the hallway.

"Good afternoon young man. Sleep well?"

David blushed deep red before answering, "Err, yeah we did and Lynnie is still asleep. I just thought I'd take her up some breakfast and coffee. I'm starving."

"Well it's after one I'm not surprised."

"She's missed uni."

"Auntie Sue said that didn't matter. I also hope she says this.." she held out the bits of Lynnie's phone, "…doesn't matter too. What happened to it?"

"Jeremy texted to ask why Lynnie wasn't at uni. I said she should answer him but she said she had nothing to say to him and threw it out of my window."

Kay raised an eyebrow.

"Honest Mum"

"Well she'll want the sim card still I'm sure and maybe its insured." Said Kay as she placed the pieces on the kitchen table. "I'll give the bits to Sue when she comes to collect Lynnie."

David was struggling with cooking due to his weak wrist.

"Let me do that you make the coffee."

When it was all ready Kay loaded two trays and David took one up while she followed him.

"I'll wait out here, you go and give her hers and come back for yours and I'll close the door behind you. Should I suggest Sue comes over at around 3?"

"Yeah we should be done by then. We'll need a lift to drama tonight and uni tomorrow… I don't think I'll be able to drive."

"Between us we'll make sure you all get to where you need to be."

"Thanks Mum."

"Go on in before this all gets cold."

He nodded and took his tray in before returning to retrieve the tray off Kay. She closed the door behind him and left immediately. As much as she loved them both she didn't need to hear them again.

David placed the second tray on his desk and carefully placed the first on his bed and waved the coffee mug under Lynnie's nose. She stirred and blearily opened her eyes.

"Ohhh" she groaned, "I'm starving, what time is it?"

"Almost 1.30 in the afternoon, your Mum will be here at about 3 so we need to eat and get you dressed."

She pushed herself up and gratefully took the mug of coffee from him and sipped at it.

"Mmmm thank you. Something smells good."

"I tried to make it myself but this," he held up his swollen wrist, "aches."

"You need that strapped and back in a sling."

"When we've eaten I'll let you fix me up. We'll need a lift to drama tonight and uni for a few days; it's the read through I don't want to miss that."

"I'm sure between our parents we'll get where we need to go. Are you ready to go back to uni already?"

"The longer I put it off the more I'll miss and the more people will question me."

"You've had a head injury David and you've got stitches. Maybe a day or two longer would be sensible."

David frowned, "But…" He caught himself before he said it.

"But what?"

He shook his head and winced slightly.

"But Jeremy will be there?"

He nodded slowly."

"You need to get past this David or he will haunt us forever. Haven't I proved I love you yet?"

"You have, I'm sorry. I'm past it."

"I suppose I should be flattered."

"That's a good way to look at it." He grinned cheekily and leant forward to wipe a trace of egg from her lip before kissing her. "Go with that thought."

He pushed his tray away ad sighed contentedly, "That feels better." He yawned again.

"You're still tired." Observed Lyn.

"Yeah a bit."

"And that is why you should take a day or two more away from uni."

"But I want to go to the read through with you."

"We can do that together and I'll stick my sim in an old phone until I can get a new one and I'll text you all the time OK?"

"Oh yeah, Mum took your phone indoors, it's on the kitchen table."

"Did you tell her what happened to it?"

"Yeah. I think she believed me."

"Course she did and now I need to get dressed."

When she was dressed she redressed David's wrist and put his sling back on for him before they went downstairs to wait for Sue. She arrived right on time and took one look at David and frowned, "You're as white as a sheet love. Tired?"

He nodded, he did feel washed out again.

Kay stretched out a hand and felt his forehead.

"You're not hot. It must be that bump on the head. I think you need to take a day or two more off."

"Yeah I might, but I want to go to drama tonight."

"Piers will drive you and I'll collect Evie when I get the girls Kay. You can put him back to bed. If you rest now maybe your Mum will let you out to drama tonight."

"Thanks Sue, oh and you'll be needing this" she said as she passed the bits of Lynnie's phone to her. Sue raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

"It fell off the window sill Mum."

"I'll ring the insurance up when we get home. Come on or we'll be late for the girls."

Sue and Kay moved to the front door leaving Lynnie and David to say goodbye.

"You'll go and have a sleep?" asked Lynnie.

"Yeah I will and maybe you can suggest to your Mum that she takes us to drama rather than your Dad?"

"He'll be fine with you but I'll suggest it." She kissed him and joined her Mother at the door before thanking Kay for her hospitality and leaving. Kay went back to her son.

"If you want to go to drama tonight I want you in bed and asleep now."

David sighed, "OK Mum. I am tired."

"It's that bang on your head. I'll get you up in time for dinner." She kissed his cheek, "Sleep well love."

In the car Lynnie asked her Mother, "David asked if you could take us to drama rather than Dad."

"No love your Dad will be doing it. David needs to get that meeting over with as soon as possible. He'll be fine and you'll be with him."

"Does Dad know I stayed over and…"

"Yes and yes."

"Is he… Um is he angry?"

"I dealt with that, he's fine sweetie."

"Thanks Mum,"

"The pleasure was all mine."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

David slept until his Mother woke him for dinner.

"Is everyone home?" He asked.

"Yes, your Father just got in."

"All in the dining room?"

"Yes, why love?"

"Not sure I'm quite ready for this."

"It's only dinner and we need to be as normal as possible David."

"This," he raised his wrist, "isn't normal, these," he tapped his head by the stitches, "aren't normal. My car is in the garage. I have a court case pending…" He held his head in his hands, "...nothing is normal Mum. Nothing."

Kay sat on her son's bed and took his damaged hand in her own.

"This" she rubbed his wrist gently, "will heal and so will this." she touched his head lightly. "The car is just bent metal and Uncle Piers has got you a fabulous lawyer. He thinks you'll get a fine, some points and Community Service which means no record, and I will accompany you to all of the hearings. I can't make all of this go away like I could when you were a little boy love, but it will be OK. And Lynnie has stood by you too."

"You'll come with me to court?"

"Of course I will love and to see the lawyer. Uncle Piers might tell you when your appointment is this evening."

"Does he have to drive us?"

"Yes love he does."

"And I suppose I have to come down to dinner?"

"Unless you want to miss the read through yes. If you are too ill for a family meal you are too ill to go out tonight and Lynnie would be so disappointed if you can't go."

"Alright Mum but don't leave me alone in there OK?"

"David, listen to me, everyone in that room loves you. If they say anything that you feel is insensitive or wrong just remember you scared us all."

"Even Dad?"

"Especially Dad! Now come on please before it all gets cold."

Kay stood up and still holding her hand David followed her in to the dining room and to dinner."

David was quiet but all his family were delighted to see him and Eve chattered away about her day at school which alleviated the groups stress. When the meal was over Kay squeezed her sons arm and whispered, "Talk to Dad" in his ear before saying more audibly, "Chris, Evie you two are on kitchen clean up duty with me."

David looked pleadingly at his Mother but she shook her head almost imperceptibly and left the room with his siblings in tow.

"Dad..." began David.

"Son, I'm not going to bite your head off but we do need to clear the air. You've not spoken to me properly since I spoke to you in the hospital."

"No, I know."

"Did I shock you?"

"A little."

"Good I meant to. I told you for two reasons. The first was so that you understood we all make mistakes and the second reason was so that you know it is possible to turn anything around if you want to."

David nodded.

"Did Mum help you?"

"I was lucky and… Miranda made a mistake that meant I was cleared… But when I came out my life wasn't easy. I was put on a programme that your Uncle Piers was in charge of and he saw my potential. I met your Mum when your Auntie Sue moved in with him. Mum was already Sue's friend. Now son, can we get back to normal please? While we don't hold with what you did, we'll all stand by you, you must know that."

"I know, I do, I'm… I'm just so tired."

"Go in to the living room, lie down until Uncle Piers gets here and if you feel well enough, go and enjoy your read through."

"Thanks Dad. I'll do that."

David got up and left to go and lie down and Brendan went in to the kitchen. Kay shooed the children away and approached him. She circled his waist with her arms and laid her head on his chest, "How did it go?"

"Brief, but I think we've cleared the air. He's tired and I told him to go and lie down on the sofa."

"He'll get stronger. He had a nasty bump. I hope he can go tonight he really wants to."

A short time later David was roused by his Dad lightly shaking his shoulder, "Lynnie's here."

"OK" he pushed himself up and walked to the hallway where Piers and Lynnie were waiting for him.

"You look like shit." Said Piers without preamble.

"Dad!"

"Well he does."

"Uncle Piers."

"David."

"Oh you two! Come on David." said Lynnie taking him by the hand.

"Look after him for me tonight Lynnie" called Kay after them.

"I will and we'll bring him straight home as soon as the read through is over."

David managed to get through the read through but fell asleep in the car on the way home. When they arrived at the Block's, Piers pulled right up to the front door and Lynnie got out to knock on it. Kay answered almost immediately; her face creased with concern at seeing Lynnie alone at the door, "Where's David? Is he alright?"

"He's in the car and asleep. Please don't let him go to uni tomorrow."

"Don't worry I won't."

"Can I come over after I've been in?"

"Of course you can love, we'll be here."

Lynnie shook David awake. He was a little disoriented. Kay and Brendan assisted him inside and up to bed where Brendan helped him to get ready for bed.

"He's asking for you Kay."

Kay went in and sat on the edge of his bed.

"How was the read through?"

"Good but hard work. I think I need tomorrow at home but Piers has got me an appointment at one with his lawyer."

"I'm sure we'll manage that. You sleep in and I'll get you up in good time. If you don't feel better tomorrow I'll get Dr Smith to check you over."

"OK, thanks Mum."

"Don't mention it." She placed a kiss on his forehead and said "Sleep well love," before leaving his room.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The following morning Lynnie was up early. She had slept fitfully and had decided to get up when it became obvious she wasn't going to manage any more sleep.

She was very uncomfortable after using the toilet and thought a shower might help banish the soreness she still nursed. She washed carefully and was dismayed to find she could barely touch herself at her entrance as she was so sore.

She blushed a little when she recounted how many times she and David had made love and put her tenderness down to that. Once she was dressed she went downstairs and found her Mother up and dressed and in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Good morning love, you're up early."

"So are you!"

"I have some errands to run so I thought I'd do them straight after I drop you all at your various destinations." Sue looked again at her daughter, "Are you feeling alright? You look a little flushed."

"Yeah I'm OK. I didn't sleep very well and I had a shower to wake me up. That is probably why I am flushed." She didn't ask the question she wanted to. While she knew that her Mother was aware she had lost her virginity she didn't want to ask if 6 times was too many in 24 hours? She secretly smiled to herself… It was no wonder David was tired.

"David will be alright you know. He's just recovering from that knock on the head."

She swung around shocked. Had her Mother read her mind? She knew her Mother and Auntie Kay seemed to do that but this was new!

"Huh?"

"Well it's him you were worrying about when you couldn't sleep wasn't it?"

"Oh yes, yes it was." She said with relief. "I've texted him good luck for later but I guess he must still be sleeping. He is seeing your lawyer at lunch time."

"Yes he is and that will go well too. He was a fool but he is young and it's first and hopefully last offence."

When finally her siblings were all ready, they all went out and Sue drove them, first to collect Chris and Evie, and then to their various destinations. Lynnie was quieter than usual and Sue noted that she was also still a little flushed.

At home in bed David had, in contrast, slept like a log. Now at just after 11am his Mother was shaking him awake and pressing a coffee mug in to his hands.

"Come on son, drink that and I'll cook you some brunch before we leave. Oh and have a shave and wear your suit today. How are you feeling today?"

"Yeah OK Mum, let me wake up first. What time is it?"

"Just after 11."

"Oh."

"Yes oh, you've been asleep for almost 14 hours so tell me how you feel!"

"Err, tired?"

"Right I won't cancel the appointment I made with Dr Smith then. You are seeing him at 4 this afternoon."

"Oh Mum, I'm OK!"

"Indulge me please I just want you checked. And now it is almost time to face the music."

David sighed, "Yes Mum." He knew there was no point in arguing anyway. His Mum was like a force of nature when she was worried.

"Thank you and hurry up and get ready!"

David sighed and swung his long legs out of bed. He blinked once or twice to clear his vision and decided that maybe his Mother was right and he should have Dr Smith look at him. He still felt fuzzy headed and he didn't think a day of rampant sex should be having an effect now.

He showered, shaved and dressed in his best suit before going down and asking his Mum to redress his wrist. He left the sling off as the swelling had reduced; all the wrist needed now was support.

After he had eaten they left together for his appointment with his Mum's words still ringing in his ears, "Time to face the music."

It was lunch time at uni and Lynnie felt awful. She had been running to the bathroom all morning and now she was doubled up in pain and clutching her stomach as one of her girlfriends dialled her Mother's mobile number.

"Hello Lynnie" Answered Sue.

"Um it's not Lynnie Mrs Pomfrey but she is here with me, it's Claire, Lynnie isn't feeling very well I think you should come and get her."

"Can you put her on Claire?"

"I'll try."

"Mum."

Lynnie's voice was strained and she was obviously in pain.

"Lynnie what's wrong?"

"My stomach Mum and my back they really hurt and I'm hot and it hurts to pee."

"Alright I'll come and get you. I'll meet you in the South car park as soon as I can."

She left immediately after grabbing a large bottle or water from the fridge. If she was right Lynnie needed to flush out her kidneys.

By the time she arrived in the car park Lynnie was seated on a bench with a group of her friends who were attempting to comfort her. She was clearly in a lot of pain. She was bent double clutching her stomach and had tears rolling down her face. Susan pulled up and jumped out of her car and moved to sit next to her daughter.

"Come on sweetie, we'll get you home. Thank you girls for taking care of her. Which one of you is Claire?"

"I am."

"Thank you for calling me. She really does need to be at home in bed."

Susan helped Lynnie in to the car and buckled her in and after she had buckled herself in she passed her the bottle of water, "Try and drink all of this down on the way home. As soon as we get in I'll get you some ibuprofen and I'll call Dr Smith and see if he can squeeze you in to his afternoon surgery."

"What do you think it is Mum?"

"Some sort of bladder infection I'd say."

Lynnie sighed, "It really hurts Mum."

"I know, they always do, keep drinking."

When she pulled up outside she helped Lynnie indoors and lay her down on the sofa in the snug before grabbing pain killers for her and the phone to call the surgery.

"He can see you just after 4 this afternoon, until then you need to drink lots and I'll get you a hot water bottle for your stomach and a cool wash cloth for your head. Try and get some rest, I'll check on you frequently."

"Thanks Mum."

Susan closed the door behind her and smiled. Lynnie seemed to be on the verge of asking her a question and then stopping herself. She could imagine what that question would be and wondered if she'd be brave enough to ask her or wait until she had seen the doctor.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

David's meeting with the lawyer had been anything but pleasant. It wasn't that the man was unkind or had frightened David in any way but it seemed inevitable he'd have to do community service and that would mean time away from Lynnie.

His phone in his pocket kept buzzing at him; he had switched it to vibrate and it seemed someone wanted to get a hold of him. He could hardly dig it out of his pocket and check it here so he just sat as quietly as he could and agreed with what his Mother and Mr Francis were saying while he willed the hour to be up. He tried to stifle his yawns as best he could; he wasn't bored he was just so damn tired.

When at last Mr Francis stood up and extended his hand to him he stood up so fast as to make himself giddy and when his Mother touched his arm and looked at him questioningly he managed to squeak out a thank you before all but running out of the room. He leant against the wall in the corridor outside the room and checked his phone while hearing his Mother apologise for his behaviour.

She came out and swept along the corridor and nodded at him rather disapprovingly to follow her. Once outside she rounded on him,

"That was a bad show David! After all Sue and Piers have done for you, you can't even behave properly, how many times did you yawn in there? And was that your phone I could hear buzzing?"

"Lynnie's not well."

David knew that was mean of him. Lynnie was like a daughter to Kay but he wanted to distract her and it had been her texting him to say she had gone home with bad stomach pains.

"Lynnie? What's wrong with her?"

"She's at home with bad stomach pains and other things I'm too much of a gentleman to mention."

"David?"

"No Mum, you'll have to ask Sue! Some things I can't tell you!"

He was worried sick. From what Lynnie had told him he had hurt her at the weekend. He hadn't meant to but she was cramping, she could hardly touch herself and it hurt to pee. What had he done to her?

On the way home Kay kept her own consul and as soon as they arrived home she called Susan. David had been texting all the way home and had relieved her and himself when he had told her that Lynnie was feeling better after some ibuprofen and lots of water. That had told Kay what was likely wrong with Lynnie as well.

"Hey Sue how is Lynnie?"

"She's feeling a bit better but Dr Smith can fit her in just after 4 today. I think she needs an antibiotic."

"David is seeing him at 4 today."

"Is he still sleepy?"

"Yes and so rude! He wouldn't tell me what was wrong with Lyn just said I should ask you."

"Well he might feel this is his fault."

"Why, what has he done now?"

"Kay! He hasn't done anything wrong, well apart from have that crash."

Kay sighed, "Sorry, no he hasn't done anything else yet."

"And neither will he. Anyway I'm pretty sure Lynnie has a bladder infection and he might possibly blame himself for that, even though we both know that isn't why she has an infection, it's just a coincidence."

"Yes but the way he is behaving I might just let him sweat on it a bit longer!"

"You're mean."

"Yep, I guess I'll be seeing you at the doctor's surgery later."

"I guess so, I'd offer to car share but I think we'll have to do the whole pee in a bottle thing and get to the chemist as well before it closes."

"That's fine I'll just see you there."

Kay and David arrived a few minutes before Sue and Lynnie and David was shocked by how ill Lynnie looked. He sat by her and kept whispering how sorry he was to her but her pain killers had all but worn off and she wasn't interested in his apologies. When his name was called he insisted that Lynnie take his earlier slot and she did manage to whisper, "Thank you" to him.

"She looks awful Mum, what have I done to her?"

"What do you mean?"

David flushed, "Well err… Nothing."

Kay didn't pursue it. Since seeing Lynnie clearly in a great deal of pain he hadn't yawned once. Maybe all he needed was something else to focus on and to take his mind off his own problems.

When Sue and Lynnie came out of the consulting room he stood up and rushed to her.

"You've got a prescription. What did he say?"

"Shhh not here. I'll call you at home."

Sue looked over at Kay and nodded that it was what they had discussed and then said, "Talk to you later we need to get her script made up." and then they were gone.

David's name was called again and they went in. He just needed some rest, he still had a concussion and Dr Smith advised the rest of the week off uni and as it was the last week of term David reluctantly agreed that he would stay home and study there.

Arriving home Kay suggested he go and lie down in his room until dinner was ready. The other children were busy, Evie was doing homework but from the sound of laughter coming from the family room she was also talking to Kate and Lucy on MSN, Kay stuck her head around the door,

"Homework Eve!"

"I am Mum! It's a project for physics and I am working with Kate and Lucy."

"Your poor teacher!"

"We are allowed to work in pairs or groups. It's a project for the holidays but we wanted to make a start on it so that we have more time to ride and mess about over Easter."

"Well I can't really grumble about that then can I? Can you ask the twins if Auntie Sue is home yet?"

A few taps on the keyboard soon gave a positive reply, "Yes she is but Lyn's not well, does David know?"

"Yes he does. I'll call Auntie Sue. Do some work!"

Kay dialled Sue's number.

"Hey, how is she?"

"Oh hi, I've put her to bed with glasses of water and cranberry juice and she has swallowed her first antibiotic. She'll be OK in a day or two but he advised the rest of the week off uni and then it's the holidays so…she's at home for a while now. How did David get on?"

"He's upstairs too and has also been advised to stay off uni until after the holidays. He's still got a concussion."

"Well that's convenient for them both" laughed Sue.

"David is convinced he's hurt Lynnie."

"Well as his Mother that is your job to tell him otherwise."

"Do I have to? He's stopped thinking of himself since he thinks he's hurt her."

"Yes you do have to otherwise they will never get off their phones!"

"Well alright then I'll talk to him after dinner. I have a feeling he will want to come and play nursemaid to Lynnie tomorrow."

"He's always welcome here. I forgot to ask you earlier how did seeing Mr Francis go?"

"Pretty good actually. He seems to think if David enters a guilty plea now he won't even have to attend and he'll be able to get him a fine, some points on his licence and community service so that is what he will do."

"Brendan will be pleased."

"Yeah he is a bit worried about David right now, well so am I. I hope he's learnt his lesson."

"I'd say he has, and rather than driving him here tomorrow let him walk. It might teach him how life would be if he lost his licence."

"Good idea. It's not far and some fresh air might even do him good; and if it's raining so much the better!"

"You'll have to forgive him eventually you know."

"When it's all done and I know that he really is just getting a fine, some points and service I'll forgive him."

"You're a harsh woman!"

"Am not! Now go and see to your poor girl while I let my boy sweat a while longer."

After dinner Kay did talk to David and the poor lad squirmed and flushed with embarrassment. He still wasn't convinced though, and it wasn't until Sue took Lyn's phone off her for the night that either of them got any sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

When Sue and Piers went up to bed Sue crept in to Lynnie's room and after switching the phone to silent she placed it on her daughter's bedside cabinet. Yes, both Lynnie and David were adults but they both NEEDED to sleep and between them they hadn't had the sense to stop!

Sue wondered how long David would be staying with her daughter and decided to broach the subject with Piers. They were in bed and Piers was trying to sleep but Sue was wide awake and reading. Her mind kept wandering so with a sigh she lowered her book and spoke, "Piers?"

"Mmmm, yes?"

"Lynnie won't be going back to uni until after Easter."

"Uh huh, you said that at dinner darling."

"Well neither will David, and I know he wants to come over tomorrow and look after Lynnie."

Piers nodded, "That's sweet of him."

"Yes he is a sweet boy. I just wonder if he'll want to go home later."

"I'm quite sure he won't want to but they both need to rest or they'd both be at uni this week."

"He could rest here… with Lynnie."

Piers was wide awake now. "Darling, what are you suggesting?" he said almost growling.

"That David stays here with Lynnie." There she'd said it.

"What about the other girls?"

"Well Piers sweetie, Jenny is older than Lynnie…"

"Meaning?"

"Nothing." If Piers steadfastly chose to believe his eldest daughter was still a virgin who was she to shatter his illusions?

"Kate and Lucy are younger… much younger… still in High School… Year 10, barely 15, younger."

"I do realise that, but they do also live in the real world and they were here last weekend when Lynnie didn't come home. How do you think Kay coped with Chris and Evie who are also both younger than David?"

"Look my love, I do realise that all of our kids know what is going on but do I have to condone it? She's my little girl and as much as I like David it's a lot to ask me to relax and let them do...whatever they are doing, in the room down the hall." He was sitting up now and had a slightly petulant look on his face which Susan though was adorable. She also knew how to get around it. She smiled as she thought of the sacrifices a mother had to make for their daughters.

"Piers," she put down her book and glasses and rolled towards him sinuously, running her hand under his pyjama top and across his chest as she did. "Are you telling me that you would prefer they went off to some hotel or snuck away to be alone somewhere that we don't know in order to be together?" Her hands were working their magic and his eyelids were starting to close.

"Mmmm, I suppose not, but do I have to like it?"

"No darling, but you need to promise that you won't openly resent it. Lynnie adores you and she would be crushed to think that she was doing anything that you didn't approve of."

"Well then..."

"BUT!" Sue interrupted as she could see him mounting a plan. She slid her hand under the elastic of his pyjama bottoms now and Piers groaned in ecstasy as her fingers wrapped around his stiffening cock. "You can't keep them apart forever and if she had to she would go behind your back." Her hand was stroking up and down his now rock hard shaft. "And neither of you would be very happy if that happened, now would you?"

"Hmmm? Oh, no. No that would be bad I suppose. Oh god Susan that feels..."

Susan disappeared under the duvet and moved his pyjamas down his thighs. Piers groaned long and loud as he felt her tongue run from the base of his cock to the tip and back down. Her hands were stroking his balls at the same time and as Piers told her how much he loved her she took him deep into her mouth and he lifted off the bed screaming her name.

Her mouth worked him faster and faster and her hands were squeezing his balls and stroking him in time with her tongue. Piers reached down to anchor her head as he jerked and climaxed and shot himself hot and hard down her throat.

She felt him pulsating against her lips as he finished coming and relaxed back on his pillow.

With one last seductive caress of her lips she removed her mouth from his now softening cock and slid her body up along his. As her breasts trailed up his body Piers reached out and stroked them through her negligee.

"Is this a favourite?" he asked as he played with the straps.

"Not particularly, I've had it for years. Why?"

With that Piers ran his hands across the top of her bodice and tore the filmy lace and satin from her body in one movement. Before Sue had time to protest he fell upon her breasts and suckled her nipple with his mouth, his fingers tweaking the abandoned nipple as he switched from side to side like a starving man trying to eat everything at once.

As his cock hardened again Sue rubbed her folds against it and rose up over him till his head was stroking her clit.

She could feel her orgasm building and was repeating Piers name over and over until she was close to coming. Piers sensed the moment that the crest of the wave hit and surged into her. Impaling her so that she screamed in ecstasy.

"I love you Piers!" She said breathlessly as she climbed off of her husband and curled up next to him.

"I adore you my love. I am truly the luckiest man on Earth to have such a beautiful, sensual wife. I also have to say you have the most wonderful way of persuading me to do things your way." He said with a smile.

"Is that what I was doing darling?" she asked innocently. "I thought I was making love with my sexy husband."

"Hmmm, two birds with one stone more like. Not that I'm complaining, you understand. Just know that I'm on to your tricks pet."

"Well let's face it Piers, if you and I have been enjoying an amazing sex life all these years under the same roof as our children and we haven't scarred them for life I hardly think David and Lynnie can do anything behind closed doors that will achieve it do you?"

"Oh great, throw logic at me after mind blowing sex. That is not playing fair darling. But OK yes, you have a point. We have good solid doors with locks on them and the rooms are well spaced out so I suppose the younger girls won't have to know everything that's going on."

Susan snuggled closer to her husband and kissed him passionately on the mouth. "You are such a wise man and I do love you more than life." She said as she broke away from their kiss.

Piers reached behind her head and lowered it towards him until she was almost kissing him again but stopped short just long enough to say, "I'm wise enough to know when I'm beaten and I love you enough not to care one little bit." Then he kissed her hard and they both went about the task of arousing each other all over again.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty one

A short distance away at the Block's residence, roles were slightly reversed. Kay had gone to bed a little before Brendan to try and get an early night and be asleep before he came up as the last few week had taken its toll on her, and sleep was always the first thing to suffer.

Brendan waited downstairs until he felt sure Kay would be asleep. He had heard her do her nightly rounds and marvelled that the boys in particular still accommodated that and didn't just lock her out. All was quiet now and after locking up he crept as quietly upstairs as he could and used the family bathroom rather than their en suite to wash up before bed.

He slipped in beside Kay and lay on his back with his hands behind his head as he waited for sleep to creep up on him. A few minutes later he realised that Kay wasn't asleep. She was quiet but her breathing wasn't deep enough for her to be asleep but as she hadn't spoken she must want him to thinks she was. This meant one thing; she was busy worrying.

He rolled over and draped an arm over her and felt her body tense in response to his touch.

"You're supposed to be asleep not lying up here worrying."

Kay sighed,

"I still can't fool you can I?"

"Nope and I'm not even sure why you try. What is it? David?"

"Yes and no. Of course I'm worried about David but Lynnie isn't well, and Evie has a physics project to do with the twins, and Christopher has that recital on Friday and I've hardly looked at my work stuff for Sue this week, and while Mr Francis seems sure it will be alright there is still the insurance to sort out, and David wants to go and see Lynnie tomorrow and I've a feeling he won't want to come home again anytime soon, and I can't keep an eye on him if he isn't here, and I've neglected you, and…" she finally ran out of breath and had to break for air.

"Stop." Brendan rolled Kay over and stopped her ramblings with a kiss before speaking again, "Lynnie will be fine and so will David. If he wants to spend time at the Pomfrey's I'm quite certain they will keep an eye on him and send him back home if he isn't well or if they get sick of him. Sue knows you've been pre occupied and she also knows you will make the time up as soon as you can. The physics project is for Evie and the twins to worry about, and you know Chris is fully rehearsed for his recital. As for neglecting me… I don't call making love in the living room neglecting me.

He ran his hands under her night gown and stroked her back, "You're so tense; it's no wonder you can't sleep. Roll on to your stomach and I'll give you a massage. Kay rolled over and Brendan took out the jasmine scented massage oil he kept in his bedside cabinet drawer. He lifted up her gown and then poured some of the oil in to his hand and rubbed them together to warm and spread it.

At first he paid attention to her shoulders and neck before alternating long and short strokes down the length of her body. He watched as she visibly relaxed under his ministrations and gently removed her gown over her head before dropping it to the floor.

"Just so it doesn't get oily darling."

Kay murmured her agreement. What Brendan was doing felt quite wonderful and she could feel her mind clearing as his hands relaxed her body. She still had on panties and she made no murmur of dissent when he removed them and massaged her buttocks and thighs. She felt her breath hitch as he came dangerously close to the junction between her legs and sighed as his hands moved away again down her thighs and towards her toes.

Brendan heard her sigh and carried on down to massage the soles of her feet. He picked his pressure points well and watched as she began to move her pelvis slowly in time to his stroking her feet. Bending down over her he raised a foot to his mouth and sucked each of her toes in turn before doing the same with the other foot.

Her moans and her musky scent mingled with the jasmine oil were enough for him to have stiffened until he was now rock hard. She was still lying on her stomach and he straddled her from behind. Kay drew her legs up and raised her bum for him, he needed no further encouragement and he impaled her from behind. As he thrust inside her he moved his hands along her back and around her body until he found her full breasts; cupping them he tweaked her nipples until with a cry she shuddered and tightened around him.

Brendan held himself still until her orgasm faded away before resuming his rhythm. Kay pushed herself up and in to his arms as he toyed with her breasts and kissed and nibbled her neck and lobes. She was repeating his name in time with his thrusts and as he felt her body jerk as she climaxed again he thrust harder against her contracting muscles and grunted as he shot himself high inside her.

He followed her down as she moved to lie back down on the bed withdrawing from her as he went. Kay curled up on herself and he moved his body to cocoon hers. Her body and his were oily but she was sleepy and mumbled that she would change the sheets in the morning before dropping away in to a deep sleep.

Brendan held her until he was sure he wouldn't disturb her slumber and only then slid out of bed to clean up. On his return he tossed her night gown in to their wash basket before slipping back in to bed. She didn't stir as he took her in his arms and just before sleep claimed him he switched off her alarm clock and set the quieter alarm on his wrist watch. He would text Piers and Sue early in the morning and go in to the office a little late, after he had dropped all the children where they needed to be.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty two

Brendan turned the beep on his alarm clock off as quickly as he could and breathed a sigh of relief when he rolled over and looked at Kay. She was still curled up and still fast asleep. That was unusual but she hadn't been sleeping well for a few days and that had led to a massage which had led inevitably towards fantastic sex. He smiled as he remembered how relaxed she had been after the massage and climaxes. He felt himself stir and muttered "Down boy" at his cock. There would be time enough for that later and the whole reason for setting his watch alarm had been to try and get Kay to sleep in.

He slid out of bed and in to the family bathroom for a quick shower before waking Chris and Evie for school and texting both Piers and Sue. The text to Piers was just one explaining that he would be a little late in to the office and the second text to Sue was to say he'd do the school and uni runs for a change. He rarely got an opportunity to do that and he wanted to be sure he'd get the chance.

Seconds later two texts tumbled in to his inbox. Piers was clearly already at the office as his just said *You dirty old bugger!* Sue's was somewhat more tasteful as she had thanked him and asked how everyone was. He sent a quick text back and promised to give her more detail when he collected the girls.

Somehow he managed to get Chris and Evie up and out of the house without disturbing Kay. Just before he left he took her Mocha and left it on her bedside cabinet. When he kissed her cheek goodbye she mumbled but didn't wake. Brendan made a mental note to call in on Boots and get some more massage oils; clearly massage and sex made good bed fellows. He propped a note up by her coffee mug simply saying, *Hello sleepy head. I've taken the kids to school and we'll do that again tonight, Love BB x*

David heard the front door close and the Freelander pull away off the gravelled drive. Great, he thought to himself, house to myself for a few minutes. When half an hour later his Mother hadn't returned he assumed she'd gone shopping and got up. The smell of Mocha made him stick his head around his parent's bedroom door and he was surprised to see his Mother still in bed and fast asleep. He retrieved her now cold Mocha mug and did his best to not read the note his Father had left and after failing he left blushing furiously to go downstairs. He had noted that his Mother seemed to be naked as well and thanked God he had only seen her shoulders as she was asleep on her stomach.

Parents, he thought to himself, had no idea how embarrassing they could be. He decided to make himself and his Mum a Mocha and took them both back upstairs with him.

He sat on the edge of his parent's bed and waved his Mum's Mocha under her nose. Eventually she stretched and without opening her eyes she said, "Mmmm, Brendan."

David's eyes widened in alarm, he loved his parents and was delighted they had such a strong and loving marriage but he didn't need to hear what she might say next.

"It's me, Mum. Everyone else is out. Dad took Chris and Evie to uni and school."

Kay opened her eyes and smiled a little blearily at her first born who offered her a mug. She realised with alarm that she was quite naked and hastily drew her duvet around herself as she sat up to take the mug.

"Thanks love, what time is it?"

"Late, it's almost 10."

"Mmmm, I finally slept. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better. Haven't you been sleeping Mum?"

"Oh I'm alright but you know how I worry and sleep is always the first thing to suffer."

"I'm sorry Mum. I've been a real pill."

"Mistakes happen love," and then she remembered what she had said to Sue and added, "and yes actually you have been a pill."

David looked up and caught the glint in her eye, "I thought you meant that then!"

"I do, but I will have to forgive you eventually and I won't ever stop loving you."

"Thanks Mum."

"Don't mention it. You said you might like to go and see Lynnie today are you still feeling up to that?"

"Yes and I was thinking."

"No you can walk." She said, pre-empting a request for the car.

"No not that but now you mention it, it does go hand in hand. Anyway I was thinking, if Uncle Piers doesn't object…"

"And your Aunt."

"Well yes, but she won't… Will she?"

"I don't know, that depends on what you are about to say."

"Well I was going to say," David squirmed.

"Spit it out son!" Kay was grinning, she knew exactly what he was trying to ask her and when he spoke again it all came out in a rush.

"As we are both off uni… and then it's the holidays… and well Uncle Piers let Lynnie stay here… Do you think he'd let me stay over for a few days?"

"I'm sure he will, after all they have lots of spare rooms."

"Mum!"

"Sorry David." She said smiling. "Yes I'm sure he will let you stay over but you do know she won't be up to much for a day or two until the antibiotics kick in right?"

"Yes Mum, *that* wasn't the reason I wanted to spend time with her."

"Of course not, perish the thought! I was once young too love and so was your Father."

David looked miserable, "Yeah well, least said about that time the better."

"He shocked you the other night didn't he?"

David nodded.

"He only told you to warn you. He made some mistakes and left himself vulnerable to attack. It got sorted out but not until he lost a year of his life. He just wanted to shock you back on to the right path. It would destroy him if history were to repeat itself."

"I won't let it."

Kay tried to lift the melancholy mood, "Now about that lift?"

"Oh yes, well I'll need to take a few things with me so… Could I have a lift?"

After sighing Kay replied, "I suppose so, but you're going to look a damn fool if your Uncle or your Aunt for that matter say no."

David paused, "I hadn't thought of that. Auntie Sue won't will she?"

"I doubt she would but your Uncle? I don't know he's very protective of his girls. Listen neither you nor Lynnie is made of glass… and you won't break if you walk back here to collect clothes and stuff and I can run you back if you need me to."

"That sounds like a plan!"

"You need to get ready and I need a shower as well. Give me an hour and I'll drive you over OK?"

"Yes, thanks Mum." David hugged his Mother and left. Kay finished her Mocha and after stripping the bed she showered and got ready to go out.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty three

Sue had opened her heavy front door and stood on the steps as David and Kay got out of the car.

"I thought you were going to make him walk!"

"So did I but I have some errands to run in town and he wants to ask you something so…"

"So you caved."

"Yep! Do you need anything in town?"

"Where are you going?"

"Just to the supermarket."

"Well yes in that case can you get me some more of those sachet things you like?"

"Mocha?"

Sue shuddered, "Yes but why you won't drink decent filter coffee is still beyond me."

"It's bitter! And yes of course I can pick up some of those and then I promise I will open and read my e mails. I know I've been slack."

"I'm on top of everything but we do need to meet with the caterers for the Boardman wedding. Tomorrow."

"Yes I hadn't forgotten that one, it's one of the things that's been playing on my mind but I actually slept last night."

"Yes Brendan said, he seemed… happy this morning and he said he'd managed to get you to sleep in. What did he do? Spike your wine?" Sue winced as soon as the words were out of her mouth but Kay chose to ignore her faux pas.

She leaned in conspiratorially, "No but he is amazing at massage; if you catch my drift."

"I think I do," and then turning to David Sue asked, "And what did you want to ask me? As if I didn't know." she muttered in an aside to Kay.

"Can we go inside?" Asked David.

"Sure." Replied Sue and leading the way. Kay followed just to see what Sue said. "Come on David, spit it out."

"Well I was wondering… See if Lynnie is off uni… and I am too… I thought it might make sense… that is if you and Uncle Piers don't mind… if I might stay here for a day or two… with Lynnie?"

Having heard all the commotion at the door the object of David's affections had descended the staircase and heard most of what David had just said. She flew down the last few steps and hugged her Mother, "Please Mum, we'll be really quiet you'll barely know we are here and I'll make sure he cleans up after himself, please say yes!"

Sue laughed, "You make him sound like a pet! I have no objections," Lynnie squealed, "BUT I will need to check with your Father."

Both David and Lynnie's faces fell and Sue added, "But I'm sure we can work something out."

"Thank you Mum."

"Yes thank you Auntie Sue."

"I'll be away to town now then. You," Kay looked at her son, "You two can walk back to ours to collect some things and I'll run you back and drop off those sachets you want. See you all later."

With that she left and Sue shooed them upstairs after promising to call Piers the moment they were out of earshot. Sue waited until she heard Lynnie's bedroom door close and then went in to her office to call Piers. She knew he would agree to David staying but it wouldn't hurt to remind both Lynnie and David that they would be under his roof and they were to be deferential and discreet around him and their daughters.

Piers was surprised that she had even called him and readily agreed that if the pair could be discreet then there would be no problem.

"You won't tease them will you?" Sue asked.

"I won't tease them in public, but in private, if I catch them about the house alone then I might."

"Piers! Remember you were young once!"

"Less of the once thank you. I went prematurely grey remember; just cos Brendan is barely speckled with salt and pepper doesn't mean I am old!"

"Neither is as young as we were but I wouldn't trade a minute of my time with you for a more youthful figure."

"Your figure is more than fine darling. You've spent all your life riding beasts; it's good for the bum."

"I've told you before; you really aren't a beast sweetie."

Piers laughed and replied, "When I can finally hand this business on to the younger generation and retire you may regret that statement my love."

Sue snapped her phone shut and continued to work. The children could sweat it a bit longer.

Upstairs in Lynnie's room and behind a closed and locked door she and David were stretched out on her bed.

"Are you really feeling better?" David asked.

"Better than yesterday yes, but my stomach and back are still sore and don't talk to me about peeing."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be it's not your fault."

"I'm sure it is… we did rather go at it."

"Well Mum says it's just a coincidence and even Dr Smith said the same when I asked him."

"You asked him?"

"Yes, why?"

"He knows you and me a little too well Lynnie."

"Oh David, you are almost as big a prude as my twin sisters! We are both more than of age and to be honest now that we have I don't know why we didn't earlier."

"Have you met your Father?"

"Daddy? I wonder if Mum has called him yet. He knows I stayed with you but this is a little different. I'm sure he still thinks Jenny is a virgin too."

"But she was seeing Colin for years; they even went on holiday together!"

"Yes but he insisted they book two rooms. It caused quite a kerfuffle as I recall. He might want you to sleep in a guest room."

"I will if he wants me too."

"I'm hoping he won't want you to. I'd hate to have to go against his wishes and sneak you in here but if I have to I will."

David pressed his lips to Lynnie's and they began fervent and urgent kissing. David knew that she was still sore but this wouldn't hurt her. Susan's knock at the door stopped them and David rolled on to his stomach to hide his embarrassment as Lynnie called, "Come in!"

Sue raised an eyebrow at her daughter but didn't comment on David being flushed and on her bed.

"I've spoken to Daddy," she had deliberately used the childish name and Lynnie squirmed but said nothing, "He is happy for David to stay here and in here with you but you must be discreet. When the twins come up to bed no being noisy. They have school until the end of the week and I don't want them disturbed or distracted by you two. Understand?"

"Yes Mum."

"David?"

"Yes Auntie Sue." Squeaked David.

"And now you can both run along and collect what David will need." She left them to it and only when she was back in her study did she collapse in to giggles. She knew precisely why David had rolled on to his stomach and as for making him squeak! She couldn't wait to tell Kay when she arrived back with them both later.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty four

As soon as Lynnie thought her Mother was out of earshot she collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"What?" asked David.

His only reply was further laughter from Lynnie.

"What are you laughing about?"

She pointed at him, still too breathless to speak.

"What?" he said with mounting frustration.

"You… you squeaked at my Mother!"

"I did not!" he thought about it for a second and then conceded, "well only a little bit."

"You sounded like you did when your voice first broke!"

"Stop laughing at me… Stop!"

"I can't!"

David rolled away and on to his back. His erection was clearly visible beneath his jeans and Lynnie sobered and said with a fruity laugh, "Maybe I could help you with that."

"We can't, Mum said you'd need a few days until you felt better."

"Well maybe we can't go all the way but I'm sure we can find a way to relieve you of that load."

"I'm OK Lynnie; it'll go down on its own."

"Not if I do this." She leant across him and placed baby kisses all around his neck and ears nibbling on his lobes as she went. He groaned as she undid the buttons on his shirt and grazed his nipples with her soft lips.

"Oh God Lynnie…"

"You like that?"

David couldn't speak and just groaned an affirmative as she trailed down his abdomen with her tongue and circled his belly button.

When she reached his waist band she slipped her hand inside his jeans and then his boxers and took hold of his rock hard member.

"Not much room in here" she whispered as she undid his button and lowered his fly. She snaked her hand back in to his boxers as he sprang forward from his body. As Lynnie carefully lowered his boxers over his shafts head and down his thighs she trailed a line down his thighs and to his balls with her tongue.

David raised his bum off her bed as she kissed his cock up and down its length pausing at his tip to take him in her mouth and swirl her tongue around it.

His voice was strangled as he spoke, "Lynnie! I'm going to explode!"

"Go ahead David." she said as she took him deep in her mouth and spiralled her teeth around him squeezing with her tongue and running her lips up and down him until she felt him pulsate and tasted his salty come as he poured himself down her throat. She swallowed until he finally sagged against the pillows and sighed. She released his now softening shaft and moved up his body to lie with him.

"Shame to waste a climax like that by letting it go down by itself don't you think?" She asked.

David was unable to speak and just nodded. His eyes shone with tears and Lynnie became worried she had hurt him.

"Are you alright? I didn't bite too hard did I?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes allowing a single tear to fall.

"David what's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. I just didn't expect you to want to do that for me."

"Why ever not? I love you."

More tears fell.

"David?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just so happy! I almost blew it. I was so sure I had and then the car and Dad, he told me some things about his younger days, and then I felt so tired and moody and I made you sick…" He broke off on a sob and Lynnie moved her arms around him.

"You didn't make me sick that was just a coincidence and we can be together now, Mum and Dad have said you can stay. Oh David please don't cry."

She held him until his tears dried up and when they had he rather embarrassedly rubbed at his eyes, "God you must think me a fool."

"No not at all. Like I said, I love you, I've always loved you, we just lost our way for a little while and now that we've found our way back I want to be with you as much as possible. I want to do everything with you and more." She slid off her bed and moved to her door and threw the key in the lock.

"The door was unlocked?"

"I just realised and now I want to do that again but in my shower. She held out her hand to him and smiled with desire blazing in her eyes.

"Join me my love?"

David didn't need a second invitation and he took her hand and she led him in to her bathroom. Once inside David quickly shed the rest of his clothing while watching Lynnie undress.

Once they were both naked, she turned on the water and stepped inside the cubicle. David followed her and they clung together until the water warmed up. At first they washed each other until David dropped to his knees and stroked her curls before parting her legs and kissing her thighs until he reached her entrance. He teased and nibbled her lips before parting them with his tongue and stroking her velvet depths. He found her engorged clit and swirled his tongue around and over it. She snaked her hands in to his wet hair to anchor him in place. He didn't need telling twice and moved his tongue around and higher inside her as he slipped his thumb inside and worked the very nub of her until she arched her back and shuddered as she screamed his name and tightened around his tongue.

Not until the very last contraction faded away did he withdraw from her. He placed his hands on her hips and pulled her down on to her knees to face him. He kissed her until, feeling his cock pressing in to her stomach, she took it in her hands and pulled and teased until he was swollen and engorged. He pulled away from her mouth and supported himself on his hands as he rocked against her ministrations. When she lowered her breasts to squeeze them around him he moved a hand and again found her nub. Slipping two fingers inside her and using his thumb to maintain pressure on her clit he rocked in time with her until they both shattered apart. She screamed out loud as he took her to the stars and beyond and he ejaculated spreading his seed across her breasts and neck.

They dropped their bums to the floor of the shower cubicle panting with their foreheads pressed together until David found breath enough to speak, "Um, sweetheart, is this what your Mother meant about discretion?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty five

"I'm not sure that it is no, but with the door locked and in this big old house the only thing anyone will hear is the water running down the soil stack and even then only if they are in the gymnasium."

"Now there's an idea, we could work out and then… shower."

"Who needs a work out after that? I don't think I can feel my legs yet."

David reached up and snatched the hand held shower spray down and carefully soaped Lynnie's neck and breasts. He reached for her shampoo and asked, "May I? Only I think I put some of me in your hair."

Lynnie nodded and turned around; they were still seated on the shower floor and David knelt up to shampoo and rinse her hair. When he had finished she leant back against him and he leant against the cubicle walls until the water began to run cool.

"We should get out and I need to turn the water heating on." She stood up and wrapped herself in her robe before leaving her bedroom and running down the hall to the family bathroom where she flicked the switch for the immersion heater.

When she returned to her bedroom she tossed one of the guest robes at David, "Here, this can be yours and remind me to turn that heater off. The Aga usually copes but I think we showered for a bit too long." She climbed on to her bed and lay down patting the bed beside her. David joined her and lay down with her.

"I can't believe you can stay with me here."

"Neither can I. After the last week… how did I get so lucky?"

"Must have a guardian angel."

"Named Maralyn."

She smiled at that and snuggled closer. "My sisters will be home soon, well Kate and Lucy will be anyway. We'll need to be… discrete." Lyn was rambling and she knew it, she wanted to tell David something but she wasn't sure how he would take it.

"David?"

"Mmmm?"

"Jeremy called me yesterday?"

"Did he?" David answered as non-committaly as he could. He realised he was genuinely not jealous anymore of the little twat. He had Lynnie all but naked in his arms and he knew that she didn't want to be with anyone but him. Talk about ten feet tall and bulletproof!

"Seems he's stuck with the course again." Lynnie continued.

"Maybe he isn't up to teaching then."

"You're not angry?"

"Nope. He's nobody."

"Want to know what I told him?"

"Only if you want to tell me. I've decided not to be jealous; I trust you… completely." He felt Lynnie relax a little more and was sorry he had ever given her reason to doubt that trust.

"Thank you David. Anyway I told him I wasn't prepared to pass his course for him and he needed to do some work or think about where his future lay."

"I think he thought it lay with you."

Lynnie rolled on to her stomach and laid her chin on David's robed chest, "Well he's very much mistaken. I don't plan to ever lay with anyone but you and I told him not to call me again too."

"What did he say?"

"I don't know… I hung up and he hasn't called back."

David yawned.

"Are you tired or am I boring you?"

"Lynnie! You could never bore me; I'm just a little tired."

"We could nap before dinner, Mum won't disturb us."

"That sounds good."

"We will have to go and eat en famille."

David groaned.

"Don't be like that! Mum likes everyone together for dinner."

"Mine does too. I'm just a bit nervous of seeing your Dad."

"Daddy? Oh he's a pussy cat, promise. I know just how to get around him and I'll be right next to you just like you were right beside me when I stayed at yours."

David's eyes were heavy and she pulled the duvet up over them both and listened as he dropped away in to a deep sleep. She wasn't as tired as he was but she found herself drifting as she listened to his deep and even breathing. She heard her younger sister's laughter as they arrived home and their heavy bedroom doors close then all was quiet again. One of the beauties of this house, she thought to herself as she recalled her cries of delight in the shower, was that it had very thick walls.

She must have slept a few hours because when she woke again her room was in darkness. It may soon be the Easter holidays but until the clocks moved on it still got dark early which was something her Australian born Mother had never quite got used to. Lynnie smiled as she rose to draw her curtains across and saw that the garden lighting was already on.

Her Mother and Father had spent a small fortune for the automatic system they had had installed but it made the night seem more transient and she knew her Mother loved it.

She turned and looked at David properly. He was still fast asleep and she brushed a lock of hair off his forehead and grazed his lips with her own before dressing simply in jeans and a t shirt. She switched off the immersion heater and descended downstairs to see when dinner might be and if she could help prepare it.

As she entered the kitchen Susan handed her a glass of water and an antibiotic.

"Thanks Mum."

"You've been shut away up there for hours."

Lynnie blushed, "We fell asleep, David's still asleep now."

"That is what Kay wants me to keep an eye on. He needs to get back on to a proper sleeping pattern before she starts believing he's a vampire."

"He doesn't bite hard." murmured Lyn before she realised she had said it aloud and blushed furiously."

"I shall pretend I didn't hear that!" said Susan "And I will also pretend that you didn't use all the hot water."

"Sorry Mum, I turned the immersion heater on."

"And off again?"

"Yes and off again. Is there anything I can do to help with dinner Mum?"

"Nicely deflected." muttered Susan and then added, "You can help your sisters lay the table in the small dining room and then help me dish up. You'll need to wake David first so he has time to dr…"

"Mum! Don't say that! So he has time to wake up properly please."

Susan smiled kindly at her daughter and spoke again, "So he has time to wake up properly."

"Thank you."

"And dress." added Susan.

When Lynnie blushed to her roots Susan added, "Oh run along, go and help him get ready. You can both help me clear away after dinner instead and I promise I won't tease you when your Father and sisters are within earshot."

Lynnie skipped out of the room and Susan watched her smiling broadly. At least her daughter was happy and that was all that mattered for now.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty six

Susan walked to the dining room and hurried the three girls who were in there up with their place setting.

"Come on girls I'm about to dish up and you'll have to move everyone up a bit; we have a house guest for a few days."

"Who is it?" Asked Kate.

"David he and Lynnie are both off uni until after the holidays so he is staying here for a bit."

"What room is he staying in Mum? I'll put some Daffodils from the garden in there for him." Asked Lucy.

"That's a lovely idea but why don't you put those in Lynnie's room?" She made a mental note to remind Lynnie to lock her door when she and David were in there.

Jenny looked at her Mother but said nothing until the twins had gone off to wash their hands before dinner.

"Is Dad letting him stay in Lynnie's room then?"

"Yes love WE are letting them share a room and before you get that look in your eye you know for a fact if you had wanted anyone to stay over you could have but you never asked."

"Yeah I'll bet. Daddy would have so gone for that idea!"

"Jenny" Susan had spoken sharply, "He would have agreed, I'd have seen to that. The fact is both I and your Auntie Kay would rather they were together somewhere safe, which is why she and I have decided to let them stay together rather than sneak off somewhere and be deceitful. Please don't be jealous I'm sure you'll find someone soon that you want to be with. You've started that job at the stables; you're bound to meet some handsome young man who will sweep you off your feet. Until then please be nice."

Jenny nodded, "I will and if I do meet Mr Right I'll remember this talk Mummy!" Jenny left to wash up for dinner. Meet someone at the stables while she taught class loads of teens to ride? That'll be the day!

Up in her room Lynnie had woken David up. He had been deeply asleep and it had taken her several minutes of persuasion to rouse him but now he was awake and was hurriedly dressing in fresh underwear and the same shirt and jeans he had arrived in for, as he put it, 'appearances sake'.

Lynnie heard her Father pull up in his car and chivvied David along, "Come on Daddy's home we need to go and say hello."

David paled and Lynnie laughed at him, "Mum's cleared this so stop worrying!" She took his hand and led him down the impressive staircase.

Piers opened the front door in time to see them descend and simply said, "Hello Lynnie, David. How are you both feeling?"

"I'm much better thank you Daddy." She nudged David.

"Err, I'm feeling better too, just been catching up on my sleep Sir, I mean Uncle Piers."

"Yes son, Uncle Piers will do at home. Something smells good darling what are we having?" His last comment was addressed to Susan who had come through from the kitchen at the sound of his voice.

"Roast chicken and these two," she nodded at Lynnie and David "will be helping me to clear up later as they didn't help to lay the table."

Piers followed his wife in to the kitchen and muttered under his breath, "No because they were too busy laying each other."

"Piers! I heard that. You promised not to tease."

"I'm not! They didn't hear me did they?"

"Just behave please, I've already had the twins ask which guest room he is staying in and Jenny guessed."

"What did you tell the twins?"

"I didn't really. I will talk to them both after dinner. Now run along and wash up. I'll get the girls to help me carry the plates through."

Dinner with the Pomfrey's wasn't as bad as David had feared it would be, no one openly teased them or asked any awkward questions and Piers was far more friendly than he had been the last time David had seen him. Jenny seemed highly amused by the situation and winked at David and Lynnie more than once until her Mother used her full name when asking her to pass the gravy.

When the meal was concluded he found he quite enjoyed clearing up. Lynnie and her Mum enjoyed a close relationship. An easy, witty banter existed between the two women and both seemed happy to include him in their joking. When all was cleared away and the dishwasher was loaded Lynnie excused them both.

David was intrigued, "I thought you had kitchen staff for all of that, but your Mum seemed to have cooked and served that up herself and then we all cleared it away."

"We do have staff, but unless Mum is too busy she likes to do the evening meal herself, and she is of the opinion that the staff shouldn't have to clean up after us all the time. We all clean our own bathrooms; even the twins."

"That's probably just as well" mused David.

"Stop it! Now that wasn't so bad was it? I know Jenny was a pain but she wasn't nasty and as you saw Mum knows how to handle more than just Daddy."

"No it was nice, and maybe we can be on clean up duty again? I enjoyed that."

"Well it takes longer than laying the table but I quite enjoy it too. Being a middle born child I sometimes feel as if I miss out on time alone with Mum. You know the saying… Eldest is adored, youngest is spoiled and middle is ignored."

"Auntie Sue doesn't ignore you!"

"I know that but all the same I like my time with her… If we ever have children I will make time for them all just like she always has."

By now they were outside Lynnie's room and as they slipped inside she closed the door behind them and turned the key in the lock as David pressed himself to her and her against the door.

"If I have my way Maralyn Pomfrey, one day we will have more children than your Mum and mine put together."

"Mum only stopped because of what happened with the twins."

"Mine too. We'll just have to make sure we don't have any problems like that." David was breathing heavily and Lynnie could feel him straining against his jeans once more.

"Maybe we should make a start now." Lynnie gasped as David unhooked her bra through her blouse which she lifted over her head in one fluid movement. He fell on her breasts like a man starved and she pushed herself harder against him.

"I want you" she breathed at him, "I want you now."

"It's too soon." David pulled away from her but she followed him and stepped out of her jeans and panties saying, "I'll be the judge of that. I want to ride you David Block. I want to feel you inside me. I want to move on you and make you hoarse from screaming." Lynnie had never spoken to him this way but she found it very exciting to see how he reacted to her words.

His eyes had darkened with desire and she undid his jeans and lowered them down his thighs. His boxers followed and pooled at his feet. Lynnie took him by the hand and led him to her bed. He removed his shirt and lay down. She retrieved a condom and after unwrapping it she straddled his slim hips and unrolled it down him before lowering herself slowly and carefully down his length. When David bucked against her she shook her head saying, "No, I won't to make you come by myself."

She continued to ride him, taking him to his very tip before alternating plunging down on him or gliding down as slowly as she could. David was panting, his eyes were screwed tight shut and his hands had dropped from caressing and tweaking her breasts and nipples to balling the sheets ever tighter in his fists.

He was ready and about to shatter in to a million pieces beneath her and she wanted to ride that wave with him. Raising her hands to her breasts and fondling herself made her breath hitch further until she was screaming with him. He opened his eyes and watched as she gave pleasure to herself which proved too much for him to stand and with a scream to every deity in the book he shot himself loose and explosively filled his condom. As he streamed inside her, her muscles at last spiralled out of control around him; spasming and screaming as she stiffened with him before falling breathless and gasping on top of his sweat slick chest.

It was several minutes before either could speak and when at last Lynnie found breath enough she laughed dirtily before saying, "We need to shower again."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty seven

The rest of that week and most of the Easter holidays were spent in much the same way. After the initial first few days when they rarely left Lynnie's room except to eat they filled their days with walks and some study periods as well. David was in his final year and when they returned to uni he would be taking his final exams. Before the incident, as he preferred to call it, he was on course for a first class degree and nothing less than that would do in his mind, if he was never to have the word nepotism tossed at him, so he did work hard.

Rehearsals for Romeo and Juliet continued throughout the holidays as that too would come to a climax during the final weeks of term. Most of the holiday had been spent at the Pomfrey's but they had spent some time at the Block's family home as well after Kay had called David asking him if he remembered he had a family.

Once the new school and uni terms started life returned to normal with both David and Lynnie living in their respective family homes but alternating at the weekend rapidly became the norm.

The production of Romeo and Juliet was just days away from opening and David who had finished his last exams had taken to going in to his Father's office with him as often as Brendan would allow it. He loved the work but knew he had to wait until he officially graduated to get an offer of employment with the hope of a partnership in the future.

Brendan and Kay had been idly talking about buying a second property in the village that had come on the market as an investment and to rent out after some renovations had been done on it. It would mean financially stretching themselves until they could find a tenant but an idea had been growing in Kay's mind for some says and today was the day she decided to voice it.

"Sue?"

"Mmmm?"

"You remember when I was renting your apartment from you?"

"I remember how bloody difficult you were to help back then yes, why?"

"I wasn't difficult I was proud."

"And what are you now then?"

"Stop it I'm being serious! Brendan and I have been talking about buying the cottage in Grace Gardens that has come on the market… as an investment property but it needs some work."

"Good idea, maybe Piers and I should do that as well."

"Well, and this is just an idea I haven't even really mentioned it to Brendan yet but do you fancy coming in with us?"

"Buying it with you?"

"Yes a 50/50 split. Just to see if property letting is for us, well yes all of us. Brendan will want to retire soon and I'm surprised Piers doesn't want to now to be honest."

"He says working keeps him young and he enjoys it."

"Any first thoughts?"

"I think I like the idea. Does the cottage need much work?"

"Not really, the bathroom and kitchen could do with updating, the rest of it is cosmetic; just some decorating really and the garden at the back is a bit wild but not too big."

"Leave it with me. I'll talk to Piers tonight, you talk to Brendan too and maybe we can all view it together. I take it you've already had a look at it?"

"Yes we have but we did say we'd like to look at it again before we made a decision. On our own it would be a stretch until we got a tenant going in with you would make it a much more attractive option. I'll use that angle on Brendan."

"I'm parched, do you want a cuppa?"

"Yeah I could do with stretching my legs too."

"Well kitchen first, then a walk in the gardens with our drinks."

As they walked in the Manor's gardens the talk turned to the production of Romeo and Juliet that the children were in.

"How often are you going to see it?" Kay asked Sue.

"I have tickets for the first and last nights, same as you I believe but I think the rest of the week has sold well too."

"I did wonder about going every night but in the end I thought that might embarrass the kids a little too"

"If you want to embarrass David why not? He's embarrassed you enough this year!"

Kay nodded, "I'll be glad when his Community Service is done that's for sure."

"Oh that could have been a lot worse. Lynnie enjoys it now."

"She was such a sweetie volunteering alongside him like that. I worried that Piers would have a fit with her consorting with the more unsocial elements of society. The kids at the youth centre have plenty of problems of their own but the drama course seems to be popular with a lot of them."

"He did at first. I dealt with that Sue style though and she has them all eating out of her hand now. I think she could even get some of those boys into tights if she asked them." Sue said smiling.

"She certainly knows how to handle herself."

"Get's that from me."

"You're so modest!"

"I know."

The women returned to work and several days later after talking with their husbands and viewing the property in Grace Gardens together, they had instructed their solicitors to proceed with the joint purchase.

It was now the opening night of Romeo and Juliet and the final week of the summer term. A palpable air of excitement filled the air and as both families had tickets for the opening night the Block's were all eating at the Pomfrey's before travelling to the village hall to watch the performance.

Piers, Brendan and Christopher were barbequing and Sue, Jenny and Kay were in the kitchen preparing an array of salads. David and Lynnie were going over their lines in Lynnie's bedroom; and the three younger girls could be heard shrieking with laughter in the snug as they played on computer games.

David was feeling beyond nervous and as he and Lynnie went over their lines. For what felt like the millionth time he fingered the ornate box he had secreted deep inside his pocket.

The play went off without a hitch and the kissing scenes were very real for both of the main characters.

All too soon the final curtain fell and the front row, which consisted in the main of the Pomfrey and Block families, erupted in an explosion of clapping and cheering. The younger children were stamping their feet and by the time the whole company had taken their bows the entire audience was on their feet and all but raising the roof of the hall.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty eight

The final curtain had fallen and David took Lynnie aside and away from the rest of the company who were busy congratulating one another.

He placed his hand on her cheeks and bent down to kiss her as a feather might caress the ground after it had fallen to the Earth. His kiss grew deeper, more urgent and passionate and she took her cue from him and parted her lips to allow him access to her tongue.

She was pressed against him and could feel his and her own desire charge through their bodies like an electric current. Finally they parted to breathe and he slid down her body to kneel at her feet. She gazed down at him unaware that the entire company was looking at them. Nothing and no one existed in that moment for David or Lynnie but the other.

Kay and Susan had arrived in the wings and had been about to rush on stage to congratulate their star crossed lovers, but they had stopped in the wings and were now grasping each other's hands as if their lives depended on it. Was this the moment?

David fumbled inside his costume for a moment and pulled out the ornate box Kay had seen all those weeks ago, "Oh God I know what that is." breathed Kay.

"Shhhhh!" hissed Susan at her.

David opened the box and held it up to Lynnie. Her hands flew to her mouth as he spoke, "Maralyn Claire Pomfrey, I have loved you my entire life and I will love you till I die. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Lynnie dropped to her knees in front of him and whispered, "Yes, oh yes. David I love you too, so very much," before engulfing him in a second more passionate kiss. The company erupted in to cheers and applause and those still in the hall turned to look at the curtained stage before slowly leaving.

Piers, Brendan and the children joined Sue and Kay in the wings just as David slid the ring on Lynnie's finger.

"Did my little girl just get engaged?" asked Piers in a hushed tone.

"Yes, yes she did." replied Susan her voice thick with emotion. Piers took her in his arms as Brendan did the same with Kay.

"Our baby boy is engaged?"

"He is." whispered Kay in response.

Jenny and Christopher held Evie, Kate and Lucy back who were itching to see the ring.

Finally realising that others were in the room, David and Lynnie rose to their feet. Lynnie stretched out her hand just as the younger girls broke free and bounded over to her. Jenny and Chris followed as did their happy parents and everyone made appropriate noises about the ring and proposal.

Everyone that is except Jeremy, who had held back. He had volunteered as a backstage runner primarily to have an excuse to see and speak to Lynnie for the entire rehearsal period.

While their families were busy laughing and talking Lynnie and David slipped away from the main group. Jeremy stalked away and Lynnie spoke to David, "I should go and say something to him. Your Mum and mine both said I led him on back when…"

David shook his head, "Don't say it. You haven't given him anything to go on since then. He just wanted something you didn't."

"I need to say sorry to him. Nothing more I promise you."

"I believe you. You go on. I'll be here."

She kissed him and left to follow Jeremy. David did believe and trust her but he didn't trust Jeremy not to hurt her so he stole after her and listened to the exchange.

"Jeremy can't you be happy for me?" questioned Lynnie.

"He's not worthy of you. A drunk who got lucky."

"He drank too much ONCE and that was my fault as much as his! You know he is much, much more than that to me and always has been. I'm sorry if I led you to believe otherwise. It was wrong of me and I hope one day you will forgive me for behaving like a child but to be fair, none of that would have happened if you hadn't wanted to get in the way. But I didn't follow you to argue. I followed you to say sorry."

"Sorry? What for? I never wanted you! I just thought we could have fun! After all we are of the same social standing, while he, he's a commoner. Who'd have thought you'd want him?"

"He may not be as free with his money as you are but I returned every one of those gifts you gave me. Take them back get the money back and keep your Father sweet. Or aren't the rumours true?"

"Rumours?"

"Rumour has it your Father is about to cut you loose. Making you start paying your own bills."

Jeremy was furious that Lynnie had heard about what his father was planning. He had hoped that he could bluff his way until he had secured a nice rich girlfriend to pay for his extravagances. He lashed out. "And I will! That old coot won't rein me in!"

"And that is why I can't and never could love you. That *old coot* is your Father and if you don't respect him you would never respect me. I came back here to say sorry but you're not worthy to hear that from me. I'm sorry for your Father though."

Lynnie turned and left and David ducked back and around to the stage without being seen. He didn't hear Jeremy shout "BITCH!" after her but when he held her quietly as she dried her face before rejoining their families she told him. David wanted to deck him but knew that Lynnie held respectful behaviour in high esteem so he just kissed her hair and soothed her, "He's just jealous and angry. Probably embarrassed as well. He'll get over it."

"No more tears or our families we think we have argued." She said shakily.

"Aren't women allowed to cry when they get engaged?"

"I do believe they are." She smiled up at him, "Let's go back before they send out a search party."

He kissed her lingeringly and put a smile back on her face and when she looked like a woman in love again he took her by the hand and led her away.

They returned to their families and after changing back in to their civvies they all left together.

Everyone was standing in the car park at the families respective vehicles.

"Mum can I go back to David's… please Dad?"

"You have uni tomorrow."

"Oh Piers! It's the last week of term, muck up week, of course you can go back to David's. That is if Kay and Brendan agree." She looked at Kay who nodded. Kay had tears rolling down her face and was unable to form coherent speech so a nod was all she had to offer.

Susan laughed at her and embraced her whispering, "Make sure David locks his door tonight." before walking back to her husband.

A short while later David closed his bedroom door behind them both and turned the key in the lock. He whispered to her, "We don't have walls as thick as the Manor house here, but we won't be disturbed."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty nine

David took her by the hand and kissed her delicately, her lips were parted and he nibbled on each before sliding his tongue in to her mouth. His hands ran under her blouse and to the clasp of her bra which he unhooked and after pulling the straps down under her blouse she let it fall to the floor.

Her hand were under his shirt and she raked her long nails up and down his back causing him to jerk towards her and gasp in to her mouth. She moved her hands around his body until she found and grazed his nipples with her nails until he moaned in to her mouth.

They each undid the others buttons and peeled the garments off each other and allowed them to fall to the floor. Both still had their jeans on and David was clearly visible straining against the confines of his denim clothing.

She was short of breath from his mouths ministrations and her chest heaved as she sucked in air. As her breasts rose and fell David's pupils dilated until his eyes were almost black. He fell on her breasts, taking one in to his mouth and fondling the other and swapping until her legs almost buckled beneath her.

Supporting her with one hand he undid her button and lowered the zip of her fly before tugging them down over her hips, she kicked them aside as she popped the button fly of his own jeans one by one until they slipped over his slim hips and pooled at his feet.

They moved to the bed and David rubbed her entrance through her panties. He lay on her and all that separated them was two thin pieces of cotton. She could feel him at the junction between her legs and when he reached down and slid his fingers in to her curls she bucked against his hand. He needed no further encouragement and tore her panties off her before moving down her body and plunging his tongue inside her.

She snaked her fingers in to his hair anchoring him to her and herself to him as she flew upwards higher and higher. He was circling her clit and pulling his tongue across it until her body shuddered and tightened around his tongue. When her contractions faded away he dragged his tongue away from her and drew it up her sensitised body until he was once again atop her and he plunged his tongue inside her mouth.

Tasting herself on him she reached down and slipped his boxers down until he sprang forwards. He was grazing her entrance and she moved until he was grazing her clit again. She was moments from her second climax and David held back until she had ridden the wave of orgasm again.

Lynnie had been on the pill for some time now and she delighted in the new spontaneity that decision had afforded them.

"David, with me...please." she breathed at him and he moved forwards as she raised her hips and wrapped her long slender legs around his hips pulling him deeper and harder inside her. Her third climax was moments away and they rocked together until her muscles contracted around him. He roared her name as her orgasm triggered his own and he emptied himself inside her.

When finally they were both sated David rolled off her but she moved with him until she was astride him. Both still had on their stage make up and Lynnie rose taking his hand and pulling him up and leading him to his en suite.

David grabbed his tub of makeup remover wipes and for several minutes they stood in his shower cubicle without the water running and giggled as they wiped each other clean of theatrical makeup. The proximity of her naked body and the musty scent rising from her meant that David was already semi erect and Lynnie laughed as she wiped his shaft clean with a wipe before bobbing down to kiss his tip.

David groaned as she took him deep inside her mouth and worked his stiffening shaft with her tongue teeth and lips.

"Ohhh Lynnie" he groaned as he became rock hard inside her. David braced himself against the cubicles walls as Lynnie found her rhythm and pumped him until she felt him pulsate against her lips and shoot his load hot and fast down her throat.

She cut the water on as she stood up and they clung to each other shrieking as the cold water flattened their hair to their heads. As the water warmed up the shrieks were replaced by moans of desire as the warm water soothed and relaxed their bodies. Lynnie snaked her hand down to his shaft again and worked him, tugging and pulling until she felt him swell and stiffen in her hand.

In return he had one hand at her junction and his second at her breasts until he lowered both hands to her bum and lifted her on to him. He braced her back against the cubicle walls as she swung her legs around him and he pumped himself inside her. He came moments before her and when at last their contractions faded away he slid down the wall until they were a tangle of slippery limbs on the shower cubicle floor.

"I can't, I don't think I can do that again Lynnie." gasped David.

"Shhhhh, we'll get cleaned up and go to bed. I love you David Daniel Block. When did you buy this?" She was admiring her new ring.

David swallowed; time to come clean about how long ago he bought it. What better time or place than his shower and quite literally knackered?

"I've had it a while. It's probably over a year since I brought it home but I bought it on lay over for a very long time. My Saturday jobs, holiday jobs, mucking out at the village stables, the farm work… All of it was for that ring. I just needed the right time to ask you and tonight felt right…You like it?"

"I love it, you have impeccable taste; but we already knew that didn't we? 'Uncle Piers? When I'm as big as my Daddy I'm going to marry Lynnie.'" She laughed softly.

"Quite right too" murmured David. "That is what he said." David yawned and slumped back against the cubicle walls.

"I'm tired too, come on." They stood on shaky legs and washed each other before wrapping towels around themselves and lying on David's bed.

Sleep came fast to the young lovers as they lay wrapped in each other's arms and in each others love.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

The summer holidays had come and gone and during that period David had discovered that he now had a first class business degree.

His Father and Sir Piers had decided to reward him and allow him to begin his career with them when the new term commenced in September. Whilst Piers enjoyed working he hoped to be able to cut his hours a little to spend more time with his beautiful wife.

David and Lynnie had spent a great deal of time together in the holidays alternating their base depending on which of their families was away at the time.

Truth be told they preferred spending time at the Manor house; it's pool and gymnasium had occupied them both for many an afternoon and it's very thick walls were an added bonus. That isn't to say they didn't enjoy their time at the Block residence which although not as impressive or imposing was still very comfortable and had thick enough walls for their needs.

What they had really enjoyed were the weeks that the families had spent away on holiday. They had asked to be excused their respective families summer holidays and their parents had been indulgent.

While Brendan, Kay, Christopher and Evie holidayed they had stayed at the house to look after it and when the Pomfrey's had left on their holiday they had been house sitters for them as well. The Pomfrey's always gave most of the staff a holiday whilst they travelled as well so the house was virtually empty. Kay still came in to the office every day whilst Susan was away but she largely left them to it.

Now that the new term had arrived and with the children back at school, uni and for David work, talk had turned to the forthcoming nuptials and a date in early July had been chosen. The church was booked and Father O'Malley would preside. The reception would be held in the Manor house's extensive gardens in a vast marquee.

Although the wedding was still some ten months away the Mum's were already busy discussing it. David and Lynnie had decided to make use of their parent's event planning business and that was the current topic of discussion.

"What would you have done if they hadn't asked us?" questioned Kay.

"Been bloody annoyed with them is what!"

"But we couldn't have made them use us."

"Yes we can! Who is it who is paying for this? Our families. Who else would do it all for love?"

"Good point, maybe we should bill them!"

"I don't think it would hurt them to realise how much this could cost if we weren't so involved."

"Have they started looking for somewhere to live yet? David just bats me away and says there is plenty of time for all that."

"Well I was going to suggest the cottage in Grace Gardens. It will be ours long before then, we can do the renovation work that is required and well, not give it to them as such but they could be our first tenants."

"Now that's an idea! Would we involve them in the decision making process? Or just do it classically and present it as a fait accompli?"

"Oh that's easy, if we just go about it openly and leave bathroom and kitchen brochures about I'm sure they will pick them up and we can then ask them for an opinion; that way if they decide they like a black bathroom suite we can ignore it and buy white! I can't imagine they will want to live there for a long time anyway so we need to make it classical."

"No David will be earning good money for his age, and I'm sure Lynnie will be able to secure a NQT post for next September. They will want to buy somewhere of their own soon enough."

"Be nice to have them both nearby though at least in the beginning."

"David doesn't want to stray too far, he likes it here."

"He's a bit like you; a home bod."

"Yes he is. Hope Lynnie isn't too like you in that case; you've come a long way."

"Yes but there were many reasons for that and who saw that coming? Me a personal assistant, a proud Australian by birth now living in a house older than my country and with a title to boot! Lyn will be happy wherever David is happy… She always has been and I don't see that changing any time soon."

"No one's counting but I'm glad you've mentioned Australia. You've never been back?"

"Never wanted to. I have everything I need here."

"Yes but, and I'm sorry if I'm prying but is there a reason you've not taken the kids there for a holiday even to see relatives?"

Sue sighed and Kay winced, clearly she had touched on a painful topic, "Forget I asked. Where you take your kids and who they see are no business of mine."

"No, no it's fine. When Mum passed away I decided on a new start so I sold up and left. The friends I had back there knew I needed to forge out on my own and never tried to stop me and now… well there are a handful I exchange Christmas cards with but nothing more. Then there was Dad, he was a big part of why I left and when Piers and I got engaged he made contact with me and Piers warned him off because it upset me so much."

"And here am I bringing it up again. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't upset me anymore and anyway he's gone now."

"He is? You never said. Susan!"

"Honestly Kay it had no impact. We were notified by a solicitor while you were away on holiday actually a year or so ago and I really just didn't remember to say. Why does this matter so much?"

"Well David suggested that he and Lyn go there, I mean Australia, for their honeymoon. What do you think?"

"I think it might be a bit cool in July for a lot of Australia… but if they were to go to the Whitsundays for a week or two of beach relaxation and then toured the Northern Territories… that would be warm and they could visit the Alice and Uluru."

"Sounds like a plan and… maybe now there is nothing to stop you going back for a visit, I don't know maybe you could take the family one day, hell maybe both our families should go together!"

"You on a plane for 24 hours?"

"I'm better than I used to be."

"So it's only the one sedative rather than the bottle now?"

Kay nodded and when Sue had finished laughing they carried on with talking of weddings, houses and honeymoons.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty one

One evening shortly after, David was with Lynnie and they were seated at the Pomfrey kitchen table discussing invitations.

"We need to add a plus one to Jenny's." said Lynnie.

"Oh does she have a plus one?"

"Well not as such, no. But the wedding isn't for a while and by then who knows? She might meet the man of her dreams just like I did."

"Lynnie darling you didn't MEET me. You bewitched me from the moment you were born."

"I did not! Anyway I'm rather ashamed to say that with getting engaged and spending so much time alone with you lately, I've lost touch a little with Jen. I hope she has a plus one or a friend at least that she can ask."

"Does she even need an invitation? I mean she is your chief bridesmaid I kind of figured she'd be there."

"Oh David of course she needs an invitation and so do Kate, Lucy and Evie. It's a keepsake; along with the necklace and earrings that we are giving them to wear on the day."

"Alright, alright! Honestly you women and your keepsakes. Have you chosen colours yet?"

"No Mum is going to get me some swatches and I'll choose then."

"And your dress?" Asked David cheekily.

"My dress is between me and my Mum, no one else."

"Your dress will be all that is between you and me in July."

"David! Behave! One of the twins might come in."

He growled in his throat, "I can't wait to have you all to myself."

"Not long now my love, a few months and no one will be able to tut at us again."

Just over a week later Susan and Kay were seated at the same kitchen table and again discussing the forthcoming nuptials.

"At least Lynnie has finally chosen the colour for her bridesmaids that means we can get on with flowers and place settings all in the same colour theme."

"She has?"

"Oh yes, sorry didn't I mention it?"

"No! Spit it out! Evie is desperate to know… She's scared it will be pink or worse still purple!"

"Well you won't believe the hullabaloo I had over that very colour but no Jenny helped Lynnie decide and it's champagne, floor length and with gold sandals. I think it's rather classical actually. Jenny's will be a strapless design to denote that she is the chief bridesmaid and the girl's dresses will have a more demure sweetheart neckline to keep our men sweet."

"Oh that sounds lovely, Evie will be delighted! The men are easy. Lynnie has already said she wants David, Christopher and the ushers in tuxedoes."

Susan sighed, "All our men in tuxes. That is going to be a pretty impressive sight."

"Mmmm it is. I'm guessing Lynnie will want the ties made from the same fabric as the dresses?"

"Oh yes and she has already said the button holes have to be as close a match as the plant kingdom has to offer and EVERY male guest will have one. She wants the ushers to hand those out as people enter the church."

"Lynnie's given it a lot of thought already."

"Jenny sat her down and asked her to close her eyes and imagine her wedding day and tell her what she saw. Worked a treat and saved a huge row with the girls. Kate had dug her heels in over purple but fortunately Jenny was on her side. I think Lucy was very relieved she really does hate conflict."

"Lucy would just do as she was told she's a good girl. What about Lynnie's dress?"

"The design has been selected but only she and I know and she wants to keep it that way. All I can say is she will look stunning."

"Well I'll just have to wait until the big day then won't I? Champagne and…. white?"

"Stop fishing! You'll have to wait and see!"

"This is so not fair! You know what my son will be wearing and I don't know what your daughter is!"

"All you need to know is she will look stunning."

Kay sighed and admitted defeat. She knew better than to try and get any more out of Susan. She would never betray Lynnie's confidence but maybe Kay could get Lynnie to spill the beans…

"And don't you get any ideas about trying to trip Lynnie up! She wants it to be a surprise."

"How did you…? So you can read minds now can you?"

"Yours…? Yes I can."

"Better change the subject then hadn't I?"

"Yup what to?"

"Umm, the house. We complete on Friday so it's ours. Are we going to go and look it over at the weekend?"

"Can't see why not and actually I'd welcome a diversion from all this wedding planning but you and I need a weekend away to go and get our outfits too."

"I wondered what we were going to do about that. The men have it so easy all they need to do is go for a tux fitting with all the other men but us…" Kay looked down at herself, "Well I for one need some help. Can I use your gym and pool for a few weeks before we go? I'd like to try and tone some of this body up a bit."

"You can but there is really no need. We are women of a certain age and we both still look bloody good!"

"You do, you have proper curves, and me… I'm still straight up and down with boobs."

"And we will choose ourselves outfits to accentuate our positives and detract from the bits we don't want noticed. I will hide my arse and accentuate my waist and cleavage and for you we will do the same for the bust and choose a close fit around your waist and hips; show off how tiny your hips are woman!"

Kay smiled. She had always wanted a waist, but no amount of dieting had ever produced one, and she had finally accepted that she was simply a different shape to that of her best friend who had a perfect hourglass figure.

"So long as I don't show David or Brendan up then I'll be happy. Where were you thinking of doing the shopping for our outfits?"

"Oh Paris of course! You know how much I love that city and you've not been back there since your honeymoon, plus it's so close and easy to get to."

"Alright alright! I'm sold. A long weekend in Paris will be nice; you can show me all your favourite places and we can frighten our husband's credit cards!"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty two

On the following Friday Sue and Kay went to collect the keys to their new joint purchase and after getting new door locks, with additional keys cut, for Piers and Brendan to fit the following day, they went to look over their new project.

"The garden has got a bit wilder." observed Kay.

"Yeah, but you and I could trim that all down ready for a gardener to come in and do some planting and lay some new turf. It definitely needs to be low maintenance for the kids and any future tenants."

"We're not doing ALL of the work, right?"

"Oh no, we can get the trades in but I'd quite like to be involved with the final fixes wouldn't you?"

"Depends how final they are!"

"You and I will do the furniture and soft furnishings. Piers and Brendan are handier than they look, they can do some simple plumbing. They aren't allowed to do electrical which is probably just as well but we can select the light fittings. Ohhh Kay I sense hours and hours of shopping ahead!"

"With this and our Paris weekend we will frighten the boys."

"It's an investment! On the way home we'll call in at the travel agents. We need to pick up some brochures and choose our hotel." said Sue

"You choose. I don't care so long as it's clean and comfortable but you'll want more than that and you know where you want to be too."

"Kay you are truly hopeless when it comes to travel. I'll choose though. I want some luxury. Did you mention it to Brendan?"

"Yes, he went a little pale but he's cool with it."

"Maybe we shouldn't tell him about all the house purchases!"

"Oh no he's fine, he knows we are letting the place fully furnished and he knows we will make money from it in the end."

"Well not from the kids."

"No, not from them. I was thinking of a similar arrangement to the one you and I had when I rented from you so that we just cover the mortgage."

"Oh yes I remember that. I also remember having to almost restrain you from paying what you perceived as the *going rate.*"

"I just didn't want to be the poor relation so to speak."

"I noticed, and I never thought of you as that."

"Can we change the subject please? They were bad times."

"Of course we can… but meeting that business partner of Piers' wasn't bad times."

"No, you're right about that."

"We need to make sure that the men agree to tradesmen doing the decorating when we are here with them tomorrow. Now come on, let's get to the travel agents and then we can pick the girls up on the way home."

"Sounds good. I'll be happier when we have new locks on the doors."

"It'll be fine, try and relax and stop worrying."

"Sorry, this is a hangover from that dive I used to live in."

Sue placed a comforting hand on Kay's arm. She remembered how scared Kay had been back then and despite the fact that over twenty five years had gone by the fear clearly still haunted her friend. Sue hoped that a trip to the travel agent would help lighten Kay's mood but she wasn't a good traveller either. She was better than she used to be but she had never taken a trip abroad without Brendan to take charge and she had always let him take charge. Kay would probably be happier with a weekend of shopping in London but Sue was determined to show Kay the Paris SHE saw when she gazed out across the city.

The women were now seated inside Sue's car outside the twins and Evie's school. Kay was thumbing through a travel brochure, Sue had picked up two of each one she had selected but she already knew the hotel she would choose and she wondered if Kay would choose the same one. It had a pool and Susan knew Kay would enjoy that, it was also a stone's throw from the Metro system that Sue was able to navigate with ease and had a superb restaurant not that Paris was short of those! Sue also wanted to take Kay to a patisserie and buy an Opera cake to share.

Kay broke Susan's thoughts with a question.

"You probably know where you want to book already don't you?"

Susan nodded, "Yep but where do you want to stay?"

"I have no idea. Tell me where you were thinking of."

"Either the Ritz or the Georges V."

Kay's eyes boggled, "Really?"

"Hey why not? We can hire a suite. Have two rooms, a bathroom and a lounge room. I intend being comfortable while I shop and show you the sights properly."

"Well in that case The Ritz please! I could get used to this!"

"OK I will make some enquiries online tonight and let you know details tomorrow. We want to go oh in about two month's time?"

"Yeah, Paris in the spring and not too soon to the wedding. It gives me time to get in shape!"

"I already told you; we are in shape!"

"Yeah yeah, indulge me OK?"

"Here comes Lucy put the brochures away, this is our trip I am not taking any kids with us. I want a grown up girls shopping weekend."

Kay tucked the brochures under her seat and they greeted Lucy. The girls all had different classes now and Lucy, the most conscientious of the twins was usually the first to arrive at the car. Today Kate and Evie had History together and they arrived shortly after Lucy.

When Sue dropped Kay and Evie home Kay stuffed the brochures in her bag and managed to get them in the house without Evie noticing. She liked the idea of a grown up girls shopping weekend as well, and it sounded as if it might be very luxurious indeed. She hoped Sue had some luck on the internet that evening.

Once at home Susan did what she needed to and then fired up her laptop. A small part of her wished Piers was coming on the trip too but once the wedding was over she promised herself she would take him back there as well. They would need a break by then but for now this would be about shopping and having fun in her favourite city with her best friend.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty three

The next day was Saturday and as arranged the two families met at the cottage to have another poke about.

David and Lynnie stayed long enough to have a good look around and both Sue and Kay were happy to see they seemed to like the property and the location. They left soon after to return back to the Block's house. Now that uni was in full swing and David was working full time they saw each other as much as possible during the week, but at weekends they alternated who moved in with who and this weekend it was David's turn to move in to Lynnie's room.

Once the kids had left Sue and Kay set to work on the garden while the men, Jenny and Christopher measured up all the rooms for new flooring. The three girls were underfoot and Kay sent them in to the village to pick up some lunch for everyone from the bakers. When they returned Sue excused them and suggested they walked back to the Manor house to do some homework or play computer games.

By the time the women went back inside the garden had been brought under control but they were tired and dirty and after making short work of lunch it was decided everyone would go home and think about each rooms flooring and colour themes.

When Piers and Susan arrived home, they found the girls were happily playing in the snug and Susan agreed that Evie could stay so long as the girls didn't disturb her as she wanted a long deep soak in the bath. Jenny readily agreed to keep the younger girls out of Susan's hair.

Sue went upstairs and Piers followed her and when they reached the master suite he locked the door behind them.

"And what did you have in mind? I stink!"

"I just thought, well I thought I could help you get clean and then help you get dirty again."

"I want my soak but I could shower quickly and then join you in the bath. Please use the rose petal bath oil."

She turned her back and as she peeled her soiled clothing off herself she could feel Piers' eyes burning in to her back.

"I won't be long." she said tossing her hair behind her.

Piers' breath caught in his throat as he watched her sashay in to their en suite. The years had wrought changes on Susan's body but her figure was still lithe and graceful. He knew that she was self conscious of her caesarean scar but to him it was a testament to her love for her family. The twin's birth had been traumatic and the days that followed it even more so but her body told the story of their lives together and he loved each curve and mark on it.

He could hear the sound of the shower running and he followed her in to the bathroom. He poured a generous amount of her favoured bath oil in to the running water and by the time she stepped out of the shower, pink and glistening the bath was ready.

"You're still dressed." she whispered to him.

"Not for long" and as she slid in to the warm, fragrant water he shed his clothing before sliding in the water behind her. Susan leant against him and for a few minutes they talked about the house and the things they thought they'd like to do with it.

"I hope Kay and Brendan agree with our ideas." said Piers.

"Oh I think they will. This old place is decorated in a rich and deep palette of colours because the panelling demands it but their house is decorated in a much more modern and contemporary way and that is what we plan for the cottage. If they like it at their house why would they object to it there?"

"You're right of course."

Susan moved around to face Piers and ran her hands through his thick hair, "I think you have some dust in here."

"It's just my grey."

"No it's not." and she removed her hands to show him the layer of dust on them.

"Oh I've made you dirty." he winked as he spoke.

"Don't think I didn't know what you had planned the moment you turned the lock on our bedroom door."

Piers held his nose and ducked under the water to rid his hair of its layer of dust. As his legs moved past either side of Susan she made a grab for his shaft and took a firm hold of it, he rose from beneath the water spluttering and coughing, "That's not fair!" he exclaimed.

Susan knelt up in the water and whispered "Shhh" before running her hands up and down him until she felt him swell and thicken. When she took him in her mouth he moaned as he threw his head over the end of the claw footed, roll topped tub. He was moving with her and when she tasted his salty pre cum at his tip she withdrew before lowering herself on to him.

Closing her eyes she moved on him using a slow rhythm and it wasn't until she lowered her teeth to his nipples that he began to move in time with her. She sat up again and Piers reached up to take a breast in each hand. Her eyes were still closed but her mouth opened and a groan of pleasure escaped her lips.

She could feel herself coiling in anticipation of release and moments before she came Piers shuddered beneath her. As he erupted within her she forced her hips harder on to him and he bucked inside her as her muscles spiralled around him milking him dry.

In the Block household a similar scene was playing out. Kay had taken herself for a shower and at first Brendan had left her to it until standing in the kitchen he heard her call for some more shampoo.

He called to Christopher that he would get it before climbing the stairs two at a time. Once inside their en suite he took a bottle from the vanity unit but it wasn't until he opened the shower door and he saw her standing wet and naked before him that he made his decision and followed her inside and shut the door behind him.

"Brendan! You're still dressed!"

"So I am. Mrs Block I seem to have forgotten to undress myself do you think you could help me?"

"Why certainly Mr Block."

In seconds he was as naked as she and as she lowered his boxers over his slim hips his cock sprung forward like a guard on parade duty.

"I think this..." she said fingering and stroking his length, "has an idea."

Brendan's breathing had shortened and he agreed breathlessly before kissing Kay and simultaneously lifting her and lowering her on to him. He braced himself against the wall of the cubicle as he raised and lowered her body on him. All the while their tongues danced an intricate pattern of love, until, and with well practised movements, they pulled their mouths away from each other and climaxed together. When the last of their contractions had faded away Brendan lowered Kay back to her feet and took the shampoo bottle that he had been called to retrieve and washed her hair and body clean of him and the garden detritus. 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty four

Sunday morning started uncharacteristically late for Kay and when she did open her eyes she wished she hadn't. She was alone in bed but someone had left a mug of Mocha coffee on her bedside table. She swallowed some and then used the en suite before crawling back in to bed and pulling the covers up over her head. Brendan had heard her moving about and came up to see her.

"Hello sleepy head. Your phone's been beeping; Sue wants to know if some dates she has in mind for your Paris weekend are OK."

"Tell her I'm dying and I'll call her from heaven later."

"What's wrong?"

"I ache. Everywhere aches, I ache in places I didn't know I had and I'm soooo cold."

"Sounds like you have a virus or you overdid it yesterday in the garden."

"Or the shower."

Brendan pulled the duvet down off her head and felt her forehead, "You're hot. You've probably got the flu."

"I can't have the flu I had the shot before Christmas."

"Whether you had the shot or not you've got the flu. You text Sue back and I'll bring you some breakfast up. You'll need to stay in bed today and then maybe you'll feel better tomorrow."

Kay did text Sue back, the date selected was perfect and she was looking forward to Paris in the spring but for now all she wanted to do was sleep and after forcing down some toast and orange juice she slept for most of the day. Brendan had kept the kids out of the way and between David and Lynnie a roast chicken dinner was served up in the late afternoon which Kay got up to eat some of.

She went straight back to bed afterwards and slept until her alarm clock sounded for Monday morning and after hauling herself out of bed she took her turn at the school run before going back to the Pomfrey's for work.

She let herself straight in to their office via the French windows and seated herself at her desk and fired up her laptop. Susan was on the phone and Kay checked through the company's e mails before deciding what to start on.

When Susan had finished her call she turned to speak to Kay,

"Well that is finalised, we will travel via the tunnel and I have a car arranged to meet us when we arrive. Piers or Brendan can run us down to Folkestone or we can use the tube system in London, I think I'd prefer a car ride though what about you?"

"I'm easy."

"Yeah Brendan says so too, look at me."

Kay turned to look, "What the hell are you doing here? You look like shit!"

"Just a virus, I'll be fine."

"Bloody hell you took the twins to school looking like that?"

"I don't look that bad do I?"

"In a word, yes. You should be at home in bed."

"I did that yesterday. I'm fine I just need some coffee. I'll go and make us one each."

Kay rose unsteadily and felt two hands on her shoulders push her back down in to her chair.

"SIT! I will get you a coffee, some ibuprofen and when you've had them both I will drive you home and put you to bed."

"My car's here." protested Kay weakly.

"And Brendan, David or Chris can walk over this evening and drive it home can't they?"

Kay nodded. She did feel particularly unwell. Maybe another day in bed wasn't such a bad idea.

Sue returned minutes later with a mocha and tablets as promised which Kay swallowed and drank.

"I'll pick the girls up still, it's my turn."

"You bloody will not. I wish I'd seen you this morning I'm not happy that you drove anywhere looking the way you do. You are positively grey."

When Kay had finished her coffee Susan manhandled her in to her car and drove her home and after putting her to bed she called Brendan.

"What the hell so you think you're doing buggering off to work and leaving Kay to see to the kids?"

Brendan was a bit taken aback, "Hello to you too Susan. She said she felt alright."

"Did you look at her?"

"It was dark."

"So you didn't look. You just took her at her word and she drove my girls and your Evie to school looking like death warmed up and then she shows up at our office!"

"You know what she's like. She didn't want to let you down."

"And so do you know what she is like!"

"Touché."

"Quite. OK listen, I've put her to bed and I'll go around with some lunch later and I will collect the girls from school and take Evie home with me and feed her. You will leave the office early and be home no later than five. After dinner you will walk to mine and collect Evie and drive Kay's car home and then you and the boys will look after her until she is better!"

Brendan knew better than to argue with Susan and truth be told he was feeling guilty. He had suspected Kay would still feel crap today but when she had said she felt alright he hadn't pursued it.

"Yes Susan. Oh and thank you."

When Susan returned upstairs to Kay's bedroom Kay was already asleep and she wrote her a short note which she left propped up by a glass of water, it read,

1. Stay in bed!  
2. I will be back later with some lunch.  
3. I will collect the girls and keep Evie and feed her.  
4. When Brendan gets home he will collect Evie and your car.  
5. THEY can see to dinner and I yelled at Brendan.

When Susan returned at lunchtime Kay was awake and coughing up a storm. Susan had made some chicken soup which she had ladled in to a wide necked mug for Kay to sip at. It tasted good and made Kay feel drowsy again. Susan was very insistent that Kay use her inhaler which she did.

"Now promise me if you start coughing up any muck you'll call Dr Smith."

"I will."

"And no waiting until tomorrow to see how it is. You know with your chest coughing up muck means you need an antibiotic unless of course you want to go on oral steroids again." Susan knew how much Kay hated those and felt that a gentle reminder was called for. "I can take you in to see him as well it's no trouble so make that call if it's needed."

"I will I just need to sweat it out and sleep it off. Thank you for looking after me. Brendan has called too he's very apologetic."

"So he should be! You can bet if he gets this he'll take to his bed for a week! Now please get some more sleep." 


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty five

Later that day Kay's cough did become productive and after calling Dr Smith she called Susan.

"Hello, Susan Pomfrey speaking."

Her reply was a fit of coughing.

"Oh, hello Kay. Not feeling any better then?"

"No and could you do me a favour please?" she said somewhat croakily.

"Name it."

"When you get the girls could you go to the chemist and pick up a prescription for me?"

"Course I can."

"Thanks. Brendan can pick it up when he comes over to get Evie and the car."

"No I will drop it to you on my way past. That way you'll start taking it sooner… I want you back at your desk and working woman!"

"Slave driver!"

"Yup! Actually, I assume you won't be in tomorrow?"

"Depends how I feel."

"OK let me rephrase that. I will do the school runs again tomorrow and IF you are genuinely feeling better then you can come back on Wednesday but you're not driving the kids until that cough settles some."

"I'll be coughing for weeks now!"

"Well when it's stopped producing then."

"You're a hard woman but OK deal."

"And remember Brendan and the kids can cook tonight."

"I remember but if I get food poisoning later I am suing!"

"Yeah, yeah, you won't. See you in a little while, bye sweetie."

As promised Sue dropped Kay's antibiotic to her on her way past with the three girls. Kay was up and in her robe when they arrived and Sue all but frog marched her back to bed.

"I was just getting myself a mocha!"

"Yeah and now you've got it! Swallow this, and I mean it, don't even think about showing up tomorrow. I'll call you in the morning to see how you are doing."

"Thanks. Speak to you then and I hope Evie is no trouble."

"Kay I have four daughters I won't even notice one more. She's at my place almost as much as she's home anyway and the girls have homework together so it will keep them off the phone and the computer to each other half the night. Now rest! Goodbye sweetie!"

When they had pulled away Kay finished her coffee and gratefully lay back down to sleep. She knew she'd start to feel better tomorrow and was reminded again how lucky she was to have Sue in her life.

Brendan woke her later with a simple supper of chicken pasta. He was very apologetic and had already collected both Evie and Kay's car.

"Susan told me off again."

"She doesn't mean anything by it just wants to make sure I let you fuss about after me."

"And I'm going to. I can work from home tomorrow so you can stay in bed."

"There's no need I'll be up tomorrow."

"And there you go again! You will not be up tomorrow but maybe on Wednesday."

"I'll be bored Brendan."

"So you can read, watch your DVD's, catch up on some writing you used to love being creative and when was the last time you wrote anything other than a work e mail?"

"A long time I suppose."

"Well open up some of your Word documents, read them and see if they inspire you."

"That sounds nice" she smiled at him. "I'm very lucky." she said yawning.

"And very tired too. Get some more sleep my love." replied Brendan.

He left her to it and dialled Susan's number.

"Hello Brendan, everything OK?"

"Yeah it is. Just in case Piers doesn't tell you I'm going to work from home tomorrow and I'll see to the school run too. I don't get to do that as often as I'd like to."

"You're going to make sure she stays in bed as well I hope."

"Yes I will. We both know what she is like. If I go to work she'll catch up on housework!"

"Yeah I know. I was going to call in at a random time to check up on her."

"Well why not still do that? I mean if you have time that is. I've suggested she rereads some of her stuff from when she was writing to see if it inspires her. It's just something to stop her getting bored and getting up really but she used to love writing so I thought why not?"

"That's a nice idea. I'll pop in after lunch and before the girls are due home so don't tell her! You can do the school pick up and I'll take the twins home from yours."

"I won't tell her and that sounds like a good plan. Thank you Susan."

"What for? Shouting at you?"

"Yes actually. I take her and her health for granted but with her chest I should have been paying more attention."

"Yes you should, and not the kind of attention you usually pay it either I'll wager!"

"On that note… I'll see you tomorrow, bye."

He hung up and Susan smirked to herself. She hoped he would sit up and take notice a bit. She knew Brendan adored Kay but like so many men he had got used to her just being there and doing what she did. A day at home where he had to try and fit work in around what needed doing would no doubt be an eye opener to him and do him good.

The following day Sue did call around, as far as Kay was concerned, unexpectedly. She brought more of her soup with her which Brendan was grateful for as he was late starting on lunch.

"Here get this in you." Susan said as she strode in to Kay's room and handed her a mug of chicken soup.

"Oh I wasn't expecting you. I was just going to see where my lunch was."

"Brendan is finding working and doing what you do a little trying!"

"Thought he might be. I've only had one coffee all day too."

"I'll remedy that after you've drunk that. How are you feeling?"

"Better, I'll be OK to come across tomorrow."

"If you are great, I need to show you some fabric samples for blinds and cushions at Grace Gardens and we need to decide on which laminate to choose too."

Kay had her laptop balanced on her knees.

"You're not working are you?"

"No I'm not, Brendan suggested I look through some of my old writings I've quite enjoyed it actually. Once the house and wedding is out of the way I might take it up again."

"No need to wait until then. Just pick it up when you feel like it. You used to say it was a good stress reliever for you."

"Yes it was."

"Well all of that will be stressful, so use what works for you."

Kay had finished her soup and Sue went back downstairs to make coffee for them both. Soon afterwards Brendan returned looking flustered from the school run and Sue left with her girls.

"See you tomorrow Kay. Happy cooking Brendan" added Susan winking at Kay.

"Yes see you tomorrow, thanks for dropping by." "When Sue had left Kay spoke to Brendan, "And what is for dinner tonight?"

"Takeaway? Please? I've hardly got anything done. I don't know how you manage it!"

"Multitasking my love, multitasking. But neither I nor the kids will complain at a takeaway; have Evie bring a selection of menus up to me and she and I will decide what to have."

"OK."

He left Kay alone again and she went happily back to reading her stories whilst she waited for Evie to arrive.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty six

The thud of footsteps on the stairs told Kay Evie was about to bundle in to her room so she put her laptop aside ready to invite Evie to sit on the bed.

"Hi Mum, are you feeling any better?"

"Much better thank you, come and sit with me for a bit I'm so bored."

"Dad said we are having takeaway what would you prefer, pizza, Chinese or Indian?"

"I don't mind honey, I can't taste much anyway at the moment."

"Can I tell Dad you want pizza then?"

"Sure, that way we can all order something different too, the boys will be happy."

Evie had caught sight of some of what her Mum had been reading.

"Can I look at some of these, Mum?"

"My silly stories?"

"Yeah, and I bet they aren't silly. You used to write quite a lot when I was small now you hardly ever do. Why did you stop?"

"They were only ever for me; just a way to de stress when you kids were all little."

"Did you ever send any off to a publisher?"

"Good God no! These were just written for fun… nothing more and some of them are not suitable for you just yet."

"Oh Mum come on! I'll be turning 16 soon. Most of my friends are 16 already. I hate being the youngest in the year" she added sulkily.

"Let me think about it OK? And you'd hate it even more if your birthday was in September you wouldn't even be in the year at all. I'll queue some up to print out and you can read them if you like."

"You'd let Kate and Lucy read them all." Evie was pouting and she knew it but she hated being the baby of the year AND the family."

"Evie…"

"Eve. My names Eve. Kate gets cross if anyone calls her Katie, well I'm Eve."

"Ok Evi- Eve, oh boy this is going to take getting some used to, you've been Evie for almost 16 years!"

"Not close enough to 16 years though, not for the stuff you've written."

"Is that what this is about?"

"That and other stuff but that's school stuff so I just have to live with that don't I?"

"Listen, go and tell Dad its pizza night and I'll talk to him about what you can read, in the meantime I've sent some to the printer."

"Thanks Mum, but he's worse than you about babying me and you know if Kate and Lucy hadn't been so early there would be even less of an age gap now… It's just not fair."

Evie left and Kay sighed wearily. Evie was right if Kate and Lucy's arrival hadn't been so traumatic and if Evie, Eve, Kay mentally corrected herself, hadn't been so late… there would be a matter of weeks between their birthdays not the months that nature had dictated.

Once the wedding was done Kay planned on throwing a huge Sweet Sixteen birthday party for her daughter, of course all her friends would have had theirs already and Kay was resigned to the fact that that meant Evie's party would have to top all of the others and that Evie would of course know in intimate detail what had happened at everyone else's. She'd have to talk to Sue, see if she could be persuaded to let Kay host the event at the Manor…. A pool party and marquee, but so soon after the wedding, Kay wasn't sure she'd agree, but she'd find a way to ask and soon. One way around it would be if the twins could be persuaded to delay their own party… Kay shook her head and told herself to stop being selfish, it was only a birthday party after all.

Later that evening, and when the children had all taken themselves off to bed, Brendan joined Kay upstairs. He had showered and was reading in bed. Kay closed her laptop down and placed it on the floor.

"I enjoyed that, thank you for suggesting it."

"I'm glad and I thought you might enjoy it. I certainly used to enjoy seeing if some of what you had written was feasible!"

"And it always was." Kay rolled towards her husband and rested her head on his chest. "Evie wants to read it."

"She informed me that she is Eve earlier."

"Yes she did me too. She doesn't like being the baby of the year and to be fair Kate hasn't been Katie for a long time now."

"I'm going to get in to trouble then because I know I'll forget that she is Eve."

"Eve Kay Block, and she's growing up fast." Kay had been toying with Brendan's chest hair and as she did so she heard his breathing hitch. She let her second hand wander down to his hip and ran a finger lightly along his skin. He shivered and laid down his book,

"You're feeling better?"

"Mmmm, I think so, well enough for this anyway."

"And you wouldn't be trying to persuade me to say my baby girl can read some of your smut would you?"

"Would I do a thing like that?" She had moved her hand to his shaft and was stroking along its length as he grew and swelled.

"Oh God, I don't care what you do when it feels that good."

Kay ducked under the covers and replaced her hand with her tongue which she ran from his base to his tip and back down pausing only to swirl her tongue around and across the head of his now rock hard cock. Brendan groaned as she took him inside her mouth and wound her tongue like a coil around him squeezing until she felt him shudder and pulsate as he climaxed; the words, "Sweet Jesus" tearing from his lips. When he had finished she released his softening cock and dragged her tongue up his body until she found his nipples. She scraped her teeth against his skin until he was almost growling.

Moving to sit astride him she removed her pyjama top and he scrabbled with her bottoms. Kay rose and allowed him to tug them down her until she was able to kick them off. He was swelling again and Kay grasped his shaft and worked him as he explored her depths with his fingers. She bucked against him feeling her climax building and still keeping pressure on her clit he sat up and sucked on a breast while rolling the other with his free hand. Feeling Kay shudder as her climax hit Brendan moved her bum forwards and impaled her with his shaft. Her contractions triggering his own orgasm and he groaned long and loud as he streamed inside her.

When both had finished Kay slipped off Brendan and moved to curl up next to him.

"You should write again." Brendan murmured to her.

"More of that?"

"Much more of that. I wonder what else you have in that filthy mind of yours."

"Oh I expect there is a lot more where that came from and I think I might start again soon. I'll have to keep it a secret from Evie, Eve though."

Brendan sighed deeply,

"I'm on to you, you know."

"I can't imagine what you mean."

"Alright! I expect Eve has heard all of this and more at school anyway."

"Well yes they do cover the basics in classes my love."

"Not what I meant and you know it. I was thinking more of behind the bike sheds."

"We drive Eve to school."

"Stop being coy! Let her read what you think is suitable… but if she has any questions do not expect ME to answer her!"

"Prude."

"I think this will prove to you that I am no prude." He moved under the duvet to stroke her folds with his tongue…


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty seven

Several weeks had passed, weeks in which more wedding preparations had been made and the cottage had been gutted and a new kitchen and bathroom installed. A colour palette had been chosen, warm beiges and light coffees accented with touches of vivid colour in soft furnishings and ornaments for a classic look with a modern twist.

Susan and Kay's buying weekend away in Paris was just around the corner and the two women were seated in Kay's kitchen where Kay was questioning Sue about what to expect of Paris.

"We'll have to do the Eiffel Tower of course."

"Will we?"

"Yes and anyway you've done that before."

Kay shook her head.

"You went to Paris and didn't climb the tower?"

"Brendan did. I waited at the bottom."

"Whatever for?" Susan was astonished and it showed on her face.

"I don't remember why."

"You're lying; tell me why?"

"It's a bit too tall."

"So is the London Eye and you've done that!"

"Once… I didn't like it."

"But once you are on that thing you can't get off until it's completed its revolution with the tower you can go up and down as you please."

"I might try."

"Not good enough."

"What?"

"You WON'T try you WILL succeed and after the wedding you WILL go back with Brendan and go up with him as well. Honestly Kay it's so beautiful. When you look out across the city it looks almost whitewashed because of all the limestone… it's magnificent."

"If I try and if I don't like it you'll let me go back down?"

"No WHEN you try and IF you don't like it I'll let you go back down, I'm not promising anything else except that and WHEN you go back with Brendan Chris and Evie can stay with me."

"Thank you."

"You really didn't get the whole Paris thing last time did you?"

"I missed David. He was still so small and I was just getting used to being his Mum."

"I remember. But you also missed Paris… You missed its confidence and elegance and I don't imagine for a second you got its relaxed vibe did you?"

Kay shrugged, "It's pretty. I liked the Seine."

"You're hopeless, completely hopeless. You never relax or just sit and people watch do you?"

"People might watch me if I did that."

"So what?"

"I'd just as soon they didn't."

"What have you got to hide?"

"Nothing."

"Then who cares who sees you? You need to take the blinkers off and look at life, you are so focussed on getting to the goal, getting the job done, that you never glance left or right and just enjoy the moment you are in."

Kay shook her head, "Don't."

"I'm not trying to upset you I'm trying to make you relax and see what you have been missing. I understand that David was small when you went back then and you'd left him with me, but you've never been back since and you could have done that time and time again. You've never sat outside one of the cafes with a glass of champagne and just watched people experience a beautiful and bustling city. People do that there all the time, or they sit and read. It's as if everyone has time to relax there and it's not a bit like London where everyone is literally rushing to and fro and everyone has an agenda."

"You're forgetting that I am British and this is just the way it's always been."

"Yes I'll admit my Australian roots mean I am fundamentally more relaxed than you are but you can change, you already have. Do you remember the woman who wouldn't leave her flat after dark? I do, all you need to do now is take the final step, jump and soar. I'll stand below with the safety net if you like."

"I think I'd like that. But if I do it don't tell Brendan and if I take him back there I can surprise him."

"There you go again with that if word. I want you to mentally change every if to a WHEN. So WHEN you do it I won't tell Brendan and WHEN you take him back you can surprise him. Have you packed yet?"

"Sort of."

"Show me."

Kay took Susan up to her bedroom and opened the case that she had started to pack with mostly casual and comfortable clothes.

"There is nothing wrong with any of this but where is your laptop?"

"In the study."

"Go and fetch it and let me show you where we are staying."

"I know where we are staying."

"Have you had a proper look?"

"Well no not yet."

"Then I will show you."

Kay fetched her laptop and watched as Sue bought up images of the Ritz in Paris. Her eyes boggled as she took in the ornate splendour.

"I need to repack."

"No not necessarily, what you do need to do are pack some pieces so that you can be relaxed in the day time when we are shopping but also so that we can have fun and dress up for dinner and the evenings. We have a suite, two bedrooms, a shared en suite and a lounging room. Behind closed doors in the suite we can be as relaxed as we want to be but in the dining rooms we should dress up."

"And the pool."

"Trust you to notice the pool! But yes bathers would be a great idea."

"Stay and help me choose what to pack please?"

"I'll be happy to."

It didn't take very long but by the time it was time to collect the girls from school Kay's case was packed.

"There all you need to add now are your toiletries and jewellery; oh you should wear your Pandora bracelet I will have mine on."

"I will and thank you. Just enough time for me to panic about the travelling now."

"Now don't. Piers has asked John to drive us and he will help us with our bags too and it's just a simple train ride. We have a car waiting for us at the other end and in no time at all we will be at the Ritz." Sue grinned and Kay found that her joy and enthusiasm were infectious.

"Yeah I think I might even enjoy it."

"That's better, and change that might to a WILL and we are set. My turn to get the girls, do you need anything in the village?"

"No I'm all set, the men will be alright while we are gone won't they?"

"Oh Kay! Listen tell Brendan if he can't cope to call Piers up, the staff will see that he and my girls are fed and I'm sure they can accommodate the Blocks at dinner times if necessary. But honestly, of course he will cope the kids aren't babies anymore!"

"I know I know but you've done such a good job this afternoon on all my other fears I have found room for some more."

"Well just stop it. Nothing will go wrong and we will have a fabulous time spending our husband's money!"

Sue embraced Kay before letting herself out to go and collect the three younger children.

Kay was left alone in her room and after adding her toiletries and jewellery to her case she wrapped her arms around her body and hugged herself as she told the almost constant worrying voice in her head to relax and that everything WOULD be just fine.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty eight

The day of the trip finally arrived and after kissing her husband and children goodbye Kay was ready to climb in to the back seat of the Pomfrey's chauffeur driven car.

The family had retained the services of John long after he had officially retired and now he was their most trusted driver. Piers was very particular about who drove his wife when he couldn't accompany her, and as such John was driving Susan and Kay to Folkestone to catch the Eurotunnel.

"Are you excited?" asked Sue. She was beaming and once again Kay found her enthusiasm was infectious.

"Yes I am. I'm nervous and excited all rolled in to one."

"Nothing to be nervous about I promise… but excited, you definitely should be. Now you've got your passport to hand and you remembered your Platinum cards?"

"Yes and yes. Brendan said I wasn't allowed to look at price tags and was just to have fun."

"Good." Sue smiled, "That reminds me of the time Piers took me shopping for my first evening dress. I spent ages looking at price tags and then he swept me off my feet and bought so may dresses I had trouble choosing which one to wear!"

"I remember that too."

"You came over and did my hair and makeup for me."

Kay sighed, "A lot of water under the bridge since then."

"I still love you though."

"Yeah, and I love you too. Now tell me any thoughts on what you will be wearing in July?"

"Something Parisian, let's just wait and see what we see that we like."

"A hat or a fascinator?" asked Kay, allowing herself to be momentarily distracted.

"You'll wear a hat; they always look good on you. I can't wear hats so probably a fascinator… I'll need you to help me with that."

Kay grew more and more fidgety the closer they got to the tunnel entrance and by the time it was time to get out of the car she was pale and trembling.

"Breathe Kay!" said Sue when they got out of the car.

"I am breathing!"

"And shaking, and you are pale."

"I'm fine let's just get on the bloody thing and I can sort myself out."

A short while later, a still pale and trembling Kay and a beaming and happy Sue had found their seats and were waiting for the train to leave. Sue had seen to their luggage while Kay sat very still and quiet and hugged her handbag to her chest.

"It's not a security blanket you know." Sue whispered to her, "Why not have a look at the magazine?"

"It's all in French and we haven't even left the UK yet!"

"Look at the pictures then!"

"I need a drink."

"Really? If it will help I'll get you one." Sue made to get up and found herself dragged back down and in to her seat.

"Don't leave me!"

Sue sat back down and sighed, "Alright alright! I'm not going anywhere and we will be there soon anyway. The first thing we shall do when we arrive at the hotel is go to the bar OK?"

A tense journey followed with Sue pointing out all that she could to distract Kay. She gave up after a while and just watched the countryside rush by. As they got close to Gare du Nord Sue suggested to Kay that they collect their luggage early and wait by the exits to avoid all the back packers collecting their packs. Kay readily agreed, the sooner she was off this carriage the better. She put out of her mind that in a few days she'd have to do all this again to get home.

"Will we be met by the driver?"

"Yes. He'll have a sign with my name on it. In fact there he is come on" Sue hauled Kay forwards by the arm and as they approached him the man swept forwards and took their bags from them.

Only when they were seated in the back of the black Mercedes did Kay begin to relax but as they wound their way through the city Sue observed that with each siren that echoed through the city she became more and more tense. Susan always loved hearing those sirens. They were part of the sound of Paris and she always felt happy when she heard them because she knew she was back.

"If you don't calm down you are going to blow a blood vessel!"

"I'm trying!"

"Yes very, now please breathe and relax we will be there in just a few minutes."

Susan was right and in no time at all she had checked them both in and their bags had been taken to their room while she and Kay relaxed in the hotels bar.

After several glasses of champagne some colour had returned to Kay's cheeks and they went up to their suite. Their bags had been unpacked and everything hung up and put neatly away.

"Who did all this?" Kay asked.

"Oh I expect Piers booked a butler for our arrival." she opened the mini bar and smiled, "Yes he did and look in here."

Kay looked and replied, "Our favourite tipples, he looks after you well."

"So does Brendan look after you, but yes Piers does like to make me smile and those I love." smiled Sue as she passed Kay another drink.

Kay took and gulped at her drink.

"Steady! I don't want to have to pour you in to bed."

"Sorry, just my nerves."

"We are here in one piece. Just relax. After dinner we'll go for a good long walk, stretch our legs and tire ourselves out a bit and tomorrow we hit the shops hard."

"Sounds good, I think I'll have a shower before dinner I feel a bit grubby."

"You have one first and then I will. I'll text our men while you are in there."

Kay nodded her agreement and left to wash up. They both dressed up for dinner and afterwards returned to their room to change in to something more appropriate for walking, and after a lengthy stroll they returned to the hotel and retired for the night.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty nine

The following morning began with a beautiful breakfast in the hotel's dining rooms. Kay leant back in her chair and sighed contentedly.

"I don't think I've ever tasted scrambled eggs or pancakes quite like those that was delicious."

Sue nodded, "They do everything here quite unlike anywhere else. I have never managed to replicate it at home."

"That's a good thing."

"How so?"

"If you could replicate it at home you'd lose your excuse to come here and be pampered."

"I like that thinking and now, while you are in that frame of mind lets shop my friend!"

After spending a long time looking in various boutiques they found themselves in one that seemed to offer what they were looking for.

"Paule Vasseur isn't that a bit pricey?"

"What did Brendan tell you not to do?"

"Look at price tags."

"Well don't then, just choose what you like and try it on."

Sue had acquired a personal shopper to share and she soon had a large pile of dresses and jackets to try. Most were in a delicate hue of pink that she knew suited her colouring. Kay had gravitated towards blues but had found one style in a lilac that she liked.

"What is this? Pink for the Bride's Mother and blue for the Groom's?" asked Sue.

"Not deliberately no, but I do like blue on me. I really like this lilac dress too and the bolero jacket but I still think blue will look better on me."

"Time to try things on, when you have an outfit on we have to come out in it and show it to each other OK?"

Kay nodded her agreement and they went in to the changing rooms. Sue made her decision quite quickly; she looked stunning in a pale pink strapless dress with a large rose print on it and a matching short bolero jacket minus the rose. A matching fascinator completed the look.

"You look amazing!" exclaimed Kay.

"It does feel good on and you were right about the blue on you but try that lilac dress again I liked the embroidery at the bust."

Kay changed and came back out again.

"I do like that shape on you and the jacket suits you too. I wonder if they could make it for you in the blue."

"Make it for me? Good heavens it costs a fortune already without them making it especially for me."

"Kay."

"What?"

"Do you want to go home and forever regret not asking if it can be done? Or would you like me to tell Brendan you didn't get the one you really liked because of the cost?"

"You wouldn't!"

"Care to place a bet?"

"OK, OK I'll ask."

"No I will. You'll ask in an apologetic tone."

"I…"

"Shhh! I'm asking!"

And she did just that. She marched up to the assistant and said, "My friend likes the lilac but wants it in the blue and with that hat, how long before you can make that up and get it to her in the UK?"

The assistant went away to check.

"Sue! You didn't ask how much!"

"Brendan's number is in my phone you know."

"You're impossible."

"No that would be you."

They were saved from further disagreement by the assistant returning.

"We could have that to you in six to eight weeks."

"How much extra would it be?" asked Kay.

"That does it I am telling Brendan!"

"I just want to know what I'm paying!"

"It will be an additional 10% on the price."

"Thank you."

The assistant moved away and Sue turned to Kay,

"So not much more then and you are going to have it aren't you?"

Kay pondered a moment, "Are we having a second evening dress?"

"Oh yes I think so."

"OK well I might need to be a little circumspect about that but yes I think so."

"You won't be circumspect or cautious, this is your son's wedding and you will look fabulous!"

"I suppose I could wear them if Chris and Evie get married." Almost as soon as the words were out of her mouth Kay blushed and then laughed, "Please pretend I didn't just say that."

Sue was stifling laughter but graciously asked, "Say what?"

"Thank you, let's buy them!"

Sue left the store with her full outfit and Kay with the hat she had chosen and a print out of the design to show Brendan at home.

"Where to now?" asked Kay.

"That's enough shopping for today. Back to the hotel for lunch and then to the tower I think, we can look for evening dresses tomorrow. I think I know just the place already for those."

They caught a taxi back to the hotel and once inside Kay asked about all the sirens.

"Why does it have to be so noisy?"

"I love it. All that noise means I am in Paris."

"Sirens though? Why?"

"It's just how the police get through the traffic."

"It makes me think there are multiple emergencies everywhere."

"It's just a different way of doing things, but I do understand, you like the quiet."

After another fabulous meal they made their way to the Eiffel Tower.

"All the way up?"

Sue nodded.

"To the top?"

"Yes!"

"And I can come down when I want?"

"Yes, there is a staircase on each corner and the lifts run all day up and down. Once we've paid we can do what we like."

"Alright then, let's do it."

Sue's dress, she chose the bolero jacket

.com/albums/ww343/kaybj/Kay2/story%

Kay's dress, she also chose the bolero jacket

.com/albums/ww343/kaybj/Kay2/story%

And the hat and colour she chose to have the lilac dress made in

.com/albums/ww343/kaybj/Kay2/story%


	40. Chapter 40

My editor Sue wrote this as she knows Paris much better than I. Thank you Sue

Chapter Forty

Sue loved Paris and as she showed it to Kay she grew more and more animated but seemed more and more at home.

"If Piers wasn't so irrevocably tied to his family and estates in England I'd move here tomorrow." She said as they were carried through the bustling streets toward the Paris icon that could be seen from almost everywhere for miles around.

"Well then I'm glad for his ties." said Kay. "I would hate it if you weren't near enough to see every day."

"But you've seen for yourself that Paris is only a couple of hours away from London. You could visit as often as you liked. Every weekend if you wanted to."

Kay shook her head and said with feeling, "not the same and you know it."

Sue decided not to press it further. Her best friend wasn't a lover of change and Sue knew that it would upset her to think of the Pomfrey's moving away. It was pointless anyway because she would never ask her husband to leave his life in the U.K.  
She might ask him to look into purchasing a small apartment here sometime in the future though. Visits would be easier for all of them if they had a permanent base here. She turned and gazed out the window of the limousine.

"Sorry," said Kay "of course you should move wherever you want. I wouldn't dream of trying to stop you. Your happiness is just as important as mine you know."

Sue turned and smiled at her friend before saying, "There is no need to apologise you ninny. I was just thinking out loud and I always want to move here while I'm here. Five minutes at home watching my family enjoying the estate and I can't imagine being happy anywhere else! I would like to talk to Piers about getting a little apartment here though so we could all come over whenever we like. Might make it easier for you to come back too if you could stay somewhere that had your own things around you. A home away from home so to speak."

"Oh yes, that would be fantastic. You have the most wonderful ideas sometimes!"

"I know." Sue said laughing. She caught sight of something outside the window and nudged her friend in the ribs. "Look."

Kay turned her head and smiled then suddenly looked fearful. "That is one big tower. I don't think I can do this."

"Of course you can. I'll be with you the whole time and we will do it level by level. If you can't make it to the very top that's ok. The view is amazing from the lower levels too. But you have to try OK?"

Kay nodded very slowly but didn't take her eyes off of the imposing structure they were pulling up next to.

Being Lady Susan came in handy sometimes she thought as they were escorted through the VIP gate instead of having to wait in the lengthy queue. The tickets had been pre-arranged by the concierge at their hotel.

Once inside however it was every woman for herself in the crowded elevator and Sue kept a close eye on her friend. The two storey elevator rose slowly at an incline inside the North corner of the tower and Kay was clearly avoiding looking out of the windows as they left the crowds behind milling around the base of the structure like so many ants.

Eventually the lift stopped at the first level and they filed out along with the rest of the excited tourists. Kay was slow to leave the safety of the elevator but Sue waited patiently and took her by the hand as she stepped forward.

"Come on sweetie. Come and see the most wonderful view of Paris."

"If you say so." said Kay sceptically. "Oh there is wire." She said smiling a little at the high wire fencing around the top of the railing. It was beginning to dawn on her that she couldn't accidentally find herself hanging by her fingertips from the side of the Eiffel Tower. Sue smiled and followed her as she approached the rail and looked out over the city.

"Oh WOW." breathed Kay as she gazed out over the limestone coloured city with its ribbon of blue snaking its way through it.  
The multitude of bridges that crossed the river Seine were bustling with cars and pedestrians and the entire vibe of the city was a palpable thing.

"Yeah, what did I tell you?" Sue said a little wistfully. No matter how many times she ascended Le Tour Eiffel Sue never failed to be entranced by the beauty of her favourite city.

"You were right, then again you usually are. I can't believe I let fear keep me from sharing this with Brendan on our honeymoon." She said sadly.

"Hey, you have come a long way kiddo. You had a rough time of it before Brendan came along and you moved to a better neighbourhood. I'm sure the next time the two of you are here you will be the one dragging him into the lift and up to the top. Just you wait and see."

The mention of the top of the tower reignited her anxiety but Sue wasn't having it and suggested they hop back into the lift and go to the second level. Kay took a deep breath and nodded. They were on the second level before she could change her mind.

The view was the same but Kay was feeling rather proud of herself for even being up that high and Sue suggested they pop inside to the cafe and grab a coffee...or in Kay's case, a mocha.

As they enjoyed their beverages and an accompanying croissant they chatted about the style of dress they wanted to look for, for the more formal part of the wedding. The dinner and dancing in the evening. Both women wanted long ball gowns but they agreed that their tastes were very different. Susan had a designer in mind that she felt could cater to them both.

"I have some good news for you." Sue said to Kay as they rose to go back out onto the viewing terrace.

"Oh yes? What is it?" asked Kay.

"Well when the wind is a little too strong they close the very top of the tower and today that is just what they've done so you are going to be spared having to go any higher."

Sue laughed out loud at the sheer relief on Kay's face at the news.

"Consider it a temporary reprieve only. When you come back with Brendan I expect a photo of you at the very top. I will be giving Brendan some very strict instructions."

Happy to be spared the trip to the top this time, Kay was willing to agree to anything. She felt that she had more influence over her husband anyway and if he did insist...well there was always the possibility of it being closed again. For today she had gone as high as she was going.

They took the typical touristy photos of each other with the backdrop of Paris behind them and then they agreed that they had seen enough and it was time to descend and get some dinner.

On the way down in the elevator Sue phoned the limo driver to meet them and take them to the Trocadero. The view from there back towards the tower was stunning and the restaurants were excellent. Sue felt that it showed off Paris to stunning effect and once there, Kay agreed.

"I am starting to see Paris through your eyes now and I have to say it's a very beautiful city. I can see why you like coming back here so much. I'm definitely going to suggest Brendan and I have a second honeymoon and do it properly this time."

"Oh I'm pretty sure Brendan had no complaints the last time. If I recall you had not long resumed...well...you know, after David's birth and from what I was able to glean at the time you spent most of the trip in your hotel room. I doubt Brendan cared about missing out on Paris."

Kay smiled cheekily as she recalled her honeymoon. "You're right of course. We were rather...occupied last time. Still it does seem a waste to come all this way to stay in a hotel room."

"Oh I don't know. I could happily stay holed up with Piers for a week and not care about much else. We got very lucky with our men Kay."

"You won't get an argument out of me." She said smiling. "Brendan adores me and even after all this time he still seems to want me physically as much as ever. And let's face it, they're both gorgeous men. I know a lot of women in town who envy the pair of us."

Sue smiled a secret smile and said, "I know...great isn't it?"

The both collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"C'mon," said Sue, "time to head back and get some sleep. Big day tomorrow. But we are going to get the driver to take the long way back so you can choose yourself a bridge."

"Another of your little traditions?" Kay asked.

"Yep, everyone who visits Paris should choose a bridge that's their favourite. Mine is the Pont des Arts. I think you'll like Pont Neuf but it's your choice."

And with that they left the restaurant arm in arm. 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty one

After the excitement of the previous day Kay found it hard to get moving in the morning and Sue had to chivvy her along to breakfast. Once that was done they returned to their room to finish getting ready for a second day of shopping and sightseeing.

"Evening dresses today, yes?" Kay asked.

"Yes and I have to confess I did some looking around online before we left and I really want to check out a range by a designer called Nathalie. I think I know what I want and I've seen one that would look fabulous on you too."

"What colours?"

"Well for you a blue, but it's a deeper blue than the dress you ordered yesterday. I'd describe it as TARDIS blue but the shop will insist its called Midnight blue!"

"Sounds nice and yours?"

"Well, it's black."

"Black? For a wedding? You're gaining a son not losing a daughter!" Kay laughed at her own joke.

"I know that! Wait until you see it. The body is almost all black but the skirt is patterned with swirls."

Kay didn't look at all convinced.

"Promise me you will look at it with an open mind? If you hate it I won't get it."

"My mind is always open. Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for ages it's you who can't get organised."

"Yeah sorry, yesterday was a big day, the tower, the bridges… It was fun though and now I have chosen a bridge!"

"You have! I knew you'd love Pont Neuf. Now let's go and choose some dresses and then we need shoes and I want to go to La Perla too. I'm not wearing my old underwear beneath those dresses!"

"Oh good idea I'm definitely up for some new lingerie."

"OK lots to do. Let's get moving."

The first port of call was Nathalie's where Sue did browse but as she already had her heart set on one dress she tried that on first.

"Well what do you think?" She asked Kay.

"It's not what I thought at all when you said black, it's gorgeous you have to buy it."

Sue smiled broadly, "Sold then! Now for you."

Kay tried on several dresses but none could beat the one that Sue had selected in, as she insisted on calling it, TARDIS blue.

"I think this is the one."

"I knew it would be when I saw it. Any blue looks good on you and that is a fabulous design I love the detail on the bust."

"We will need strapless bras again."

"That won't be a problem in La Perla."

They left with their purchases and went by taxi back to the hotel so the dresses wouldn't be crushed as they did further shopping. Their next stop was shoes.

"Jimmy Choo?" Asked Kay.

"Is there any other?" Laughed Sue.

A short while later they emerged with two pairs of shoes a piece. Sue had an elegant boot shoe to wear with her evening gown and a pair of glittery shoes to wear to the ceremony. Kay had chosen a peep toe shoe for her evening gown and a pair of high heeled pumps with a crystal bow at the pointed toe to wear with her ceremony dress.

"I'm going to need lessons in how to walk in these" she said to Sue.

"I can teach you. You'll be walking in them like a pro in no time at all."

"Underwear now?"

"Oh yes, I've been looking forward to this."

They spent a very long time looking at and trying on lingerie before the perfect sets were selected. Sue chose a set in black and one in pink to compliment her two dresses and Kay did the same but in a light and dark blue.

In the taxi on the way back to their hotel Kay had mentally totalled what she had put on Brendan's gold card and paled slightly. Sue noticed and asked her if she felt alright.

"You've gone a bit pale are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just added up what I spent."

"Oh don't do that! It'll be fine and remember what Brendan said?"

"He said I wasn't to look at price tags."

"Well then tell him you didn't, and believe me if you wear those peep toe shoes in the bedroom darling he won't even ask how much they cost!" Sue laughed fruitily and Kay couldn't help but join in.

Sue was right of course, it would be fine and how often does ones eldest son get married to your best friend's daughter?

"Alright I'm not going to worry about it but I am very hungry."

"Well we completely missed lunch and that might explain why you are pale as well. When we've off loaded all this stuff I will take you for a late lunch and Opera cake."

"Opera cake?"

"Believe me it's to die for, and no matter what diet I am following when I am in Paris I have to have Opera cake at least once."

"I won't argue then."

"No point anyway."

Once unloaded of their purchases they walked together in the beautiful Spring sunshine until they chose a café for a very late lunch and of course, Opera cake.

Sue's evening dress

.com/albums/ww343/kaybj/Kay2/story%

Kay's evening dress

.com/albums/ww343/kaybj/Kay2/story%

Sue's evening boots

.com/albums/ww343/kaybj/Kay2/story%

Sue's ceremony shoes

.com/albums/ww343/kaybj/Kay2/story%

Kay's evening shoes

.com/albums/ww343/kaybj/Kay2/story%

Kay's ceremony shoes

.com/albums/ww343/kaybj/Kay2/story%

Not showing you the underwear! :P


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty two

The next day was their last in Paris and as all the shopping had been done it was a day to relax and be pampered. The hotel offered all the pampering services that the two women desired including the pool that Kay longed to try.

"I know I can use your pool pretty much whenever I want but this is the Ritz's pool Sue!"

"So ours isn't good enough for you?" Sue was teasing but knew that Kay would bite.

"I never said that now did I? You know I love your pool! I use it way more than you do!"

"And the gym."

"Yes and the gym. In fact why do you have a gym? Have you ever used it?"

"The gym was there before I was. Sometimes I use the light weights for my arms but no, I don't go in there and get sweaty like you do. The girls do and I've noticed that Lyn and David go in there quite a bit together as well. And you know when and why the pool went in."

"Oh yes I remember THAT well!"

"Well Sting had one so Piers had to as well; but hey the timing was perfect and it saved our kids from the public pools! I expect the twins will want their 16th birthday party in there as well."

Kay nodded but kept quiet.

"Have you thought about what to do for Eve's?"

Kay shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

Kay looked up,

"Nothing's wrong why do you ask?"

"Because I just suggested a pool party for Kate and Lucy's 16th and you didn't say a word."

"Sorry. It sounds like a really good idea I'm sure they will love it."

"And now I know something is wrong. Spit it out woman!"

"Really it's nothing."

"Are we going to argue?"

"I hope not."

"Well unless you tell me what is on your mind we are going to argue."

Kay sighed deeply, "It's selfish."

"Is it about our babies 16th birthdays?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I might be able to help."

"How?"

"Well I know that Eve would like a pool party."

"How?"

"She asked me ages ago if she could use the pool."

"Oh my God, she did what?"

"She was polite! I said I'd talk to you closer to the date."

"Her birthday is the end of August. It's March!"

"Yes and the twin's birthday is June."

"Yeah and if they want a pool party Eve will probably want something different."

"To be contrary or because she'd really want something different?"

"Oh undoubtedly to be contrary!"

"Well I had a thought; I think maybe the twin's birthday is too close to the wedding and we aren't changing that but if I delayed their big party and did it in the summer holidays… I'll sell it to them by suggesting a smaller party in June, you know family and *close* friends only and then we can hold a joint party for all three girls in August. What do you think?"

"I think I love you!"

"You only *think* you love me? Well in that case forget it!"

"OY! I know I love you. You'd do that for me?"

"I wouldn't have mentioned it if I wouldn't now would I? I take it you like the idea?"

"Like it? I love it I had the thought myself when I had that chest infection but… Well it seemed selfish of me."

"You should have just asked."

"You might have said no."

"I might have said yes too."

"Well I can't change it now, but if you are sure your girls won't mind I'd love to take you up on the offer."

"My girls won't mind… this way they get two parties!"

"Thank you Sue; that is a massive load off my mind. I just knew if she was last she'd want to top everyone else and I wasn't sure what to suggest to her."

"You think she will go for the idea?"

"Oh yes! I'll see to that!"

"Well that's settled then. What time was the massage we booked?"

"It was the last thing we booked. I think it goes facial, manicure and then massage. I might see if I can add a pedicure too."

"Oh no thanks, not for me. It took me years to let Piers near my feet."

"Well I'll see if I can have one anyway I'm sure you'll be happy with a glass of bubbly and your book. If I can fit it in before the massage I can come and collect you."

"Sounds good, I might give Piers a call too."

"Missing him?"

"Yeah, and the girls. Paris should be enjoyed with your man. Don't get me wrong I've had fun showing you around but I want to bring Piers back now."

"That's fine, I've enjoyed it too and I'm looking forward to surprising Brendan with a few things myself here as well. I'm definitely bringing him back here after the wedding. I'll see if I can add that pedicure, be right back."

She left and returned with champagne for them both.

"Here you go and I can have my pedicure, our massage isn't until 4."

"Mmmm, I think we should have lunch in here."

"Can we?"

"We can have whatever we want Kay."

"I could get used to this."

Several hours later a glowing Susan and Kay were back in their suite and dressing for dinner.

"Last night in Paris so I think we should bring out the diamonds."

"OK yes why not, is Piers going to get you some Mother of the Bride jewellery?"

"I certainly hope so, now I know what dresses I have I will let him know what I would like. You hoping for some new jewels too?"

"Well yes, some sapphires actually. I thought Ceylon for the ceremony dress."

"Like your engagement ring?"

"Yes that's a Ceylon and maybe a deeper blue for the evening dress."

"Definitely." Sue stretched, "I feel really relaxed after that massage."

"It was good but I have to say Brendan does better."

"No comment, but if he can make you sleep in he must be good."

Kay nodded and once ready they descended to the dining room. 


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty three

The two women had to wake up early the following day to catch their scheduled train departure. Kay had been awake for hours but had waited until she heard Sue's alarm sound to take her turn in the bathroom.

By the time Sue was ready to use the bathroom Kay was dressed and perched on the edge of her bed looking pale.

"You're worrying again aren't you?"

"I'm fine. I'll read while I wait for you to get ready."

Sue raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. She had hoped Kay would be a better traveller on the way home but she knew it wasn't something Kay had any control over so there was little point in making her feel worse than she clearly already did.

When Sue came back she was dressed and noted that Kay hadn't picked up her book or even changed her position.

"Listen Kay, how about a Bucks Fizz with breakfast?"

"It's too early to drink."

"I'm not suggesting you get drunk and you know I won't drink that stuff but it might take the edge off your anxiety."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Well if you won't have a drink how about taking one of the sedatives you are actually prescribed to use for just this issue."

"I'd rather not. Honestly I'll be fine."

"OK but I'm watching you."

"I know you are."

Susan enjoyed a cooked breakfast while Kay toyed with some toast and fruit.

"I wish you'd relax."

"I'm trying… Oh and don't say it!"

"I wouldn't dream of it. I will say I know…"

"Sue!"

"Let me finish; I know you are trying to relax."

"I'm pleased it's an early train at least it will be over soon."

"Are you actually going to bring Brendan back here?"

"Yes, you said you'd have Chris and Eve to stay and I'll be happy to have your girls stay with us if they want when you and Piers come back."

"I might take you up on that for Kate and Lucy, Jenny I think may be otherwise occupied."

"Oh so she does have a boyfriend then?"

"I think so. Piers has no idea but a Mother knows. She'll tell me when she's ready."

Kay looked at her wrist watch, "Can we go?"

"We'll be a little early but if it means you might re gain some colour we can leave."

"I'll pinch my cheeks if you like!"

"You'll look healthier if you do!"

A short while later the women were once again seated on the train and bound for home.

"We'll be home by lunchtime. Obviously John will take you home first. I'm looking forward to a family meal how about you?"

"Just looking forward to being off this bloody thing."

"Will you come back this way?"

"It's by far the quickest way so I expect so maybe by then I'll… Oh who am I trying to kid? I'll never get better at this."

"You do alright you know. There was a time you'd just flatly refuse."

Kay nodded, "Yeah I know. I realised by myself that needed to change."

"And you changed it by yourself as well."

"I had help."

With a jolt the train pulled away and Kay started.

"It's OK! We'll be off soon."

"I know, I know. It's the noise."

"Where's your iPod?"

"In here," Kay indicated her handbag.

"Plug yourself in to it for a bit if you fall asleep I'll wake you in plenty of time."

"You wouldn't mind? It's a bit antisocial isn't it?"

"I won't mind, go on give it a go."

"OK thanks." Kay popped her earphones in and did her best to relax.

Sue watched her friend and smiled quietly to herself. She hadn't needed Kay to tell her that noises upset her and Sue hoped that by blocking out some of them Kay might relax enough to sleep a little. Looking at her now it was clear that she hadn't got much sleep during the night and if she was too sleepy Brendan wouldn't get to work his massaging magic on her. She smiled secretly to herself and imagined a little massage magic of her own, courtesy of Piers.

The next thing Kay knew was someone lightly shaking her shoulder.

"Wake up; we're almost back in Folkestone."

Kay opened her eyes.

"Already?"

"Yup, you've been asleep."

"Really?"

"Kay yes! Unless you usually dribble."

"I did not!"

"And snore."

"Oh God!"

"You were sweet. Anyway we can debate this later in the car time to get off this *bloody thing.*"

Once they were seated in the back of the Mercedes Sue began to tease again.

"If I'm boring you you can go back to sleep."

"You said you didn't mind!"

"I said I didn't mind if you listened to your iPod. You fell asleep on my shoulder and dribbled."

"Did I really dribble?"

"Don't be silly I'm teasing you and actually you were rather sweet."

"Hmmm, do me a favour and don't tell Brendan please."

"What's it worth?"

"A lot! I want to surprise him and if using my iPod as distraction means I won't have a panic attack that's a good thing!"

"Yes actually it is. Alright I won't tell him."

"Thanks, we'll be home soon."

"Yeah we will. I love going away but I love coming home too."

Kay nodded, "I had fun thanks for showing me your Paris."

"Now you can take Brendan back and make a part of it yours."

"I fully intend to do just that."

When they pulled in to the Block's driveway Brendan's car was still on the drive.

"Oh he must be working from home. Are we on school pick up today?"

"Tell you what… you go and surprise your husband and I'll have John pick the girls up this afternoon."

Once Kay's bags were unloaded and had been carried in to her hallway she embraced Sue, thanked her once again and silently closed the front door behind herself. The house was quiet but she knew Brendan would be in the study and she wanted to surprise him.

She quickly, where she stood in the hallway, undressed and then redressed in the darker blue lingerie set she had bought and the evening dress. She struggled with the fastening and eventually left it loose before selecting the peep toe shoes which she carried with her, as she knew Brendan would hear the heels click on the hallways parquet flooring if she wore them too soon.

Standing outside of Brendan's closed study door she slipped the shoes on and ran her fingers through her curls before flinging the door open and standing in the doorway.

Brendan was on the phone and spun in his chair at the door's sudden opening. His mouth dropped open when he saw Kay and he squeaked in to the phones mouthpiece, "Sorry, I've got to go something's come up."

Kay sashayed forwards and dropped to her knees in front of her open mouthed husband; she ran a hand across his crotch before saying, "Oh yes… something has come up." 


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty four

"Sweetheart," he said with a slightly strangled voice as he gazed down at his enticing wife in her finery, "I didn't expect you home until around dinner time."

"I thought you knew we would be home earlier."

"I'm sure Piers didn't know either that was him I just hung up on."

"Oh I'm sure that in a very short while he won't want to be on the phone either."

"Ahhh, God Kay that feels good."

Kay had run her hand inside his trouser waistband and was rubbing his rapidly stiffening shaft's head with her fingertips.

"Ohhh Jesus! I've missed you!" He closed his eyes and groaned as he rocked his body against her hands.

"Open your eyes Brendan."

He did so and Kay withdrew her hand which elicited a deep sigh from him. She rose and allowed her dress to drop to the floor. Brendan's eyes all but stood out on stalks but surprisingly he stood up and pulled the dress back up her body.

"You don't like the underwear?" Kay pouted a little.

"Oh I do but I'd like to unwrap you my love and this wasn't fastened properly when you came in, now it is."

He stepped back and feasted his eyes on her.

"Do you like it? It's for the evening reception."

"I love it but I think I love this more."

He moved to her and undid all the covered buttons at the back when it pooled at her feet she stepped out and bent down to pick it up.

"No let me."

Brendan collected it in his arms and carefully draped it over the back of the second chair in the study.

"So it doesn't crease." he said turning around and casting his eyes up and down her scantily clad body. Her breath hitched under his heated gaze and she watched as he took her in from head to toe and back up again.

"You look stunning. We need to make love with the lights on more often."

"Is the door locked?"

Brendan moved to the door and turned the key in the lock before replying, "It is now."

He moved to her and traced the line of her shoulders and collar bone with 2 fingers before lowering his head to kiss her hard. Opening her lips with his tongue he explored her mouth as he snaked his hands behind her and unfastened the clasp of her bra. It fell to the floor as Brendan fell on her breasts with his mouth sucking and biting on her nipples as he moved her back towards the door and pressed her against it with his body.

Kay responded by undoing the buttons of his shirt and running her hands through his chest hair and to his nipples as he shrugged out of it and allowed it to drop to the floor. She moaned as he worked one nipple with his mouth and the second with his fingers. His second hand was lowering her panties to the floor and she stepped out of them and kicked them to join her bra and his shirt.

Brendan ran his tongue down her stomach and around her belly button. He travelled lower still until he was at the junction of her legs.

"You may have noticed I didn't shave last night."

"I did." breathed Kay at him and then she gasped as he ran his stubbled face across her thighs and entrance before plunging his tongue inside her. Kay knew she wouldn't last long. She loved the feel of his stubble across her entrance and his tongue was pumping and caressing her clit with each stroke and when Brendan reached up with his hands to kneed her breasts she flew apart crying out in ecstasy as her orgasmic waves raced through her body.

Only when her last shudders had faded away did Brendan withdraw his tongue.

"I'm still clothed." He whined at her.

"Not for long my love" replied Kay as she unhooked his trousers and lowered his fly, the trousers slipped down his hips and his boxers rapidly followed them.

Brendan picked Kay up in a fireman's lift and lowered her on to his desk, His eyes were dark with desire and he moved forwards and inside her as she raised her legs around his hips to anchor him in place. He thrust rhythmically as Kay sucked his nipples and as she raked her fingernails up his back he jerked forwards and stiffened as he poured himself inside her. Kay's second orgasm hit as he lifted her up in to his arms and she cried aloud as she tightened around him.

Both sated, Brendan sank to his knees and slipped out of Kay as they dropped to the carpeted study floor.

"Nice shoes." noted Brendan.

"I'll save my second pair for the bedroom." giggled Kay.

"Ohhh you have more to seduce me with?"

"The dress won't be here for a few weeks. It didn't come in the colour I wanted but you know how Susan is; she asked and it's being made for me to match the fabric of my hat."

"Why don't you show me the hat and shoes upstairs?"

"I have a second lingerie set as well."

"So much the better" replied Brendan as he walked to unlock the study door "I'll help you with these clothes and you can show me the others," he checked his wrist watch. "The kids won't be home for a while yet."

He extended his free hand to Kay who took it without complaint; she had missed him and was more than happy to spend the afternoon in bed making love to him.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty five

Meanwhile Susan was arriving home and arranging for her purchases and luggage to be taken to the suite she shared with her husband. Whilst that was being done she wandered off to see if anyone was at home at this time of day. She knew the twins were at school and that Lynnie was attending lectures all day at Uni but Jenny had a very flexible schedule and didn't have to attend as often as her sister. She sometimes chose to work at home because it was quieter but Sue had no idea if she was at home today.

She heard papers being rustled in the den and headed across to check it out. She was somewhat startled to find her husband seated at his desk studying a contract with his glasses halfway down his nose.

She smiled as she recalled how hard it had been to get him to the optometrist for an eye test. Having gone grey very early in life he was a bit vain about looking older than he was and he had seen glasses as another sign he was no longer a young man. It had taken all of Sue's powers of persuasion to convince him that glasses made him look very sexy. She had even gone so far as to suggest that glasses on a man as attractive as he was could have women all over the country melting and geeks getting laid in record numbers.

She sighed and he looked up and smiled.

"Darling! I saw John leave with the car so I assumed you wouldn't be long. Did you have a productive trip?"

Susan crossed the room and sat on the edge of his desk. She leaned down and gave him a hungry and lingering kiss before straightening up and answering his question.

"We did. Kay and I have both purchased everything we will need for the wedding. She even went up to the second level on the tower."

"With you there to make her try, was that ever in any doubt my love?" he said smiling.

"No, probably not. What are you doing home anyway?"

"I knew you'd be home sometime today and I've missed you. I wanted to be sure I was here when you arrived. I have only been going over some contracts and I can do that anywhere."

Sue suddenly had an idea. "Anyone else home?"

"Aside from the staff it's just us. Why?" he was not a slow man and Sue could tell that he was starting to see the possibilities.

"Give me ten minutes and then come up to our room. OK?"

Piers smiled wickedly but simply nodded and acquiesced with a polite, "Of course my dear."

Sue pecked his cheek quickly and hopped off the desk. He watched her arse sway as she headed out the door and closed it behind her. He was beginning to think that being home to welcome his wife had been a very smart decision and wondered idly if Brendan was receiving his wife home just as warmly.

Upstairs Sue quickly searched through her purchases till she found the black La Perla underwear and the Jimmy Choo boots. She stripped out of her travelling clothes and donned the sexy outfit before trotting into the ensuite to spritz herself with Chanel No. 5. Piers' favourite fragrance on her.

She was re-entering the bedroom and ruffling her hair when the door opened and her husband strode through it. He stopped suddenly as he saw his scantily clad wife before him. His breath hitched in his throat and he reached behind his back and threw the lock on the bedroom door.

"That is the most un-mother-of-the-bride outfit I can possibly imagine darling. I love it."

"I didn't buy it as Lynnie's mother I must admit." Sue said as she crossed the room towards him. "It goes perfectly with the evening gown I selected but I have to admit that whenever I buy sexy underwear I do it with you in mind. Did you miss me my love?" she whispered as she stopped directly in front of him.

Piers swallowed hard and nodded. "I hate sleeping alone. Ever since your stay in hospital after the twins were born I've hated not having you in our bed beside me. I know it's necessary sometimes but I hate it anyway."

"Well I'm home now." She was stroking his chest through his shirt and he was inhaling her scent. He closed his eyes in reverence and felt her breath on his lips just moments before her lips were there.

Her tongue stroked his mouth, pleading for entry and he opened his mouth hungrily and took her tongue between his teeth. His hands were no longer passively at his sides. They had begun roaming over her silk and satin clad body, looking for ways to get closer to her flesh.

They ran across the top of the strapless bra and his nimble fingers slipped inside to find her now erect nipples and roll them between his fingers.

Sue moaned into his mouth as her legs grew wobbly and threatened to stop supporting her. Her hands went to his belt and the waistband of his trousers which she dealt with, with the efficiency of years of practice.

Her hand then slid beneath the waistband of his boxers and grasped his rock hard cock firmly. Piers broke their kiss and swore.

"Oh fuck, Susan that feels amazing! God I've missed you."

"I missed you too my love. I enjoyed shopping with Kay but Paris is for lovers and it wasn't the same without mine. Make love to me darling. I need you so much."

"I fully intend to sweetheart. I may not let you out of this room for a week."

They both resumed kissing each other as Piers gathered her into his arms and carried her to the bed and laid her across it. He rose and quickly divested himself of the rest of his clothes and then stood gazing at the beautiful wanton that was spread before him, smiling seductively up at him and begging to be ravished. He was overcome with lust and also the tender emotion she always stirred in him. He loved this woman beyond belief.

"Nice shoes." He commented as he took in the sexy footwear. "I think we'll leave those on for now."

Sue smiled and wriggled a little under his intense gaze. Piers had a rampant erection and looked like a grey god to his adoring wife. She wanted him inside her as soon as possible but she was enjoying being ogled too. It was quite a turn on to a woman with grown children to be able to get her husband rock hard for her in the middle of the day.

Eventually though she held out her arms to him and silently invited him to cover her body with his own. He didn't need a second invitation and lowered himself to the bed. Her hands went straight to his cock and began stroking him slowly. He lowered her bra and fell upon her breasts with his hot eager mouth. Teasing and biting gently on the nipples until she was panting and writhing beneath him.

His hands moved lower and stroked her through her slightly damp panties. She had the presence of mind to remember her husband's preference for tearing her clothes from her body.

"Don't destroy them darling, they're new remember?"

Piers didn't speak but began to slowly lower the panties and Sue kicked them off. His hands delved eagerly into her curls as he sought her folds. She was wet and waiting for his fingers and he plunged two then three into her. His thumb stroked her clit in circles and she felt her orgasm building. She immediately began stroking up and down his shaft with one hand whilst cupping and fondling his balls with the other.

Piers bit down on Sue's nipples just hard enough to cause a pleasurable pain and she toppled over the edge into a fantastic and mind blowing orgasm. Her ministrations on his cock grew more intense as she convulsed and he was very close to coming in her hand. He quickly moved to her entrance and plunged home as her spasms were continuing to flow through her. It was too much for him and he immediately shot his load into her and collapsed onto her chest.

Her hands came up and stroked through his still thick hair. Piers opened his eyes and found his gaze was fastened directly on her right nipple. He flicked out his tongue and stroked it. His breathe drifted over the moistened bud and Sue shivered deliciously.

Piers grinned and turned his head to gaze up at his wife. "I'm very glad you're home sweetheart."

"Glad enough to do that again?" she asked coquettishly.

"Oh I'm so glad I may have to spend all afternoon doing that just to prove it to you."

"I should go away more often." She said and then squealed as Piers slid down her body and plunged his tongue between her folds and over her clit.

Sue briefly wondered if Brendan had been home to welcome Kay back and then she didn't think about anything but her husband for a very long time.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty six

The remaining weeks until the wedding were spent working hard for all involved. The cottage in Grace Gardens was nearing the end of its renovation period and Piers and Brendan had spent a fraught weekend making sure that all the final fixes were in place. The plan was to offer it to the soon to be wed couple at cost for as long as they wanted it.

Sue and Kay had spent an entire week cleaning and putting on the final touches that turn a house in to a home.

"Do you think the kids have any idea we are about to offer this place to them?"

"None at all." smirked Susan.

"How do you know?"

"Just last week Lynnie asked that if they hadn't found somewhere to rent before the wedding if they could live with us for a bit."

"Oh did she? That's interesting."

"Is it?"

"Yes whenever I mention anything about renting to David he shrugs and says Lynnie has it in hand. What did you say to Lynnie?"

"I said if it became necessary yes but I think young couples do better in their own place."

"So that's probably what David means by Lynnie having it in hand."

"Probably but to be honest she has been so busy preparing for that interview she has at the primary school that I don't think she has given it much thought beyond asking me! I do hope she gets it. Jenny's young man told her about the opening and it would be ideal for her."

"I hope she gets it too. It will make it easier for them if they are both working. They are cheeky buggers though! When should we tell them?"

"Well Piers and I planned on coming back here later to see to some, um plumbing issues, in the kitchen."

"What time?"

"Before dinner. Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all."

"Kay?"

"Oh OK, Brendan and I were going to finish up in the bathroom but not until much later than that and well…" Kay blushed, "I, um, yeah plumbing issues!"

"Mrs Block I think I just read your mind!"

"Don't tell me you hadn't thought of it as well!"

"Sir Piers and Lady Pomfrey wouldn't dream of such a thing!"

"Yeah right, that's how come you got more children than me then, right?"

"OY! Same numbers of pregnancies as you've had… I just had a multiple."

"Yes I remember."

"It turned out well in the end."

"Not before you scared us all half to death."

"You get scared too easily."

"And so does Piers, Brendan and all our friends?"

"Weeellllll…."

"Quite, now remind me please, when do you plan to have dinner?"

Sue laughed before replying, "We will be long gone by 7 o clock you wicked woman."

"I'm not wicked at all. I just want to make sure the facilities are up to scratch is all. It wouldn't do to have the tenants complaining now would it?"

"Of course not! Now I think once we have, ahem, made sure everything works, we can tell the kids immediately. How about we drag them here on Saturday? They are with me this weekend so I will find a reason to need them here if you and Brendan could be here for say noon. I'll bring some bubbly with me and we can take the kids out for lunch afterwards."

"That sounds great; shall we make it just them or the other kids as well?"

"Just them I think. We've all been so caught up in this place and wedding preps I haven't sat down and had a proper chat with Lynnie in weeks."

"I feel like that about David too and when he is home he is wishing he was with Lyn."

"That's settled then and now it's time to go and get the girls from school, come on I'll drop you home as well."

It was early evening at the cottage and still light enough to work without much in the way of additional lighting. Sue was holding a torch for Piers as he made sure that all the plumbing connections under the kitchen sink were sound. That done he moved to the washing machine and the dishwasher.

"I think that's it. I can't see any leaks. We should check in the bathroom now."

"No Kay and Brendan said they'd check up there. We are done."

"Great, we can go home then, I'm starving." Piers rose quickly but misjudged the manoeuvre and bumped his head on the edge of the counter top, "Ow! Bloody hell. Who's idea was it to have a shelving unit there?"

"Lynnie's actually, she said it would be useful for the washing powder and fabric conditioner. Are you alright?"

Piers put a hand to where he had knocked himself and then looked at it.

"No I'm bleeding!"

"Sit down then and I'll kiss it better for you."

Piers sat down at the small kitchen table and Sue parted his hair to examine the cut.

"Ow!"

"Yeah, it's a good nick actually I'll clean it for you." She moved to the sink and ran cold water on a fresh cloth. He jumped when she applied it to his head.

"Stop making a fuss! I've seen the girls make less fuss than you when they were small."

Susan was standing in front of Piers and he raised his arms around her and moved his head to between her breasts. As he began to run his hands under her blouse she laughed and said, "There's not much wrong with you then is there?"

"I don't know. I think I may have a concussion."

"I doubt that my love."

"It worked for David." whined Piers.

"Piers! Behave!" As Piers fumbled with her bra strap she changed her mind, "Actually no carry on."

He moved his hands around and teased the material away from her breasts cupping them both with his hands and rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. She let the cloth she had been holding to his head fall to the floor with her bra, "I think you'll live." she breathed at him as she became more and more aroused.

Sue lifted her blouse over her head and dropped it to the floor and as she began to undo Piers' shirt buttons he fell on her exposed breasts sucking and nibbling from one to the other. Sue was wearing a skirt and once she had relieved Piers of his shirt she undid it and kicked it aside before undoing his trousers and moving them down his hips. He raised his bum off the chair as she removed his boxers.

His erect shaft sprang forward from his body and as it did so Piers tore Sue's panties off her and pulled her to sit on his lap. They continued to kiss hungrily until, feeling Piers at her junction, Sue moved forwards and took him deep inside her. Moving in well practised harmony they thrust against one another until Sue shuddered and climaxed around him. Her orgasm triggered his own and he erupted inside her noisily.

When her breath returned Sue laughed fruitily, "I'm pretty sure this is what Kay has in mind for Brendan later. We should um, clean up and leave."

"I'm injured! You were just seeing to me."

"Oh yes I've seen to you and really we need to go before they arrive."

"They are coming here tonight?"

"Oh yes, I do believe Kay has every intention of *coming* here tonight.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty seven

Once Kay had cleared away the dinner things she suggested to Brendan that they get to the cottage to finalise checking the bathroom plumbing.

"Sue and Piers were planning to give the kitchen plumbing one last check this evening but they should be long gone by now."

"You didn't want to meet up and chat with Sue while Piers and I plumbed?"

"I think she had… other ideas."

"Other ideas?" Brendan was perplexed.

"You might find out if you hurry up! I'll just go and tell the kids we are going out."

When Kay returned Brendan was still not ready meaning she was able to stow a bag of spare clothing for them both in the boot of his Freelander. When she returned inside he asked her, "What were you doing?"

"Just putting a bag of spare clothes in the boot… it's plumbing we might get wet." she added as explanation before continuing, "I told the kids not to wait up for us."

"We shouldn't be late."

"Brendan, I told the kids not to wait up for us." said Kay with a wink.

"What have you in mind sweetheart?"

"Just some plumbing maintenance… Now let's get a move on!"

When they arrived at the cottage Kay noticed that there was a cloth with traces of blood on it in the kitchen sink, "Looks as if Sue or Piers cut a finger. We'd better be more careful."

She rinsed the cloth out some more and boiled the kettle before pouring boiling water on to the cloth.

"Stop fussing! It's only a little blood I'm sure they coped."

"Oh I'm sure they did too, and only a little blood? Shall I remind you what happens when you see blood?"

"That's not fair!"

"Neither is hitting the deck when I need you!"

"I can't help that! Now are you going to pass me tools or what?"

Kay secretly smiled to herself she knew exactly what she was doing and was certain more than tools would pass between them before the evening was over. She followed him upstairs and in to the bathroom and after he had checked all the connections around the bath and basin Kay held open the shower cubicle door.

"I'm not sure I should get in here fully dressed you have that look in your eye."

"What look?" asked Kay as innocently as she could.

"I think I should be very afraid and I might just slip my trainers and socks off anyway."

"Yes you wouldn't want to dirty the tray now would you?"

That done Brendan stepped in to the cubicle and while he was busy tightening screws Kay slipped her pumps off her feet, she didn't have any socks on so she was able to be discreet and while his back was still turned Kay crept in behind him and cut the water straight on.

Brendan shrieked as the cold water fell on him. Kay was unable to keep from laughing and gasped at him, "You scream like a girl!"

"I'll make you scream my girl! I'm soaked!"

"So am I, who cares?"

Kay had on a thin white blouse and the water had made it see through and it clung to her, leaving nothing to the imagination. Her nipples had peaked with contact to the cold water and her dark areolas were clearly visible through her lacy bra. When finally Brendan had wiped the water from his eyes he looked at her and his pupils dilated with desire until his eyes were almost black.

"You look…" he said breathlessly.

"You don't look bad yourself. Seems a shame to worry about being wet now doesn't it?"

She moved to him and tugged his shirt from his trousers before running her hands up and under it to toy with his chest hair. Brendan lowered his lips to Kay's neck and she tilted her head to one side as he sucked and nibbled on the exposed skin.

Wet clothes are hard to get off but after much struggling they both shed their tops and kicked them to the corner of the cubicle. Kay's bra was soaked through and Brendan peeled the straps down and unfastened the clasp and fell on her breasts as the scant item joined their tops on the cubicle floor.

Kay moaned as his teeth and tongue worked their magic on her body and she undid his trousers and as they slid down his hips she pulled his boxers down with them. Brendan ran his hands down her body to her hips and lowered her skirt and panties in one fluid and oft practised movement.

"I know you like what we usually do in the shower but let's try something different tonight." he whispered into her ear.

Kay murmured her agreement as he turned her so that she faced the glass wall of the cubicle. Keeping his hands cupped on her breasts he teased and toyed with her nipples whilst he ran a foot up her inner legs to move them slightly apart. Keeping his hands where they were he moved his own legs further apart to bring him to a similar height and then he impaled her from behind with his rock hard shaft. He pulled her body closer to his to change the angle of penetration and kissed her neck and lobes as she moaned in ecstasy.

Kay could feel her body coiling like a spring; she was ready to lose herself in the moment when he lifted her up and as she sank further down on to him he thrust higher and harder and her climax hit hard. She screamed aloud as the orgasmic flux rushed through her body. Time and time again Brendan thrust inside her and as her muscles again peeked and clenched around him he roared her name aloud as he exploded inside her.

He streamed inside her for what felt like minutes and when he finally lowered her to the floor both were gasping and on shaky legs. They clung to each other until Brendan had breath to speak.

"Is this what you meant by 'we might get wet'?"

"Plumbing maintenance, my love, is a filthy job but someone has to do it." she added with a wink. 


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter Forty eight

Friday night arrived and as it was David's turn to move in to the Pomfrey's for the weekend he was enjoying a meal with his soon to be in laws.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow Lynnie? Only I'd like your help at the cottage if you are free." asked Susan.

"Other than sleeping late I don't think we have any plans do we David? What do you need me to do Mum?"

"David, you can come too if you like. Kay and I would just like a young couple's opinion of the place before we put it on the rental market. You can tell us if we fuddy duddies have messed anything up."

"Mum you and Auntie Kay aren't fuddy duddies!"

"Please just indulge us? I'll take you out for lunch afterwards."

"No need to bribe us Mum, I'm sure we can spare the time."

"What time were you thinking of going Auntie Sue?" asked David.

Sue tried to keep her voice casual she didn't want to let on this had all been planned in advance, "Oh shall we say we'll go to the cottage for around noon?"

"That sounds perfect Mum plenty of time to sleep in and have breakfast."

"That's decided then. I'll call Kay later with the timings."

Piers played along, "Do you want me to be there as well darling?"

"I'll ask Kay if she is bringing Brendan if she is the yes. I'll book a table at The Cricketers for all six of us."

"Are we staying at home Mum?" asked Lucy.

"Yes I'm afraid that this time you are."

"Can we ask Eve over then?" questioned Kate.

"Jenny, will you be here?" Susan asked her eldest daughter.

"I'm not sure Mum. I have work at the stables and I mightn't be back in time, but the girls will be fine here. Cook will be around and so will the ground staff. They can call me if there is a problem."

Sue smiled at her daughters and agreed to the visit saying, "So long as you promise not to trash my kitchen or annoy cook and you promise to be good you can ask Eve here."

Later that evening Sue called Kay.

"I don't think they know what we have planned. Does noon still suit you and Brendan?"

"Yes we have to drop Chris at a friend's house but we won't be late. Do you want us to bring anything but ourselves?"

"No, I'll bring the Champagne and we can use the glasses that are there, we did buy some flutes didn't we?"

"Yes we did, you insisted! The twins have asked Eve around… something about homework and pizza is that right?"

"They asked if she could come over and I said so long as they didn't trash my kitchen I didn't mind, they probably mean to order from Domino's."

"I'll make sure she has some cash on her then and look forward to seeing you all tomorrow."

-

Brendan and Kay arrived a couple of minutes before the Pomfrey's and David. Once everyone had arrived and parked Brendan and Kay exited their vehicle.

"We decided to wait until you got here." Kay said unlocking the door.

Whilst Piers and Brendan made some coffee in the kitchen Sue and Kay walked around the cottage with David and Lynnie. The young couple were very complimentary of all the renovations, décor and soft furnishings and when they arrived in the kitchen the men handed them all mugs of coffee.

"Oh Mum you took my suggestion of the shelves by the washing machine!"

"Yes" said Piers rubbing his head, "She did."

Lynnie looked quizzical and Susan filled her in.

"Your Dad bumped his head on it earlier in the week when we were… putting some finishing touches on the kitchen."

"Yeah I left blood and hair behind."

"You did not! It was a tiny nick and I cleaned the blood up."

"Just as well," noted Kay, "otherwise Brendan would have gone belly up again."

"Stop teasing; when can I open the bubbly?" asked Brendan.

"Bubbly?" questioned Lynnie looking at her Mother.

"Yes Lynnie, bubbly" replied Susan. "I'm afraid we got you here under false pretences. We have an offer to make to you two. It's from all of us. Sweetheart would you and David be our first tenants?"

David gaped at the parents whilst Lynnie's hand flew to her mouth, "You did all of this for us?"

"Not only you. I'm sure you won't want to stay here forever but yes we did all this with you two in mind. We'd charge you just enough to cover the mortgage repayments. What do you say?"

David and Lynnie looked at each other and shared a nod before David spoke, "Thank you. We had no idea and yes we'd love to take you up on your offer. Thank you all so much." David and Lyn moved forward together to hug both sets of parents.

"I'll open the Champagne then." said Brendan as he disentangled himself from the group embrace.

A short time later more Champagne was being enjoyed at The Cricketers restaurant where talk had turned to the honeymoon the couple had booked.

"Auntie Sue advised the Whitsundays for a couple of weeks of rest and relaxation and then we are going to spend two weeks touring the Northern territory it should be spectacular." enthused David.

"I hope it isn't too hot." added Lynnie.

"It won't be, not in July. It will be warm enough to sunbathe and swim but not too hot to tour either, and by the time you move on to the North it will have cooled a touch and be comfortable for walking and sightseeing. I'm almost jealous." said Sue.

"There's nothing to stop us going there some time darling." said Piers.

"I know, maybe you two could join us as well?" Sue said to her friend.

"Kay on a plane for 24 hours?" said Piers sceptically.

"Just you wait, she does better with travel nowadays; for one thing she hasn't immediately jumped in with a *NO* and reasons why it can't be done yet has she?"

Brendan turned to look at his wife.

"She has gone a little pale though."

"Stop teasing her! Kay? You'll give it some thought for me?"

Kay sipped her Champagne and nodded, "I'll give it some thought."

"Really?" asked Brendan.

"Yes really, but please don't pressure me."

Susan deliberately changed the topic of conversation and the rest of the meal passed without incident, but she did surreptitiously glance several times at her friend to make sure she wasn't over thinking and whilst Kay was quieter than usual she didn't appear to be stressed.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty nine

Finally, it was the day of the wedding. The weather was glorious from early on and the marquee had been erected and decorated in the preceding days. Lynnie had been able to oversee the preparations and David had called in each evening to take a look.

The job interview that Lynnie had attended had gone very well and she had been offered the position and was due to start in September.

Schools, she had discovered were very keen on Newly Qualified Teachers as they were so enthusiastic and hadn't been worn down by the paperwork that was now rife in teaching in the UK. She hoped her enthusiasm would never be worn down or become jaded by time.

Both the stag and hen nights Chapter Forty nine

had gone off without a hitch and despite Lynnie's worries that one of her or David's uni friends might shave his head or maybe an eyebrow off he had emerged unscathed with nothing more than a mild hangover to contend with. Everyone had respected that David was a bit reluctant to get too drunk even if he wasn't driving home. The rest of the preceding week had been spent ferrying almost the entire contents of David and Lynnie's bedrooms to their first marital home.

At the Block household things were relatively calm. Everyone was up and had had breakfast. Eve needed delivering to the Pomfrey's quite early so that she could go with the bride and other bridesmaids to have their hair and makeup applied. Both the Mums were going with them to have their hair and makeup done as well. Once done Eve would stay with the Pomfrey's while Kay would go back home to arrive at the church with Brendan.

Eve's dress was at Susan's with all the other gowns and as she was itching to get going Kay left a little early to drive to the Pomfrey's for their makeup and hair makeovers.

The Pomfrey household was uncharacteristically in uproar. All four girls seemed to be talking at once and when Kay and Eve knocked at the door an unusually dishevelled Susan answered the door.

"Um, I know we are early but this one," she indicated Eve, "Couldn't wait any longer… but we can go away if you need us to." said Kay upon seeing her friend.

"It's OK come in and join the madhouse and you know what? Could you make me a coffee while I get dressed and do something with this? Cook is a bit busy overseeing the caterers in her kitchen." she ran her hands through her almost waist length curls.

"Sure, and just tie it back. You'll be straight in a few hours anyway. How's Lyn?"

"Like a cat on a hot tin roof. All of the girls are. I think Piers has all but given up on getting any sense out of any of them all day."

"The salon will calm them all down."

"Yeah I'm just glad we decided to book the whole place for the morning; I don't think I could face the general public at the moment."

"Go and grab a few minutes peace in your room, lock the door even. I'll be down here and in the kitchen when you are ready. I'll stay out of cooks way though."

"Thanks, how's David?"

"Remarkably calm actually but he doesn't have anything to do other than dress."

"And marry my daughter."

"Well yes! But you know what I mean. Now run along and put some clothes on!"

When Susan had left the kitchen Kay busied herself making a large pot of strong coffee for everyone before making herself a mocha and wiping down some work surfaces until Susan came back. Cook smiled her appreciation that someone else was helping out.

"Hey! What are you doing?" asked Sue on her return to the kitchen.

Kay spun around rather guiltily, "Just wiping up after myself."

Sue raised an eyebrow.

"Oh alright! I'm nervous; I find something to do when I'm nervous you know that."

"Even when it doesn't need doing?"

"Even when it doesn't need doing." agreed Kay.

"Well you can stop now and have a drink with me. I've told all the girls to get down here as well for a coffee before we leave."

The kitchen soon hummed to the sound of excited female chatter and when Piers stuck his head in for a coffee of his own he made himself scarce very soon after.

"Seven women in his kitchen." noted Kay.

"He's used to the five of us but yes maybe today we are a little overwhelming." Sue stood up, "Come on everyone we should leave."

It was a short drive to the salon and John drove all of them in the Toyota Previa bought by Piers as it had ample room for his family and their friends, he had wanted the Prius as he had heard good things about its green credentials but it was simply too small. His attitudes towards recycling hadn't been the only thing Susan had remodelled all those years ago.

Once there Susan felt herself really relax for the first time in at least a week. She glanced at Kay who looked similarly contented and wondered for the millionth time how Kay managed to function inside the stress bubble she had manufactured for herself. The last week had worn Susan to a frazzle and she made a mental note to make her friend do things like this more frequently.

Several hours later the seven women emerged from the salon. Fortunately John was waiting for them as they all looked a little incongruous in their casual clothing but with hair, makeup and nails to die for!

The four bridesmaids all had their hair up with wisps trailing down to frame their faces, they each had a flower twisted in that matched their dresses and the men's ties and they had all had a French manicure and fresh natural makeup had been applied to the three younger girls whilst Jenny had a slightly more sophisticated look.

Kay wore her hair loose as it was shoulder length with soft curls and that looked best with the hats she was going to be wearing, she too had had a French manicure and her makeup was in warm neutral tones to contrast the cool blue tones of her dresses.

Susan's hair had been straightened to perfection and she wore it long and loose and her fascinator had been firmly anchored in to place with a multitude of pins. Her look was finished with a manicure but a delicate shade of pink had been applied to her nails to compliment both of her dresses and her makeup was slightly heavier to denote her status as Mother of the Bride.

Lynnie had also decided to have her hair straightened and wear it long and loose. She had had a single flower woven in to her hair at the side that matched the bridesmaid's dresses, ties and flowers and her makeup was heavier to counter any paleness from her white dress.

Once they were settled back in the car Susan spoke to Lynnie, "You look stunning darling."

"You don't think the makeup is a bit heavy? I don't usually wear as much as this."

"You aren't usually in a pure white dress either. You'll look gorgeous."

"Aha!" exclaimed Kay, "It's a white dress!"

"Yes it is and I'm saying nothing else about it."

As they got out of the car Kay whispered to Sue, "White?"

"Yes I know but she looked washed out in Ivory and this is for Piers as much as anyone else."

"A day of denial for Daddy?"

"Absolutely." winked Susan.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Once Kay had given Eve a friendly lecture on behaving herself John drove her back home so that she could travel to the ceremony with her own family.

David was no longer the picture of calm he had been when she left and she hugged him saying, "Just pretend it's only you and Lynnie in the church. You remember your proposal?"

David nodded.

"Well it looked to me that no one else was there as far as you were concerned. Capture that feeling again and focus on your lovely, soon to be wife."

"How is she?"

"Stunning."

"Did you see her dress?"

"No I'm not allowed to know anything about it." lied Kay, "But you'll see it very, very soon. Chris, take your brother upstairs and get him dressed. I'll see to your ties later."

"Mum?" asked Chris

"Yes love."

"While I get dressed can you go over my speech?"

"Of course, but I thought you and Dad had sorted that already."

"I'd just like a writer's opinion of it, and my Mum's."

"Awww, of course I'll look it over." He handed it to her, "And now I need to get myself properly dressed as well."

When Kay entered the bedroom Brendan was trying to knot his bow tie, he was struggling and sighed exasperatedly. He gave his wife a helpless pleading look that made her smile.

"Here let me. You boys are so hopless."

Kay took the ends in her hands and in no time Brendan had a perfect bowtie.

"It's a good job we have you."

"And you always will. I don't even know why you try it always looks like a dish rag after you've tied it!"

"Do you need help with your fastenings?" asked Brendan hopefully.

"I certainly will, just give me a minute. I need to read this for Chris." She left the bedroom and went in to their en suite leaving Brendan alone with his thoughts. He ran a hand through his speckled hair and looked around the room that contained so many memories. Retirement was approaching fast and now that David was up to speed with the business he wondered how long before he was no longer required there.

David… All grown up and married by the end of the day. He didn't need his Dad any more. And how long would it be before Christopher and Eve felt the same way? He sat down heavily on the bed and stared in to the middle distance; that was how Kay found him when she came out in her lingerie. When he didn't look up she spoke,

"Penny for them."

He looked up and a soft gasp escaped his lips.

"You look gorgeous darling."

"And you look… well you look almost sad. What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking, you know David doesn't need me anymore and I wondered how long it will be before Chris and Evie… Eve feel the same way."

"Oh you daft bugger! Just because David is grown up and getting married doesn't mean he won't still need you."

"I've never needed my parents… not since…"

"You couldn't have them. That's why you didn't look for them; it doesn't mean you never needed them. Who knows what might have been different if they hadn't died when you were so young? I can't answer that question but if they had lived you may have never been placed on the programme Piers was involved with, and if he hadn't met you how would he have introduced you to me? How would we have three beautiful children for you to even worry about?"

"That's all true, where did the last 25 years go Kay?"

"They went in family life. They passed us by in a rush of birthdays, Christmas's, friends, work, school runs and holidays. And all of it held together with our love for each other. It's all we have to mark time, that and a few more lines and grey hairs but I wouldn't trade a second of it for anything my love."

"Will you still love me when I'm old and grey?"

"Don't let Piers hear you say that! But yes I'll love you even when I can't remember my own name… how could that ever change? Will you still love me when I can't remember my name?"

"Always my sweet, always."

He pulled her towards him and held her close as he buried his head between her breasts.

"Hey, off the lingerie!"

"How about the lingerie off?" he winked cheekily.

"Later, much, much later. But you can help me change in between the main and evening receptions. That means a lingerie set off and another on." She said winking back at him. Carefully Kay stepped in to her dress and turned her back so that Brendan could close the fastenings she picked up her hat and gave herself one last look in the mirror.

"Well I guess I'll have to do."

"You'll much more than do. You take my breath away sweetheart. Now, before I forget myself and have you back out of that dress, Chris will need your help with his tie."

"I know and then we should leave, did you put the ribbons on the Freelander?"

"Yes, we are all but ready."

Kay took a deep breath picked up Chris' speech and went downstairs to the kitchen; Christopher was there with his tie still hanging loose.

"I'm glad you didn't try to tie this yourself and your speech is perfect."

"Thanks Mum."

"Nervous?"

"A little… but David is pacing in Dad's study I think he's really nervous."

"Not about what he is doing… just about doing it in front or everyone, he'll be fine when he's there and can lose himself in the moment. He doesn't have your poise about performing in front of people darling."

She left Chris with Brendan who had just arrived in the kitchen and went to the study in search of David.

"It's time to go love, are you ready?"

He turned to her and silently nodded. Brendan and Chris appeared behind her, "Do you have the rings little brother?" he asked anxiously.

Chris made a great show of checking all the wrong pockets before producing the rings to a very relieved David.

"You two! Time to go… come on."


	51. Chapter 51

Posting this chapter a day early as I won't be able to post tomorrow

Chapter Fifty one

The Pomfrey household was alive with the sound of excited women's voices. The four bridesmaids were having some photographs taken on the staircase before going outside for some more informal group and individual shots.

Piers was ready. He had been for a while and he looked on bursting with pride at how beautiful his daughters all were. Eve was just as pretty and while he loved her dearly it was his girls he was enchanted by. Each of the girls was wearing a pretty white gold cross and chain and matching ear rings that Lyn had given them earlier in the day as their bridesmaid's gifts.

Lynnie herself was up in her room with her Mother. Sue was doing up the buttons on Lynnie's gorgeous sheath dress which accentuated her figure beautifully. The pure white material draped to the floor and pooled at Lynnie's feet. Sue stepped back and moved to admire her daughter.

"Sweetheart you look stunning, simply stunning. You'll take David's breath away and your Father… well he may need to wipe a tear away."

"You don't think anyone will comment on my colour choice?"

"Jenny may tease but you know how to cope with that. You have been doing so your whole life after all! But no, no one else will tease. Are you ready? The photographer wanted some shots of you on the staircase."

Lynnie took a deep steadying breath, "I'm ready."

Susan caught her hand and opened the door, she stayed back as her daughter descended the stairs alone. The photographer was ready and had been waiting, no rehearsal was wanted or needed; these photographs should and would be as natural as it was possible to be.

Susan took the back staircase and joined her watching husband.

"She looks…" Piers was lost for words.

"I know. She's so beautiful and so in love."

Piers turned to admire his wife, "She looks like you my love and right now I'd like to unwrap you and make love to you here and now. How is it possible that our own wedding was more than 25 years ago?"

"Time flies when you are with someone you love. For now we need to be going but maybe you can help me change between receptions. You did ask that a room be set aside for Kay and Brendan to change in didn't you?"

"Yes I did and I put them right at the end of the hall in the red room and their clothes are hanging up in there already… I checked."

"You think of everything darling." murmured Susan.

As Lynnie progressed down the stairs Susan felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes, she blinked once or twice not wanting to spoil her makeup and fingered her new diamond necklace. Piers noticed and put a comforting arm around her shoulder and pulled her in to him.

"I know" he whispered, "But think of it as we are gaining a son, not losing a daughter and of all the boys out there I know that David is the one for her, he'll never hurt her. He loves her as much as we do and would give his life for her."

"I hope he never has to, she'd die of a broken heart."

"Shhh, no bad thoughts today. Let's join them in the garden for more photographs."

At last the photographer was happy and went to the church to take photos of David and his family outside before the ceremony began.

After one last check of everyone it was time to leave. Susan and the bridesmaids were driven by John to the ceremony leaving Piers and Lynnie to be driven together to the ceremony.

"We can't be late." fussed Lynnie.

"We won't be." soothed Piers gently.

"No I mean it, we can't be late David will be nervous too."

They arrived in good time, the Blocks had all taken their seats inside as had Susan, and the bridesmaids were waiting outside for Lynnie and Piers to arrive.

Lynnie clung to her Father's arm as they made their way slowly up the aisle of the church to The Prince of Denmark's March. As the music finished Piers handed his daughter into her grooms care and took his seat next to his wife as the ceremony began.

During the service the hymn Love Divine All Loves Excelling was sung enthusiastically by the congregation and after the happy couple had been declared man and wife Ave Maria played as they signed the register. As they walked back down the aisle together, triumphant and happy, Vivaldi's "Four Seasons" – Spring played loudly.

Once everyone was back outside more photographs were taken in the beautiful summer sunshine before everyone repaired to the Manor House for the Wedding Breakfast.

Lynnie's dress

.com/albums/ww343/kaybj/Kay2/story%

Lynnie's shoes

.com/albums/ww343/kaybj/Kay2/story%

Jenny's dress (Champagne)

.com/albums/ww343/kaybj/Kay2/story%

Bridesmaid's dresses (Champagne)

.com/albums/ww343/kaybj/Kay2/story%

Bridesmaid's shoes

.com/albums/ww343/kaybj/Kay2/story%


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty two

When they arrived back at the Manor there were more photos to be taken and a minor flap when it appeared Jenny had gone missing, but she soon turned up with her plus one in hand.

At last the photographer finally declared himself finished and the Master of Ceremonies called everyone in to the formal Wedding Breakfast. Each guest was announced as they entered the vast marquee and amid the hustle and bustle as the guests found their places Susan found Kay and embraced her.

"Welcome to the family sister." said Susan.

"Thank you and welcome to my family too. You called me sister once before do you remember?"

"Yes I do, bloody snot nosed doctor wasn't keeping me or Lynnie out!"

"We're both Mother's in Law."

"That's quite a sobering thought. I've never had one of those."

"Neither have I so I suppose we'll have to muddle our way through it together."

"Does that mean David will call me Mum rather than Auntie Sue now?"

"I don't know… I suppose we can ask them to call us what we like."

"Lady Pomfrey then!" said Sue before collapsing in to giggles.

"Oh I haven't got a title!"

"Mrs Block the Senior then?"

"NO! I suppose we can ask them to call us what we like or just carry on as we are."

"Carry on as we are I'd say."

"I think we are wanted at the top table, come on." Kay caught Sue's hand and they took their places.

After the Wedding Breakfast there were the speeches. Piers went first and unusually Brendan made one too as the Father of the Groom. David's was full of thanks and compliments to his beautiful new wife. Christopher's speech made David and Lynnie blush but Chris hadn't said anything too risqué and all his comments had provoked in the guests was some good natured laughter.

The cake, a beautiful three tiered creation, was cut as the champagne flowed and an afternoon of love, friendship and dancing followed.

Kay flopped down next to Susan at a table at the edge of the dance floor.

"I'm exhausted! I might need a nap before the evening reception. What time are the extra guests meant to arrive again?"

"8 o clock and it's already gone 6 so if you want a lie down you should grab Brendan and go off for a bit."

"How are you doing?"

"I won't be far behind you. A 30 minute snooze is just what I need."

"Set an alarm then!"

"Oh yes I will and as I can see Piers, I might even get there before you."

Susan stood up to leave, "We're in the red room right?" said Kay.

"Yeah and the girls are going to all sleep in the old nursery like they used to when they were babies. Chris is in the Chester suite you're all accounted for."

"Thanks I'll go and find Brendan and we can take our time, see you here at just before 8 then."

Kay watched as Sue approached her husband and smiled as she watched her entice him away. She wasn't so sure only sleep was on Sue's mind. Catching sight of Brendan she approached him and entreated him back inside and upstairs as well.

Susan sat on the edge of their bed and lay down on it.

"Do you think they'll miss us?"

"No but I'm going to miss her." Piers sat down heavily and sighed.

"What is it?"

"She's gone, a married woman. She'll never be my little girl again."

"But you know she adores you and you told me earlier to look on it as gaining a son not losing a daughter."

"I don't want a son. You know that; remember when you suggested it? You scared me so much back then. I'd almost lost you and then you suggested I mightn't be happy enough yet and want a son."

"Yes I remember and I didn't fight you in the end did I? And David has always been like a son to us both, he and Christopher."

"And I suppose if I have to lose Lynnie to anyone its best that it is to him."

"I think so." Sue sat back up and kneeled behind Piers and moved her hands to massage his shoulders. As she felt his shoulders drop she deftly removed his tie and undid the top button of his shirt. She lowered her face to his and allowed her lips to graze his neck as she inhaled his familiar scent.

"Close your eyes darling." she instructed. When she was sure he had she slipped off the bed behind him and peeled off her dress; she would be changing anyway so she kicked it aside before removing her fascinator form her head. Moving in front of Piers she spoke to him again.

"Open your eyes."

He did and he sucked in a breath as he looked at her in her underwear.

"I know how I can make you feel better." she said swaying her hips slightly as she moved towards him. He made a noise in his throat that sounded almost like a growl.

"There, that's better isn't it?" She said as she ran her hands under his jacket and smoothed it off his body. As she ran her hand across his shirt she could feel his nipples pebble at her touch. "Now what were you saying?"

He moaned before he replied, "I was saying… I… oh God Susan. I was saying…"

"Yes?"

"I was saying all I care about is having my wife."

"I'm right here" she had undone all of his buttons and had slipped his shirt over his body and was now working the hook and fly off his trousers. She ran her hand along his waistband just grazing the tip of his erection before allowing the trousers to drop to the floor.

As he kicked the garment aside he moved to unhook her bra, "Gently." she breathed at him. And feather like he caressed her back as he unfastened the lacy material. It fell away and he fell on to her breasts with his teeth and tongue. She moved towards him pressing her hips in to his as she ran her fingers through his hair and down his neck and shoulders.

He growled and lowered her panties and rubbed her entrance with his palm until she was pressing herself in to his flesh all the while keening to him. She lowered his boxers which fell down his slim hips and immediately she felt him hard at the junction between her thighs.

Moving she lowered herself on to his lap and as he lowered his back to the bed she moved forwards taking him inside her. He gave a hoarse cry as she began to move on him taking him to the end of his length before forcing him back inside her hot, slick passage when she felt she could hold back no longer he suddenly flipped her on to her back and straddled her before thrusting up and inside her.

The change in angle made her buck against him as she found her release and tightened around him mewling like a kitten as he shuddered and tore apart spilling his seed inside her.

They lay panting together for several long minutes before at last Piers spoke,

"Have I made you happy?"

"Piers! Didn't that just show you how happy I am?"

"Yes but…well we had nothing like the path Lynnie and David have followed to find happiness; I'm still amazed that you said yes to marrying me. I hope you've never felt that I was a bad bargain. She will be happy won't she?"

"The day I married you was the day I secured my happiness forever and as for our daughter, did you look at her today? She's delirious!"

"She is isn't she? I'm sorry I'm just remembering and worrying I think."

"Yes you are and I promise you, you have nothing to worry about. With me or Lynnie. A woman in love has a certain look and I, and Lyn, and Kay, and I suspect Jenny as well are all glowing with it.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty three

Down the hall in the red room Kay was the one who was feeling a little dispirited.

Despite the fact that she loved Lynnie dearly and had long known that this day would come, now that it had she felt as if she had lost something. David was her first born and all of her worry had been channelled in to him when he had been born; that isn't to say she loved Christopher or Eve any the less but she had mellowed slightly by the time they had come along.

She was seated on the edge of the bed and had taken her hat off and held her head in her hands as she massaged her scalp and temples.

Brendan moved and squatted down before her, he tilted her chin upwards and asked,

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing."

"That's a fib my darling."

"No I'm OK, just rubbing my head all those hat pins have made my scalp a little sore."  
There was a slight wobble in her voice that Brendan chose not to ignore.

"Kay, are you about to cry?"

"No… Yes… I don't know."

"He isn't going anywhere you know. Well he is to a swanky hotel tonight and then Australia for a month, but he'll be back before Eve's birthday."

"I know but… Oh I'm being selfish he's happy, Lyn's happy, I know Sue and Piers are happy, you are…"

"But you aren't?"

"Well I'm not unhappy but he's my baby!"

"Well between you and me I think Piers was feeling it too. I caught him more than once staring at his little girl with a *where did the years go?* look. But look we haven't lost a son we have gained a daughter, and one who we both adore as if she were our own. That can't be a bad match now can it?"

Kay looked up and smiled weakly, "I guess not."

"I know not."

Brendan stood up and massaged Kay's scalp and temples for her, she let her head fall forward on to his stomach and sighed as he moved from her head to her neck and shoulders.

As her shoulders dropped he slid his fingers down her back to her dresses fastenings which he managed to undo in seconds. The material fell from her body and she raised her bum as he tugged it gently off her. He pulled her up to stand and she heard his breath hitch as he gazed at her.

Kay felt herself moisten under his heated gaze. He was clearly aroused; his pupils were dilated and his trouser material was strained at the fly. He took her in his arms and touched her lips with his own. His tenderness made her giddy with desire and she parted her lips to allow him access to her tongue.

As he slid his tongue inside her mouth he slipped his arms around her body and pulled her to him. Kay could feel him pressing against her but she wanted and needed to be taken by him so she let him lead. In seconds she was naked and he had removed his trousers and boxers.

Brendan laid Kay gently on the bed and moved to lie with her; he gathered her in his arms and pulled her close to warm and soothe her body. He kissed her and she responded but didn't initiate any change in tempo. Keeping his pace slow he caressed and teased her skin until she felt the heat at her core begin to throb with desire for him. Hearing her breathing change Brendan positioned himself at her entrance and impaled her with his heat.

She gasped as he entered her and moaned as he sucked and teased at her nipples her climax was building and her passage was slick with juices as he thrust inside her over and over again. When her orgasm broke she felt herself splinter in to so many pieces as she convulsed around him. Her contractions triggered his own release and he swore violently as she milked him dry.

What had begun in tenderness had finished in high passion and as they lay panting together Brendan returned to tenderness as he gently withdrew from her and placed a feather light kiss on each of her still closed eyelids. Kay opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Mmmm, yes I am. I hope they can experience what we have over the years. I love you so very much and whatever happens in the future with Chris and Evie I'll still have you."

"I'm not planning on going anywhere my love."

"I know, and I am so very grateful I found you, but we should plan on getting dressed and back to our guests." She looked down at herself, "Whatever would they think of me now?"

"The only thing they would think is how happy and in love you look and they'd wish the same for themselves."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty four

In the Pomfrey's bedroom Piers was admiring Susan's second set of underwear.

"God if we had time woman!" he growled at her.

"We will have all the time in the world after our guests all leave darling. Plenty of time for what you and I have in mind. Could you help me with my dress please?"

"It seems such a waste to cover this up." he fingered the cups of her strapless bra.

"Mmmm it does, but you yourself said you hadn't seen a more unlikely Mother of the Bride outfit when I first showed it to you."

"Slip on the shoes before the dress please sweetheart. I can take the memory with me."

She did and stood before him. "Down boy!" Piers growled looking down at his thickening shaft.

"Later…" Sue smiled at her sexy husband. "Now I need your help and I promise I will help you with that..." her eyes flicked down to his crotch, "….later."

"I am so holding you to that." said Piers as he buttoned her up.

"I sincerely hope so. Now it is time to go and be gracious and dazzle." They left hand in hand and Susan noticed with a smirk that the door to the red room was still very much closed.

Brendan was still wrapped around Kay's body.

"You're not still sad are you?"

"No, well only that we can't just stay here, but we need to get dressed again, I think that was Sue and Piers going back down the stairs."

Brendan checked his wrist watch.

"Oh good Lord yes, we do need to get ready and fast."

A few minutes later and Brendan was ready and helping Kay in to her evening dress.

"Stunning, you look stunning and a little radiant. I wonder if anyone will notice?"

Kay blushed, "I do hope not! Can't the Groom's Mother just look happy?"

"I prefer it to how you looked before. Are you ready Mrs Block the senior?"

"Brendan! If you call me that again you can forget about unwrapping me again tonight!"

He caught her hand and pulled her to him growling as he spoke, "If you are not careful I mightn't wait until we are back in here."

"I think Mr Block that on that note we should leave before Sue sends out a search party."

When Brendan and Kay joined Sue and Piers Sue hissed at Kay, "You are cutting it a bit fine!"

"Sorry we… well."

"I can imagine!" Sue softened her tone, "Actually…"

"You too?"

"Yeah I hope no one notices."

Lynnie was whispering to David, "Ah there they are, oh David look at your Mum!"

"What?"

"Look!"

"I am! What at?"

"Oh David you are hopeless!" Lynnie let her gaze wander to her own parents, "Oh my God mine too! I hope we are like them at their ages."

"Like what? Am I meant to be this confused?"

"David I would have thought by now you would know what a woman looks like after she has been made love to, do you recognise a certain post coital glow?"

"Lynnie! Oh my God she's my Mother!"

"She's a woman."

"And she's…" he looked across at Susan "…she's my Auntie Sue!"

"And my Mum. Also a woman who has just been made love to. I think I'm jealous."

"Later, Mrs Block. Unless you want an audience that is."

"When are we due at the hotel?"

"They didn't specify a time. The desk is always open, but we can leave as soon as you want to."

"Let's not leave it too late. Maybe we can slip away at around ten so that I can get changed."

"Sounds like a plan, but for now we need to be on show."

The evening went superbly and as the hour approached ten David pulled Lynnie off the dance floor saying, "I can't wait any longer. We need to get to the hotel. I NEED you."

"I have to change first. I'll just tell Mummy what we are doing."

She found Susan, who was seated by the bar and sipping from a glass of champagne.

"Mummy, is it too early for David and I to slip away and change?"

"Not at all darling. You've done well to last this long just don't be too long or your tongues will start to hang out." replied Susan with a knowing smile.

Lynnie returned to David.

"Mummy says it's not too early." she took him by the hand, "Come on."

-

"At last I have you alone Mrs Block."

"We can't be too long."

"How long do you think I need?" growled David.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her hard as he peeled the straps of her pure white dress down her shoulders until he revealed her white lacy bra, he continued peeling her dress slowly down her body and revelling in what he saw. As he revealed her panties he slipped a finger inside the waist band before pulling them down over her stockings. As he lowered her panties down her body he dropped to his knees and leaving her stockings on, he swirled his tongue around her belly button before trailing a line down a thigh to her curls.

Lynnie shivered and placed her hand in her husband's hair holding him in position as he tongued her hot, slick folds. Faster and faster he forced his tongue inside her and across her engorged bud until he sucked on it and she screamed as her muscles spiralled out of control around his tongue.

As her orgasm faded she slid down the wall until they were both a tangle of heated limbs.

"Oh God David." she whispered as she rubbed at the straining material of his trousers before undoing and lowering his trousers and boxers in one movement. They were still seated on the floor together and as his member had shot forwards she had taken him in her hands. He moaned as she teased and pulled him and when she stroked his engorged tip to spread his pre cum he groaned again and pulled her on to his lap.

As she slid forwards she raised her bum and took him inside her. David placed his hands behind him and rocked in time to her grindings until he shuddered and spilled himself inside her; she too cried out as she climaxed with him.

When they were both finished he pushed himself up and held her panting body to his, her head resting on his shoulder. Turning his head he kissed her hair and whispered, "We need to get dressed and go to the hotel."

"I know."

She stood up and they moved to her en suite to clean up. Several minutes later David was zipping Lynnie in to a deep cobalt blue, short dress with a fanned skirt and spaghetti straps, he stepped back and she faced him.

"Do you like it?"

"It's perfect, you're perfect, and God I love you Lynnie."

She smiled at him.

"I know you do and I love you too. Now let's go back to say thank you and goodbye."

They did just that. The bouquet was thrown and caught by Jenny who turned and waved it triumphantly at the gathered guests. They all followed David and Lynnie to the waiting car which whisked them away in to the summer's night.

Lynnie's going away dress

.com/albums/ww343/kaybj/Kay2/story%

And her shoes

.com/albums/ww343/kaybj/Kay2/story%


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty five

"They've gone" whispered Kay.

"Not for long." said Susan who was standing right next to her. "They'll be back before Eve's birthday."

"That'll be another big party."

"Yes it will but not as big as this was." said Sue as she surveyed the scene around her. "God I'm glad I have staff to clean this up my feet are killing me."

"Mine too. It's not the shoes, I just feel like I've been awake and on my feet for the longest time ever. Do we really not have to stay and clear up?" Kay had never had staff and the idea of just leaving the mess to others to clear away was alien to her.

"I'd usually help a bit, but not tonight. Tonight I think I'm needed with my husband and the staff are all getting handsome bonuses so there is no need to feel bad and pitch in."

Kay sighed and nodded. "Is Piers a little, well, melancholy?"

"Just a bit. He'll be fine… you look a little down yourself?"

"Yeah but I'll be fine too. Brendan will look after me. Everyone is leaving."

"The Bride and Groom have gone. People tend to leave after that."

Kay tried to discreetly wipe a tear from her eye but Susan had noticed.

"Go and find you husband you daft bugger! I'm sure he knows how to put a smile on your face."

"I always cry at weddings."

"You didn't at mine."

"No I don't think I did but there was a reason for that and he's walking towards me."

Brendan approached and circled Kay's waist with his arms after handing her his handkerchief.

"I wondered how long it would be before you needed one of those. Sue, Piers is looking for you I think he needs a little TLC as well."

"I thought he might. I'll go and find him. Oh and in the morning just come down when you're ready I've told the kitchen staff tomorrow will be a very relaxed affair so there is no set time for breakfast."

Brendan and Kay watched as Susan weaved her way to Piers holding him tight when she reached him.

"Good he'll be alright now and how are you doing?" Brendan asked Kay.

"Oh you know…"

"Yes I think I do. Come on time for bed. Chris has already gone up."

"Where's Evie?"

"Eve, my love is about to come barrelling past with Kate and Lucy."

The three girls did race past at that point and Kay called out, "Goodnight girls" as they went past her.

"Yeah night Mum / Auntie Kay" was her reply.

"I have a feeling they will all be a bit late to breakfast" noted Kay.

"Yes but you heard Susan there are no timings tomorrow. Now bed or I will put a smile on your face here and in front of our friend's staff!"

"Alright! Alright I'm coming."

"I hope, my dear, that you will be very soon." and he picked her up in his arms and carried her away and in to the house.

David and Lynnie had arrived at their hotel; they would be collected in the late morning again by John who would take them to Heathrow airport for their long haul flight to Australia but for now the only thing on their minds was each other.

A bottle of Dom Perignon champagne was standing in a cooler and two frosted glasses stood on a silver tray alongside the cooler.

"Shall we?" asked David.

"Oh yes please and can we take it in to the bathroom I am desperate to get off my feet and clean."

"Clean?"

She giggled, "You know what I mean."

He nodded as he popped the cork and filled the two glasses to the brim before handing her one with a kiss. They moved to the bathroom together and David filled the tub and poured foaming bath oil in to the steaming water. When the tub was full Lynnie placed her glass on the floor; she had turned her back on David quite deliberately and she was fully aware that her short fanned skirt would have shown her underwear to its full advantage.

She rose and turned on her heels to face him and moved forwards to tug his bow tie loose. Se undid his top button and ran her hands down his shirt feeling his nipples pebble as her hands ran across them. As she tugged his shirt from his trousers he had lowered her dress straps and had unclasped her bra as he had lowered the zip of her dress. It fell to the floor revealing her lingerie once more.

David's shirt was the next item to slip to the floor along with his tie and in minutes they were both standing naked before each other. David moved forwards to Lynnie and took her in his arms. Her back was to the wall and she could feel him hard and ready at her entrance.

As they kissed urgently she lowered a hand and guided him inside her, he gasped in to her mouth as she raked her nails up his back making him buck towards her. The movement sent shockwaves through Lynnie's body as he moved across and past her clit. She ran her nails down his back again and again and as he thrust inside her harder and higher she tore her mouth from his and used language she knew drove him wild.

"Fuck me David; fuck me harder, harder, HARDER! Make me come!" Her scream of ecstasy as he did as she asked urged him on harder and faster until they stiffened and crested the wave of orgasm together; colours exploded behind her closed eyes and she moved with him as he partially withdrew before slamming his hips back in to hers as he shuddered his last in to her.

They clung together each supporting the other as they regained control of their breathing.

"The bath?" asked Lynnie.

"Yes I think we should before I fall down."

He withdrew from her and stepped back and held her hand as she stepped in to the bath. He stepped in behind her and lowered himself in to the warm soothing water; she followed him down and nestled against his chest.

After washing and drinking their champagne and talking their long day through together they retired to the large four poster bridal bed.

Sleep came fast to the young married couple.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty six

David woke several hours later to find he was alone in bed. His wife, and didn't that feel good to say, was seated on the large window seat in the room and staring out at the moon which seemed to hang low in the night sky. It was casting a ghostly glow around the room. Her legs were drawn up to her body and her arms were tightly wrapped around them. When she heard him push himself up she looked over to him and smiled.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself; why are you over there and not over here in bed with me?"

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep."

"You could have woken me up."

"You looked too peaceful to disturb."

"What's wrong? You look a little sad."

"No I'm not sad I'm just thinking about tomorrow" she corrected herself, "Well later today."

"Australia?"

She nodded.

"We'll arrive tomorrow. It's today already."

"That's true, it's a long way. I was just thinking, what if Mum had never moved to England?"

"That's a funny thing to think."

"She wouldn't have met my Father, and your Mum probably would have never met your Dad. We wouldn't exist."

"Why did that thought come to you?"

"I really don't know. It just occurred to me you know? Any children we might have wouldn't have been born… and it's all come from one woman moving to England and a man spilling coffee down her top."

"You'll get maudlin and cold sitting there staring at the moon, come back to bed."

Lynnie unfolded herself from the window seat and moved back in to the bed, David wrapped his arms around her to warm her slightly chilled body.

"Are you alright?" he asked with concern evident in his voice.

"Really I'm fine I was just being reflective."

"At the risk of sounding flippant you could always reflect on something else."

"Oh and what might that be Mr Block?"

"Well I have this appendage that seems to have a mind of its own and I need some help controlling it."

Lynnie rolled over to face him and traced a line down his face and to his lips. He sucked hungrily on her fingers as she snaked her second hand down his body and to his swelling shaft.

"Would this be what you need help with?" she asked as she squeezed him and teased and tickled his balls.

"Oh God yes." he moaned. He was still sucking on her fingers and she was becoming more and more aroused herself. She hooked a leg over his body and straddled him lowering her face to his chest, she breathed in his fresh washed scent and teased and nibbled at his nipples with her teeth and her tongue.

She still had his shaft grasped in her hand and he had thickened and swelled all the while she had been working on him. When he reached down between her legs and stroked her curls and folds she lifted up to allow him to slip first one and then a second finger inside her. His thumb was rolling around her engorged clit and she moved on him as she felt her climax building.

She pushed herself up and rode his fingers. He sat up to meet her and kissed her fiercely as he flexed his fingers inside her, she screamed and arched her back as he caught hold of her and lowered her to the bed on her back all the while maintaining firm pressure on her clit and thrusting harder and harder inside her.

She was writhing beneath his ministrations, nothing and no one existed in that moment for her but him and his magic fingers and as the light exploded behind her eyes in a kaleidoscope of colours she shattered and flew apart beneath him.

As she came back down from her high she repeated his name in a whisper. As she regained control of her limbs she rubbed his swollen tip and felt him shudder as he did his best to contain what proved to be thundering orgasm.

"Oh God Lynnie now."

She raised her legs tightly around him and drew him inside her. He gasped as she tightened her muscles around him and as she rippled down his length expletive after expletive tore from his throat as he streamed inside her. When at last his first explosion diminished he pulled back from her before ramming himself home once more as he shuddered his last in to her.

He collapsed down on her holding his weight off her with his elbows but she pulled him down on to her whispering "I want to feel your weight on me and your length inside me, don't withdraw my love let me feel you."

He lay with his head resting on her shoulder and whispered "I love you Mrs Block. If you wake again before I do, wake me up."

"Shhh, time to sleep."

He shifted slightly so that he was still deep inside her but so they were lying on their sides with their legs and arms tangled in the embrace of true love. Sleep came quickly to Lynnie and David watched her face as she slept before drifting away himself.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter Fifty seven

David woke as the first rays of sunlight filtered in through the hotel room's window; the heavy drapes were still pulled back from when Lynnie had used the window seat during the night. David disentangled himself from her and rose to draw them closed so as not to disturb her sleep. She stirred as he slid from her sleeping embrace but she didn't wake up and he silently took himself to the rooms en suite.

When he returned to the bed her hand was flung where he had been as if she had looked for him in her sleep. He knelt down at the edge of the bed and took her outstretched hand in his own, for a minute he just held it, before turning it over and kissing her palm. He grew emboldened at her continued slumber and moved up her arm delivering baby kisses as he went. He was at the crease of her elbow before she stretched cat like and she continued the impression as she purred her approval at him.

"Mmmm, I like that."

"I can continue."

"Do we have time?"

"If we order room service, yes."

She stretched her other hand towards the room's phone and plucked it from its cradle. She dialled and waited for a reply,

"Oh hello, I'd like breakfast sent up to the bridal suite please. Yes that's right Mr and Mrs David Block. Yes please and yes leave it outside the room. Thank you."

She rolled on to her back seductively and spoke again, "Now Mr Block what did you have in mind?"

"I think, Mrs Block, you know exactly what I have in mind especially as you asked for our breakfast to be left outside the room."

"Is the do not disturb light still on?"

"I haven't switched it off."

She smiled again, "That's good."

David was still on his knees and when he rose to his feet his intentions were very apparent.

"We should wash before the flight would you care to join me?"

Lyn laughed dirtily at him.

"Are you sure you can walk that far around that?"

"You can help me if you like."

She rolled off the bed and moved towards him, when she reached him she caressed his shoulders lightly and ran her hands down his taut firm body before grasping his erection tightly in a hand.

"You're tense."

"Just a little." he managed to squeak. Dropping to her knees and maintaining pressure on him with her hand she caressed his tip with her lips. He groaned as she flicked her tongue across him and when he spoke it was in a strangled voice.

"I thought… Oh God Lyn… I thought the shower…"

She said nothing but cupped his balls in her second hand as she took him down her throat. With nothing to brace himself against David found himself holding on to Lyn herself in an effort to anchor himself to the room. On the edge of his consciousness he heard a discreet knock at the door that wasn't followed up and then a rainbow of colours exploded behind his tightly shut eyes.

He arched his back and his body shuddered as an intense orgasm raced through him and he shot himself down her throat. She pumped him with her tongue and lips until she felt his body sag forwards on to her and she released his now softening shaft before standing up to support his weight.

"Time to shower?" she asked coquettishly

David hadn't regained the power of speech yet but managed to nod dumbly and follow her as she sashayed in to the bathroom, the sway of her arse reawakening his cock as he stumbled after her.

Lyn cut the water on immediately and when it was warm she stepped inside pulling David in behind her.

"We shouldn't be too long I think our breakfast arrived while you were…"

"Whilst I was finishing you off?"

He nodded and gasped as she once again grasped his semi erect shaft in her hand.

"I'd like some more. I'm going to have to keep my hands off you for 24 hours in that plane."

"Weeellll, we could… you know."

"Join the mile high club?"

"Precisely! I'm not sure I won't need help before the 24 hours are up." As he said that he pulled her wet body towards him and began to kiss her urgently. He ran his tongue along her lips and moaned as she parted them to allow him access. His hand was working on her lower lips and as he parted those she guided his now rock hard cock inside her.

He lifted her up and braced her back against the cubicle walls as he thrust inside her. She tightened her grip on him as he pounded inside her until she screamed as her inner muscles spiralled around him. He was just moments behind her and grunted as he once again poured himself in her.

Breathing heavily and with his hair plastered to his head by the warm water he lowered her to the floor where they stood clinging to each other for support. Silently they washed each other before wrapping themselves in the white towelling robes and leaving the bathroom.

David retrieved their breakfast trolley and they ate as they dried off and dressed as time was running short. As they got ready to leave, Lynnie looked around the room a little wistfully.

"What is it?" David asked.

"I'd like to come back here when we aren't quite so urgent in our needs."

"Well we can certainly come back here but I can't ever imagine wanting you any less than I do now."

"Do you think we could be as lucky as our parents?"

"I hope so. I see no reason why not. We both have their quite wonderful examples to follow."

"In that case," Lynnie had a quite wicked glint in her eye, "Let me tell you about the flight that my parents took to Santorini just after they were married."

"Please do go on."

"It might make you eyes pop out on stalks especially when you remember that Mum was pregnant with Jenny at the time."

"Tell me…"

"I will. Not until we are in the air though. Come on, it's time to explore my Australian roots."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty eight

It was after 11am before Brendan opened his eyes. He looked at his wrist watch and started at the lateness of the hour but smiled as he remembered the previous day and the hours before sleep had finally claimed him. His little boy was married and to his best friend and business partners beautiful daughter.

Rolling on to his back he looked at his wife. She was still asleep which was surprising but they had gone to sleep late and massage had been involved. He was still quite oily and blushed slightly when he realised he'd have to apologise to Susan for the state of her sheets.

He decided to get up and have a shower in the rooms en suite if Kay wasn't awake by then he'd just have to wake her.

When he returned to the bedroom he drew back the heavy drapes at the windows and the room was flooded with warm July sunshine. Kay stirred and rolled from her back to her stomach groaning quietly as she woke up.

"Hey sleepyhead, do you know what time it is?"

"No and don't tell me."

"Sorry I'm going to. It's almost noon and will be by the time we are ready to go down."

"Oh my God! I need to get up, she rolled over and sat up, "Where are my…?"

"Your pj's are in the en suite, we must have left them there."

"And we didn't use a towel. There is massage oil all over the sheets."

"And all over you too…"

"Yes I'll shower, be right back." She stood up and on the way pecked a kiss on his lips.

When she returned she hurriedly dressed and she insisted on stripping the sheets before they went downstairs.

"She'll be cross you did that you know!" Brendan hissed as they walked across the hallway.

"Did what?" asked Susan's voice behind them.

"Oh Susan" said a startled Brendan, "I didn't know you were there!"

"Clearly, now what has she done that I won't like?"

Kay blushed before replying,

"I stripped the sheets off our bed that's all." And in an aside to Sue, "They were oily and we um, well we forgot a towel…"

Sue laughed before replying sternly and for Brendan's benefit.

"Well next time remember a towel and get him to strip the sheets!"

"Yeah I will, sorry we are so late, we seem to have slept in a bit."

"That's fine, I haven't been down long myself and Piers is still up there. Chris left a while ago to go home. Something about practising."

Kay nodded, "You know how he is about being away from the piano. Are the girls up?"

"Jenny is. She left hours ago. I think she was headed to the stables. The other three I haven't seen hide or hair of but cook said they were up when she came in this morning. She chased them off to bed and I suspect they hadn't been to bed at that point."

"Good job they aren't required in school until September then! The only perk from it being their GCSE year. David said he'd text when they… landed." The last word had been said with obvious distaste.

"And he will but it won't be for hours yet. Seriously don't expect anything until at least this time tomorrow."

"I know I know I forget how far away Australia is. He might send me something from the stopover. He knows how I worry."

"Anyone who knows you knows how you worry! The stopover won't be until you are asleep anyway, just try and relax I'll make sure you are kept busy tomorrow until we hear from them."

"They did make their flight I take it?"

"Oh yes John drove them to the airport in good time and the flight departed on time so there is nothing any of us can do now so stop worrying! Come on time to feed you, you too Brendan and you can stop looking embarrassed now as well!"

Brendan joined them and they went through to the small dining room to enjoy a late breakfast or an early lunch. Piers joined them about half way through and when they had all eaten Kay asked about Eve.

"Should I wake her and just take her home now?"

"It's no trouble to leave her here. They don't have anything to get up for tomorrow so let her sleep. If she wants she can stay tonight and you can take her home after work tomorrow but if she wants to come home I can drive her or give you a call."

"OK well if you don't mind that would be great. We should be going now, thank you for putting us all up."

"We have plenty of room so it's never a problem."

"I know that but it doesn't hurt to say thanks! I'll be in tomorrow bright and early. See you then."

The two women embraced and Kay left for home with Brendan.

"Well now we really are all family." noted Piers as he watched Brendan and Kay drive away.

"Yes we are but nothing's really changed I've felt that way about those two and especially Kay for a very long time now. You were late up today."

"Mmmm yes I know. I feel very fresh now though. How about a stroll through the grounds or maybe even a ride? We can see how the clear up is going."

"I think I'd like both very much. We'll need to change but we can walk through the grounds to the stables and then ride the edges of the estate and back."

"Sounds wonderful darling. That is," he added with a wink, "…if I can bear to let you out of the bedroom once we have changed."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty nine

Monday morning arrived at the manor as did Kay who was sick with nerves. She was first in as well despite the fact their office was in Susan's home and she used her keys to let herself in the French doors before Susan was up.

She was seated with her back to the door and her mobile placed on her desk. Her laptop was open but it was all she could do to take her eyes off her phones screen when Susan opened the door and came in.

"Oh hi." Kay said and put down her phone guiltily.

"Morning, you're early. Don't tell me you couldn't sleep?"

"I did until David texted at their stopover but then I couldn't get back off so I decided to get up and come in."

"How long have you been here?"

"A while but I haven't done much… sorry. I just keep checking this thing." she indicated her phone.

"Oh you silly goose, they will be fine! And what did I tell you? We won't hear from them until they are through customs and have collected their luggage and even then I doubt we will be the first thing on their minds after a long flight. They will want to get to their hotel and shower and more than likely sleep a little as well as whatever else may take their fancy." she finished with a knowing smile.

"He'll text me."

"You're very sure."

"He's a good boy and he knows how I worry."

"You'll have to cut the apron strings one day Kay."

"They're cut. I just need to know they've arrived safely. Once they are there I'll be fine but he'll probably text me once a day anyway he always has whenever he is away, well all my kid's do. Is it a bad thing?"

Susan paused momentarily not wanting to get this wrong.

"No it's not a bad thing that they think of your feelings but is it right that if they miss a day… say they get engrossed and just forget that you'll go in to a flat spin and panic." Sue winced as she saw Kay react to the words flat spin.

"Sorry I didn't mean anything by that but listen to me, your baby is up in the air, my baby is too but I've slept, does that mean I don't care about them?"

"No, God no. I know you care but… It's really hard to explain. I can't detach like that I have to KNOW they are alright." She paused and continued, "I know this sounds ridiculous but in a way its how I show love. I worry therefore I love that person. If I don't worry it's because I'm not bothered. Does that make any kind of sense?"

Susan paused a moment again.

"OK I need to be careful how I word this, it does make a certain amount of sense and I can see how you would think like that but what about trust?"

"Trust?"

"Yes trust. Do you trust David?"

"Of course I trust him!"

"Well then why don't you trust him to be safe?"

"I do! It's everyone else I don't trust!"

"No, no listen. You trust David?"

Kay nodded.

"Well then you need to trust that he will make the right decisions to keep himself and Lynnie safe. You can't be there every time he crosses a road but you have taught him how to so you have to trust that you taught him properly, and obviously you did or he'd have been run over by now, and you have to trust that he will apply that knowledge to that and every other situation he encounters."

Kay nodded her head slowly.

"Actually that's pretty good. So you express love by trusting the person to do the right thing…"

"That's right."

"My surname is Block and the Block's… well they've been known to make mistakes."

"We've all made mistakes Kay."

Kay nodded again. "Yeah right, coffee?"

"Got mine here. I wasn't expecting you in yet."

"OK well I'll make you a fresh one and get myself one too." She stood up to leave and at the door turned to Susan, "Thanks, you always know the right thing to say." she left before Sue could respond and moments after she left Kay's phone beeped. Sue deliberately didn't look as after that conversation she couldn't let on that she had any concerns now could she?

When Kay returned with the coffee's Sue commented, "Your phone beeped" and then laughed as Kay grabbed it up and sank in to her chair with relief, "They're there."

"Oh really? Safe?"

"Yes and stop teasing! Lynnie will text you in a minute you wait and see."

"She won't. Well she probably will but I bet it won't be until after she has at least showered."

"Oh give me some work to do and stop looking so smug!"

"Why certainly!"

The rest of the morning proceeded quietly and it wasn't until after 1 o clock that Susan's phone chimed to indicate she had received a text.

"See!" said Kay triumphantly.

"Shall I read it to you?"

"Oh go on then. I bet it's rude about me."

"No she wouldn't be rude about her Mother in law now would she? She says I knew Auntie Kay would have told you we had arrived safely so this is just to let you know we've had dinner and are heading to bed now. Jet lag is a bitch! Love L and D."

"Auntie Kay, I wonder how long she'll keep that up for."

"It's how she knows you. It's how she's always known you. But see it's a bit after 10pm there now so it's a good time to get some sleep so that they are on the right time in the morning."

"I said she'd text you and she did."

"I said she probably would too… but after a shower and as it happens she waited until after dinner and it was bedtime."

"I will work on being more relaxed."

"Just promise me that if David forgets to text or is late texting you won't have them both dead and buried before you at least talk to me?"

"I promise. Now stop teasing me!"

Susan shook her head and laughed, "Not likely!"


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter Sixty

The weeks the newlyweds were away flew by and in that time the three younger girls' pool party had been arranged.

Each of the three girls had been told they could have four friends to sleepover as well and as they had a great many mutual friends they had spent ages deciding on the twelve to ask and then had had to go back and pick again when their fathers both vetoed and would not be moved on the subject of boys.

Boys were allowed to the pool party but certainly not to sleepover. Sue and Kay had chatted about this at length and decided that the men were probably right but they would never admit this to either of them!

"Honestly it makes me wonder if they would prefer to have ugly daughters… But I suppose Brendan does only have the one."

"Oh no. They wouldn't want ugly daughters but I think they'd both be happier to have beautiful nuns."

Kay spluttered in to her drink as Susan spoke.

"What?" asked Sue.

"That is priceless! Beautiful nuns! You should do stand up!"

Susan pretended to bow before saying, "You know I'm right though."

"Yes you are and with just Eve I do wonder if Brendan will ever let a boy near her."

"She's had boyfriends already."

"Yes she has had a couple of admirers but nothing serious and no more than the twins. Brendan just thought they were friends though."

"As did Piers whenever a boy has expressed an interest. I'm quite certain he still thinks Jenny is a virgin."

"But she went away with Colin!"

"I know."

"That young man she was with at the wedding was a bit tasty."

"Stuart? Yes I suppose he is, reminds me of a younger Piers actually. He's a bit young though you cougar!"

"I am not! I was just saying she has good taste."

"So does he."

"Yes he does. Do you think we could be planning another Pomfrey wedding sooner than we thought?"

"Oh I have no idea. She was with Colin for a while remember and then that fizzled out very fast and she wasn't exactly heartbroken was she?"

"Well no but maybe Stuart is different?"

"She seems different." Susan sounded a little dreamy but she pulled herself back from her daydream, "No, who knows? We'll just have to wait and see. For now I'm just happy that she seems to be happy."

"That's a good way to be."

"What about your Chris?"

"He's married to his Piano… but he has been seeing a lot of Charlotte lately."

"Remind me, she plays the flute?"

"That's right. And come to think of it he has been seeing a great deal of her lately."

"Is he happy?"

"I'd say so yes. He's so different to David though. Chris has always played things so close to his chest, but yes he is happy and now I think about it Charlotte has been at ours a lot. But they are both so young."

"Not much younger than the newlyweds."

"I refuse to get excited yet! Now then dresses; are we still taking the girls out tomorrow?"

"Yes and Lucy is a little worried."

"She is? What about?"

"Kate and Eve want a dress code of sorts, all the boys in shirts and ties but no jackets as it's too warm and all the girls in cocktail dresses. Our Girls in strapless dresses too apparently."

"She's worried about that?"

"A little, she's not as body confident as Kate and Eve."

"But she's beautiful."

Sue nodded, "I've told her that but I'm her Mum she thinks I have to say that."

"I can tell her as well."

"Well you could but you're her Auntie so that won't cut it either."

"What then?"

"No idea. I'm just hoping we find something she likes. Tomorrow could be a very long day."

"Doesn't matter if it is. We'll have fun and we'll just have to make sure the girls do as well… all of them."

Shopping went better than Susan had feared and Lucy was the first to find a dress she liked. It was a shimmering brown with flattering darting at the bust and a pretty contrasting tie sash finished with a flower at the waist.

Kate was next choosing her outfit. She was a lot more outgoing than her twin and she chose a dress in a vibrant raspberry colour. It too had darting at the bust and a tie sash but in the same fabric.

Eve didn't find anything she liked until after they had all enjoyed a meal together and gone back to shopping. She had all but given up when she saw a dress she finally liked enough to try on.

"I'm sure that if she'd just try something on she'd like it but she just says no." moaned Kay.

"She's her Mother's daughter."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Look at her."

"I am."

"She's checking price tags."

"Oh my God she is! Has she been doing that all day?"

Susan nodded.

"OK give me a minute with her." Kay gently steered Eve towards a quiet corner of the shop and spoke with her.

"You've been looking at price tags."

"Well yes Mum. You've just paid for half of a wedding."

"So has your Aunt."

"Not the same Mum."

"And she has two dresses to pay for."

"I know, but that one is a good price and it's alright."

"Alright? You are going to wear an alright dress to your 16th birthday party?"

Eve nodded.

"No you're not. Listen was there a dress somewhere else you liked enough to try on?"

"Well I liked that blue one in the shop Kate got hers, but it was REALLY expensive."

"So you'll be happy for us to go home and for me to say to Daddy we bought this but she wanted another dress but it was REALLY expensive?"

Eve looked at her shoes.

"Eve… Evie darling?"

"No Mum."

"So let's go back and see how it looks on you then."

Eve smiled and nodded before hugging her Mum.

"Thanks Mum you're the best!"

"Don't thank me thank your Aunt, she said something similar to me in Paris."

Kay and Eve returned to Sue and her girls and Sue asked, "Are we sorted?"

"We are but we need to go back to the boutique Kate got her dress in."

"Well let's go."

A short while later Eve was trying on a beautiful blue dress with a flared skirt and a thin belt that accentuated her narrow waist.

"She looks lovely" whispered Sue.

"I know and she's having it I don't care what it costs."

A short while later the three girls and their Mum's were all in Sue's car and were on their way home. All three girls had been complimented by the shop assistants in all the shops they had visited and Lucy had come alive and was now the one recounting all that the girls had been told.

"That worked." whispered Kay to Sue.

"It did. I'd love it if she'd believe me but she's glowing and right now that is all that matters."

"We'll have to watch the boys at the party."

"Oh don't worry Brendan and Piers will be on guard duty." said Sue with a laugh.

"We'll need to watch them too. I don't want my baby married off too soon but I hadn't envisaged the convent as her home!"

"I'm sure we'll manage and if needs be a little *persuasion* can be employed."

"Ah yes *persuasion* has its own perks and benefits." agreed Kay.

Lucy's dress

.com/albums/ww343/kaybj/Kay2/story%

Kate's dress

.com/albums/ww343/kaybj/Kay2/story%

And Eve's dress

.com/albums/ww343/kaybj/Kay2/story%


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty one

The morning of the birthday party was a glorious, hot, sunny day and a marquee had once again been erected in the Manor's grounds but adjacent to the pool area this time. The doors had all been slid back and the roof retracted meaning it was almost an outdoor pool for the day.

The food was to be traditional bar b q and buffet so that everyone could be as relaxed as possible and graze throughout the afternoon and evening. Sun loungers had been dotted in and around the pool area and lots of picnic blankets were also to be scattered around.

Music would be played via the entertainment system in the pool so everything was catered for.

The twins and Eve had chosen the room they wanted to hold their sleepover in and to Susan's delight it was as far away from her bedroom as it was possible to be. Brendan and Kay would be staying over as well and again in the red suite. Christopher had asked if he could bring Charlotte with him to the party and he had intimated that he hoped she would be allowed to stay over too, but at the Block's residence, and Kay had agreed.

At last it was time for the girls to go and change in to their dresses, they each had a new lingerie set as well to match their dresses and they had decided to wear their bridesmaids sandals for a bit of fun and silly matching. That and a new swimsuit each finished their looks.

As this was a more informal and relaxed affair than the wedding Piers and Brendan were on photography duty and were stationed at the foot of the Pomfrey's staircase and waiting on the girls coming down together.

Susan and Kay had held back a little and let the men have the best views as their girls descended the staircase. At first they were very informal but then linked arms with Eve flanked by a twin on either side. Once outside, Piers took Kate and Lucy aside for some family portraits as well as individual shots while Brendan concentrated on photographing Eve.

The men were still taking photographs when the first guests arrived and within twenty minutes the pool and surrounding area was awash with young scantily clad bodies.

Piers and Brendan had been distracted briefly with food but while Sue and Kay were enjoying the festivities they had now taken to stalking around together and eye balling very meaningfully any boy who strayed too close to their daughters.

"Did you know so many boys had been invited?" asked Brendan.

"No but I suppose if I'd thought about it I would have realised. It's a mixed school after all and even now more families privately educate their sons than their daughters."

"Surely that doesn't go on any more."

"It does, very much so, and… well you know about when I was younger."

"Yeah, but there's no need to be embarrassed now. You were doing what generations of Pomfrey men had done before you."

Piers nodded rather stiffly, "Still doesn't make it right."

"No but look at you now. You just needed the right woman."

Piers looked at his wife who was deep in conversation with Kay.

"And I found her. How is it possible that I love her more every day?"

"I don't know but I know what you mean. I guess we just got lucky with our women, and my meeting Kay was such a chance thing. If you hadn't asked me to provide some muscle when Sue moved in with you I wouldn't be here today."

"No more chance than my spilling coffee down Susan's blouse. She was so proud, a little haughty even. She intrigued me in a way no woman ever had before or has since."

"We both got lucky and now we need to do some more glaring… that boy has his hands on Eve's waist!"

Piers was staring at a different young man and he nudged Brendan, "Do you know anything about him?"

"Jenny's young man? Only that he teaches at the primary school. He told Lynnie about the vacancy she filled. She says he's a nice chap."

"He's a nice chap who seems to have his tongue down my baby's throat!"

"Well if that is going to become a problem don't look at my son and Lynnie then!"

"They're married. He hasn't even been here for dinner."

Susan had followed her husband's gaze and rose from her seat, "I need to distract my husband for a little while he's spotted Jenny and her boyfriend."

"Don't leave Brendan and me with all these teens!"

"We aren't going anywhere silly! I'll just distract him with food for a while. Judging by the looks Brendan is giving some of the boys he needs some distraction too."

Kay sighed and stood up as well, "You were so right when you said they wanted beautiful nuns!"

"One day Kay, you will acknowledge that I am ALWAYS right!"

Kay rolled her eyes but didn't argue and followed her friend to their husband's sides.


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter Sixty two

A couple of weeks later the new term had started and it was Kay's turn to do the school run before going in to work. She had texted Sue to say she had an errand to run in town so would be a little late and when she did show up she was smiling so broadly that Sue immediately questioned her.

"Morning and what might that smile be for?"

"You'll never guess!"

"I hate guessing games just tell me!"

"OK. I just booked a long weekend in Paris for Brendan's birthday at the end of the month."

Sue jumped up and crossed the room to embrace Kay.

"Oh well done! What hotel did you book?"

"The Ritz! Hell I want to show him a good time!"

"Oh my God. Good for you!"

"I've some more good news too. Piers will know by now."

"Go on" said Sue a little doubtfully, "You're not…?"

"Oh good God no! I'm far too old for that! But a long time ago, about 20 years ago actually Piers advised Brendan to put some money in some very specific stocks and shares and he did so. Well to cut a long story short that investment has just yielded a very fat return. A very, very fat return. I mean we've never really had to worry, but I did anyway because of my past, but now we are what I would consider wealthy. Not in your league but that's different that's old money. And don't get me wrong I know money can't buy me happiness, but believe me when I tell you if any of our kids get married I won't be fretting about price tags when I go looking for a new hat!"

"I'm delighted for you. I know you've always felt a little, well like the..."

"… The poor relation" finished Kay.

"Yes but you have to know I NEVER thought of you in those terms. What will you do with the windfall?"

"Well mostly we will reinvest it but I'm interested in more property and maybe some work on our place too."

"Well I might be interested in more property too if you want a partner. And what work? Your place is immaculate."

Kay grinned broadly, "A pool."

Sue squealed, "A pool? Oh that will be fabulous I demand a pool party invite! Outside or indoors?"

"In a rather large conservatory attached to the back of the house and with folding doors and maybe lots and lots of sky lights and of course you will get an invite! Oh and we are enquiring about the field behind our house. It's been fallow for years and maybe just maybe we could buy it and have a larger rear garden… you know how Brendan loves to potter about."

"This sounds marvellous give me the dates and I'll put them in my diary. Will Chris and Eve want to stay here?"

"I'd like Eve to if you don't mind but Chris, I think, may have other plans."

"With Charlotte?"

Kay nodded, "Yes he seems so happy."

"Well he is welcome too, should the need arise."

"Thanks Sue I can hardly wait to tell Brendan."

"He doesn't know?"

"He will do tonight, but I wanted it all booked up so I couldn't back out."

"And you are travelling via the tunnel?"

"Yes and the hotel are arranging Tower tickets too."

"You watched and learned last March!"

"Yeah I did, thanks for being a great teacher."

"You did it yourself I just gave you a push."

"Shut up and accept the thanks OK? Now would you like another coffee?"

"You just told me to shut up!"

"I did. More coffee?"

Sue looked a little nonplussed but nodded her agreement to more coffee. She watched as Kay left the room and secretly smiled to herself. She almost felt as if her work was done. Kay was barely recognisable to the frightened woman who wouldn't open her flat door after dark. It was a good change; maybe she was finally going to spread her wings and soar and leave all her fears behind her. Sue hoped so, but she'd be ready with a safety net in case she fell, and if she did Sue would pick her up, dust her down and make her try again until she succeeded.

Several weeks had passed and Brendan and Kay were now enjoying their weekend in Paris. Susan and Piers were in town when Piers suddenly stopped and stood stock still staring at a couple who were looking intently in to a jeweller's window together. Susan followed his gaze and immediately dragged him in to the nearest shop.

"What were you doing?" she hissed.

"They were looking at jewellery."

"So?"

"Rings?"

"I don't know but even if they were! You know how in love they are!"

"Do I?"

"Well if you didn't bury your head in the sand every time they are together yes you'd know."

"She's not my little girl any more either is she?"

"She will always be your daughter Piers but if you mean what I think you mean no she isn't, and she hasn't been for several years."

"The twins will be next."

"Not for a while yet and if you let them grow up at their own pace they will thank you for it later. Now come on I still want a new blouse for dinner at Lynnie and David's next weekend and you need some new shirts too." As they left the shop she had dragged him in to she noted that Jenny and her boyfriend were now inside the jewellers and studying some items intently. She whispered to him, "I'll make you feel better about whatever it is they are buying later."

Piers smiled ruefully, "I'll be happy for her, well both of them but I'm sure you can make that happiness more complete."

Susan winked before replying, "Oh I can my love."

-

The following weekend both sets of parents were enjoying dinner with David and Lynnie at their cottage in Grace Gardens.

Kay had regaled them all with tales of her bravery in using the channel tunnel and going all the way to the top of the Eiffel Tower, and she had photographs to prove it. Lyn was buzzing with news of school and nativity plays, and it was clear that she was thoroughly enjoying teaching but she did admit that she was looking forward to the half term in October for a little piece and quiet.

"Dad, any chance of me getting the half term week off work so that I can scupper her plans for hush?" joked David.

But Lynnie just turned to him and said, "That would be lovely darling." and then to Brendan, "Do you think you could spare him for the week?"

"I'm sure we can muddle along without him for a few days if you'd like to play house for a week. Do you think we can manage Piers?"

Piers smiled indulgently, "Of course we can. Anything my little girl wants she shall have."

Susan just caught Kay's eye and smiled. She knew Kay would be delighted that the kids were so settled and happy, and she was happy for that too but Piers had just called Lynnie his little girl again... and that made her heart sing.

~fin~


End file.
